


Non Playable Character

by IrisClou



Series: Sensei Squared [Kaka/Iru/Tsu] [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, G O D, I NEVER BETA DATTEBAYO! THAT IS MY NINDO MY NINJA WAY!, M/M, cuz they stupit, everyone else is P R E T T Y compliant, first and foremost dont guess kabutos age, gay dads just tryin to live their lives with three dumbass teens runnin around, hes a fuckin timelord or something and that shit dont follow canon., its just a giant ass flashback for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 76,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Izumo and Kotetsu had more or less resigned their lives to being the support characters for their friends, both content to be the anonymous hands helping them back to their feet.Just faces in the crowd. Laughter that joined in at the bad jokes. Forget and forgotten.Especially when people asked what was behind Izumo's bangs. He'd giddily come up with hundreds of crazy suggestions, like he was a pirate in a past life, or that he secretly had a rinnegan. Anything to make the person shut up and laugh.The truth, of course, was much more volatile. The peace of Konoha rested on its secrecy.But when a tabloid unexpectedly calls for someone with all his matching traits, it's his decision to accept his fate, or reject it.And in order to do so, he has to remember what got him (and Kotetsu) to this point in the first place.





	1. Into the Limelight

**Author's Note:**

> time for a numbered list. everyone loves those
> 
> 1\. this wasnt supposed to be so fucking long
> 
> 2\. itll be posted in installments even tho ive got a shit ton done so far
> 
> 3\. why you always gotta be mean and put these fuckers at the bottom of the ship list. i havent seen a good goddamn izumo/kotetsu fic that wasnt just mentioned in a goddamn kakairu fic. i need justice dudes, this was spite written bc of that
> 
> 4\. also bc theyre my faves and need this
> 
> 5\. ill put the nasty bits in their own chapters so you dont have to read them if you dont want to. just know that they happened. that shit IS integral to their relationship. it stunts like all their interpersonal relationships. they stupit. 
> 
> 6\. genma? good people. fuckin fuck me up. just. youll understand okay im not crying im just shedding excess water from my eyes
> 
> 7\. everyones fukign GAY apparently. im 18k in and i havent seen a single straight except their parents. sorry. 
> 
> 8\. speaking of gay, even tho generally in japan/feudal japan no one would Actually Give A Shit About Homosexuality but like. shrugs i grew up in the bible belt. it makes things Spicy. mostly bc i like my budding romances riddled with strife and confusion bc society is Big Dick to them. also yknow. its a little cathartic . eat your heart out
> 
> 9\. um
> 
> 10\. thanks for clicking this hopefully you wont regret it
> 
> 11\. i did some research on the Plot Twist [which will be revealed in like 200 words dont worry] and uh i pulled a /little/ bullshit. sorry. when people write iruka umino with a SHARINGAN i think i can have just this ONE okay NO SHADE I JUST CANT STOP LAUGHING
> 
> 12\. also shit man i dont got time to beta this im sorry. theres gonna be like 6 grammatical or spelling errors. make do please
> 
> 13\. also. spacing. fixing it is an absolute b i t c h bc i write in docs. youll have to just. accept it and move on. 
> 
> 14\. thanks. pat yourself on the back for getting this far at least.

**[my personal recommendation is bleachers for everything. yall know this. but this is a huge fuckin fic to write by myself so like . i dont goddamn have time to write every. single. music cue.]**

Izumo and Kotetsu had more or less resigned their lives to being the support characters for their friends, both seemingly more than content to simply be the anonymous hands helping them back to their feet. 

Just faces in the crowd. Laughter that joined in at the bad jokes. Forget and forgotten. 

Hell, most alumni were convinced the pair were brothers, not bothering to look past skin and hair color, ignoring the most obvious difference in surnames. 

And they had learned that power came with public ignorance. That nothing can be underestimated more than nobodies. Tsunade's errand boys -- the most infamous they'd ever become in Konoha. 

So when Kotetsu threw down a tabloid on Izumo's desk, the chuunin didn't bother to flinch. 

"Some new Jiraiya inspired rumor about the elasticity of Tsunade's tits? Another "playboy Kakashi" article?" The younger mused, not even looking up from his sudoku puzzle. "Wait, no, even better: our good friend, the mild mannered Iruka Umino is secretly an ANBU agent who seduces his enemies before killing them." 

Izumo snorted to himself, adding another six, two, and seven to the little white squares. He loved the feel of a new ballpoint pen on a well loved sudoku book. He always bragged that he never needed a pencil when it came to math, his arithmetic flawless enough to warrant ink-only. 

Kotetsu, not known for really talking much to begin with, let out a low growl.

"Izumo." He leaned over his partner's desk, large hands splayed on either side of the tabloid. "Stop."

"Two more, babe. I'm on a roll." He chuffed, pen gliding furiously as all the numbers came together in a wildly satisfying blur. 

Mid-scrawl, the pen was plucked from Izumo's hand. 

"Ey!" The chuunin squawked, scowling as he looked up. His mood was immediately sobered by the grim expression on Kotetsu's face. 

"Door's locked. Page twenty-three." 

Izumo felt a creeping chill slither up his spine. 

Kotetsu  _ never  _ spoke like this. 

His partner searched the man's face for answers, quickly catching on to rubbed rouge eyes. Had he...been...crying?!

The younger chuunin carefully did as he was told, flipping to the article and nervously glancing at the fogged glass of the classroom door. 

Adrenaline tore through him in the same way as seeing a second shadow at night with no owner would. His throat ran dry, and his hands grew clammy as he frantically scanned the words, barely any of them coherent in his buzzing brain. 

"Dark brown eyes, dark brown hair...could be anyone. But…" Kotetsu leaned in closer, coal eyes fixed intently on Izumo's quivering, parted lips. "Who else has a lily shaped birthmark on their left hip?" 

Izumo felt his eyes roll without warning, and with it, so did his head, intense vertigo crashing over his senses like a tsunami. 

"Can't…" Was all he could muster, lips thick with saliva as the panic constricted his chest, his ribs feeling more like a vice than a protective wall. 

"You didn't tell Tsunade, did you?" Kotetsu whispered, fingers threading through his partner's shaking ones. 

"Can't... _ can't… _ " Izumo gasped weakly, eyes wide and pupils twitching. The right strained painfully, focus blurring in and out. His head shook involuntarily as he continued to mumble senselessly. " _ Can't leave you…"  _

Kotetsu's heart wrenched. 

"It's not your fault." He murmured, thumbs rubbing circles into the back of his hands. "Talk to Kakashi. Maybe he--"

"He'd know  _ nothing _ ." Izumo hissed, his right eye almost swollen with pain. He could see right through his thick locks, the hardwood desk, all the way to the floorboards, but the disjointed vision made his stomach lurch with nausea. "They're  _ ruthless _ ." 

"Izumo…" The strain in the older chuunin's voice was agonizingly evident, unable to bear seeing his partner in this state. 

The young shinobi lifted his face, staring blindly through Kotetsu. A silvery light shimmered between the strands of his long bangs. 

"This is a  _ curse."  _ He hissed. "I'm not one of  _ them."  _

Kotetsu held his ground, despite the pressure from such a serious gaze. 

"It's your destiny. Think about what sort of change you can bring. The family you can  _ have."  _ He pleaded softly.

"If they really wanted me, maybe they should have kept me the  _ first time 'round."  _

Izumo Kamizuki was more than content being nameless and faceless, if it meant he could keep his Byakugan hidden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so izumo's eye isnt a permanent byakugan like kakashi's sharingan is. it was awakened, and when he doesnt use it, its just the same dark color of his other eye. so if he were to be hanging upside down, youd see two dark brown eyes, not one white and one black. 
> 
> OTHERWISE SHIT WOULDVE GONE DOWN A G E S AGO


	2. Early Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i fucking LOVE tiny kotetsu. FIGHT ME

Each man would argue they had different first memories, but they'd be right -- to a point. Their first memories are the ones they wanted to forget the most, and they were quick to replace them with thoughts of each other. 

Truth was ugly. 

And Izumo prided himself in his looks. 

He remembered being forcefully taken from a woman who spoke softly, and held him close to her warm chest, fingers grabbing at his shirt, voice strained and desperate.

Remembered the smiling face of a white haired boy with round rimmed glasses who held his hand. And the boy's mother, in a long skirt and thick robes that were easy to grip, helping him walk. He liked to hide in the folds of her clothes, away from the other strange boys and girls. The hallways were much too big for him. 

Kotetsu remembered the forest in fall. Remembered the smell of a dead campfire. The smell of dirt on his hands from digging for mushrooms. The crunch of fallen leaves as he stumbled back to camp. The tang of blood in his nose as he saw two bodies bleed out onto the forest floor. Red was his least favorite color. The color the masked men's faces were marked with. 

Izumo was named for the shrine he was found in. Barely more than a few weeks old, he had been left in a covered basket full of expensive blankets and bottles of milk. The money had been hidden deep inside, so beggars could not steal it. 

Kotetsu only could remember the first character of his name, ironically enough calling himself "child." 

Sister Yakushi gave him the name "Kotetsu" in honor of the dagger he had picked up to fight off the ANBU who had slain his parents. 

But distrust and resentment were not taught at the orphanage. Charity and compassion were. 

\--

Izumo could recall the day he saw Kotetsu for the first time with ease. The boy was being dragged in by guards, covered in blood and spitting like a wildcat. He couldn't have been more than four years old. Sister had hastily swept Izumo under her robes, hiding him from the sight. He remembered her work worn hands on his shoulders, squeezing him tight as she looked onward. 

The pair were eventually placed in the same room to socialize. 

Kotetsu couldn't speak a lick of Japanese. He mostly communicated with a slurred foreign language, and growls. Izumo had a vast vocabulary for a three year old, but rarely spoke unless he had to.

Sister had given them toys and other objects to interact with, watching anxiously from a chair in the corner of the room. 

Izumo toddled up to a plush lamb and grabbed it into a hug before plopping down on the floor to pet it and trace the seams with his tiny little fingers. 

Kotetsu was quick to make himself busy trying to find a way out of the room, ambling around on all fours at times. 

Sister Yakushi remained patient, but kept a watchful eye. These things took time. 

The foreign boy didn't seem to show any interest in the younger, but when Sister introduced a small snack to the boys, Kotetsu lunged at Izumo for his food. 

Sister's lightning fast reflexes were more than enough to stop the fight before it even happened. They would try again tomorrow. 

The next day, Izumo hid from Kotetsu, who had stuffed himself in a corner growling, and peed on a cushion. 

_ Alright.  _ Sister Yakashi thought,  _ One more time.  _

She had been doing everything she could for Kotetsu with what little free time she had, teaching him not all hands hurt, and they were for holding rather than hitting and taking. 

Day three. 

Izumo had his stuffed lamb again, and he was bouncing it up and down on his lap, before crawling with it to his favorite picture book on a small table. 

Kotetsu, thinking there was food, raced over, lessons of upright walking forgotten. 

Izumo squealed in alarm, bolting with his stuffed lamb clutched to him. 

The strange boy quickly grew disinterested in the book, and instead followed his nose to Izumo.

Sister bristled, eyes fixed warily on Kotetsu as he approached the cornered Izumo. If he got too rough, or attacked, her hands were ready to perform a sealing jutsu. 

But there was no need. 

Kotetsu plopped down and reached out, tugging on the lamb's foot. 

Izumo's face crumpled, and he let out a low whine, sniffling preemptively. 

The foreign boy stopped tugging and stared at him. 

Sister leaned in closer from her seat. 

Izumo got up and scrambled from where he sat, stumbling towards Sister. He hid in the folds of her skirt, lamb held tight. 

Kotetsu followed, footsteps uncoordinated but at least this time he was standing up. He swiped at the robes, brow furrowed, lips pressed together in a pout. 

He found Izumo cowering with the stuffed animal. Wordlessly, he tugged on the lamb's leg again. The smaller boy winced and whined again, eyes filling with tears. 

Kotetsu stopped his pulling. 

He leaned over on all fours, nose twitching as he snuffled around the boy's face, smelling him. 

Izumo screeched in terror, flailing backwards and curling up around the lamb. 

The second Kotetsu placed his hands on Izumo, Sister Yakushi was at the ready. But the boy merely patted him awkwardly. 

She watched in awe as the strange child tried to comfort the other. But when he grabbed his face to try and lick away the tears -- Sister knew it was time for another break. 

Weeks passed, and soon the lamb was not a point of contention, as Kotetsu found a monkey plush of his own. And he learned quite fast that throwing it or hitting Izumo with it made the boy make that awful wailing noise, so he stopped. Every time it happened, Kotetsu would rush over and clumsily pat his head and back until it stopped, even though Izumo didn't like the touch. 

_ How odd.  _ Sister thought. 

Izumo soon grew into a little chatterbox, albeit a quiet one. He always wanted to read to Sister, or tell her something he learned from the books he'd read. For a five year old, he was well above his level. 

Kotetsu, on the other hand, didn't like anything but food and running. He still picked up things extremely quick, despite his silence, and in no time developed a type of sign language to communicate with Sister and the others. Even though his face was stuck in a permanent scowl, he still was very expressive when he wanted to be. 

It wasn't until Sister Yakushi gave them finger paints and some paper did she realize their personalities were beginning to cement. 

Izumo was very selective of where he wanted to use the paints and how. He even mixed colors to put more detail in, resulting in a surprisingly cohesive drawing of a sheep in a grassy field with the obligatory blue sky and bright yellow sun. He decided last minute to put a rainbow overhead. 

Kotetsu took one look at the cups of paint in front of him. 

...He then proceeded to stick his fingers in and lick them, before trying to shovel globs of paint into his mouth, which got Sister up and hollering in a moment's notice.

He then messily slapped a big pink "hat" on Izumo's sheep, to which the boy seemed quite upset about, until Kotetsu signed that it was a princess sheep. 

Izumo was overjoyed at this news.

After this, the pair were instant friends, and one hundred and ten percent inseparable. 

Izumo refused to sleep without Kotetsu in the same room. Then, the same bed. He'd cry and go blue in the face until he got his way. 

One night, Sister tried her best to explain to Izumo that his friend was very ill, and had to be by himself and a doctor. 

Izumo refused to accept the idea of Kotetsu being alone. He pretended to go to sleep, and then proceeded to figure out how to pick a lock at six years old, knowing what keys were and knowing that Sister's metal barrettes could fit just as well. 

It took him all of ten minutes to scour the entire orphanage and find the room Kotetsu had been quarantined in.

The next morning, in a frenzied panic, Sister Yakushi found both boys snuggled up together under the blankets of the cot, Izumo having slapped at least twenty bandaids over the stitches where Kotetsu's appendix had been taken out to "fix it" 

After that, she knew that when they were adopted, it would have to be together. 


	3. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thumbs up if you can use google translate like i did

Izumo remembered how Kotetsu held his hand during the interview with their future fosters. Hard, just like the expression on his face as he scrutinized the older couple. 

Sister had brought the husband and wife to the room of grade school aged children, to see if any of them made a special connection. 

The old pair watched the kids from behind a large, one way window. 

The man spoke up first, noticing the two boys playing with stuffed animals and toy swords in a corner, away from the rest of the children. One boy was very adamant about using his sword and plush monkey, while the other would use anything within arms reach to defend himself and fight back -- though it was all clearly play as the boys laughed and squealed at each other. 

"We're looking for a boy that will grow up strong and be able to take over the farm for us." He said openly, turning his gaze to Sister Yakushi. 

"One?"

The wife smiled softly at her husband.

"Oh, Kosatsuchi...wont he get lonely all by himself?" She turned to Yakushi. "Sister...I think we should have two boys. That way they'll keep each other company, especially when we pass." 

"Idomizu…" The old man sighed. "That's just twice the trouble. They'll want to play all day, and then go argue over pretty girls." 

His wife shot him a fiery look. 

"That was _you_ as a child, you old fool. We'll raise them to be responsible." 

Kosatsuchi chuckled warmly. "I was just joking, after all. Two boys will be able to do twice the work, and their children will be able to do even more --"

Idomizu smacked him upside the head.

"We're adopting _children_, not buying oxen!" She snapped, to which the old man laughed even harder. 

"My wife is always right, Sister." He rubbed the back of his head, beaming brightly, "And she'll never let me forget it. Show us the boys then, that way we can decide on who should inherit our will."

Idomizu sighed, hands to her cheeks, a bit of color warming them. "Oh, ever since we found out we couldn't have children after our first one passed...I've waited for this day…" 

Sister Yakushi smiled softly back at the old couple. They seemed to have such a deep love for one another. Two boys instantly came to her mind. 

Idomizu gazed adoringly at her contented husband. "What about a little girl? Shouldn't the boys have a sister?"

"Girls are more trouble than boys." He grinned at her. "Next you'll be saying two boys and two girls so we can have "an even number." 

He threw his head back and guffawed. "Then we'll have four times what we came here for!" 

\--

Both parties were placed in a quiet room, furnished modestly with a few toys and soft furniture. 

Kotetsu had leapt in front of Izumo, growling low at the couple as they approached. One look from Sister, however, and the boy's hackles lowered. 

Idomizu was instantly in love with Izumo. He had such an adorable face, with beautiful dark eyes and soft hair. He was quiet and inquisitive. 

Kosatsuchi smiled down at Kotetsu, blue eyes crinkly with crow's feet. He looked strong and confident. 

"This is Izumo and Kotetsu. Izumo is seven, and Kotetsu...we believe he's about eight or nine." Sister began, a hand on each of the boys' shoulders. 

"Izumo has shown exceptional growth in mathematics and critical thinking." Sister said proudly, gazing fondly down at the little boy clutching his sheep plush. "He reads at an adult's level, and can speak and write far beyond his years. He's a clever little thing." 

Idomizu's eyes shown, and she looked to her husband for affirmation. He nodded solemnly. They needed someone intelligent to handle the financial strain of running a farm. 

"Kotetsu is quick witted as well, but in his own way. He's diligent and hard working. No matter the task, he gets it done, through willpower alone at times." She gave him a pleased look. "He's also terribly loyal. He's swift to stand up for those being picked on in class. Though…"

Sister's voice trailed off, a bead of sweat forming on her brow. Idomizu gave her a concerned look. 

"He...seems to fight off the bullies." She sighed.

Kosatsuchi laughed out loud, slapping his knee. The noise startled Izumo, who darted under Sister's robes, and Kotetsu growled again. 

"He's a feisty little bugger. I like him." The old man cracked a wide grin. "He'll be able to keep up with the steers, I'm sure." 

His wife elbowed him in the gut with a sigh. 

"I'll leave you all alone to get to know each other, alright?" Sister Yakushi smiled warmly at everyone before crouching down to be eye level with the boys. "I will be right outside that door watching, okay? Don't be afraid to come get me if you need me."

Izumo had already started crying. He knew what was going to happen. Sister was going to leave, and the strangers would take them home like they were leftover puppies from an unwanted litter. 

After a bit of soothing and a kiss from Sister, Izumo settled down. 

\--

Kotetsu and Kosatsuchi had a bit of a stand off, both with their arms crossed and exchanging stoney faced looks. 

Idomizu on the other hand, though her bones were old, smiled sweetly at Izumo, easing herself down onto the floor, legs tucked neatly under her. She held out her hands. 

Izumo took his time squirming in place before slowly padding over to her, plopping down, sheep toy clutched to his chest. 

"What's her name, love?" The woman asked softly, motioning to the stuffed animal. 

The little boy seemed to brighten instantly, and held the sheep out to show it off. 

"Princess." He smiled from ear to ear. 

Idomizu knew immediately that this child had won over her heart. 

"Did you know that we have some  _ real  _ Princesses at our home?" She reached out to pat the toy's head. "In the hot summer, we shear them, so they stay nice and cool, and we can make warm clothes for the winter!" 

Izumo lit up. "You have  _ real  _ sheep?!" 

The old woman chuckled. 

"Yes. We have a whole flock. If you came to live with us, you could care for them every day. Feed them, pet them, make sure the babies are growing…all sorts of things." She cocked her head, crinkled face beaming, "Would you like that?" 

Izumo thought long and hard. 

"Can Sister come too?" 

Idomizu sighed, shaking her head. 

"Unfortunately, no. She has to stay here to take care of little ones with no parents. If she came with you, then the others would be left alone." 

The boy scowled down at his sheep. 

"Could we come back to visit her…if I go with you to take care of the sheep?" He murmured. 

The woman nodded slowly. 

Izumo frowned, tears welling in his eyes. 

"Are you lying?" He whispered. "I'm not dumb like Kotetsu...I can tell when grown-ups are lying." 

Idomizu blinked, a sad look crossing her face. 

"No. I will not lie to you. You deserve respect, like anyone else." She lifted a hand to stroke the boy's shoulder. "Trust between animal and human keeps us happy and safe. If we respect nature and those who share it with us...we won't hurt each other." 

Izumo stared at Idomizu for a long, long time. 

"I will go with you, because your sheep need help. I think, one day, you won't be able to, and I will." He said solemnly. 

He then pointed at Kotetsu, who was still glaring at Kosatsuchi, while the man laughed. 

"He has to come with me. No matter what."

"That's what we want, my dear." Idomizu smiled warmly. 

"Good." He stood up, sheep in hand. "Please let me gather my things. I want to tell Sister goodbye." 

Idomizu blinked away a few tears. The boy truly believed he was leaving to help something that could not help itself. He would be the perfect son. 

Kotetsu watched Izumo get up, and ended his little wrestling match with Kosatsuchi in an instant, squirming away frantically to get to his friend. 

"We going with them?" He mumbled, dark brow furrowed. 

Izumo nodded. 

"They need our help." 

Kotetsu frowned, mouth screwing up in an ugly pout.

"What do we owe them?" 

Izumo looked down at Princess. 

"I've been thinking a lot." He whispered, thumbs brushing over the fluffy fake wool. "Sister didn't owe us anything. You attacked everyone, and I could have been left to die." 

He looked up.

"Don't you want to be wanted?"

Kotetsu blinked, head tilted like a dog's. 

"I want  _ you. _ " His face grew stormy. 

"I want a mom and dad." Izumo spoke softly. "I want to be held whenever I want it, and told stories every night." 

"What if they want to eat us?" Kotetsu grinned darkly. "Why do you trust them?"

Izumo squeezed Princess in his hands. 

"They're nice to their sheep." He whispered. "The woman smelled like sweet hay and sugar cubes. None of her clothes were made of lambskin." 

Kotetsu nodded once. He trusted his best friend more than himself. 

"Gramps said we'd grow strong helping in the fields and we'd get to eat as much as we wanted. He even said his friend was a shinobi. He could teach us how to use ninjutsu!" A grin spread across his face. 

Izumo made a worried hum. 

"I don't want to become a shinobi." A small smile curled his lips, however, "But I'll do anything for you."

\--

Sister Yakushi didn't want to let go, little Izumo held tight in her arms, face buried in her neck, Kotetsu hugging her leg with a surly scowl on his face. 

"They're good people, love. I know they are. They'll take care of you." She whispered, kissing at the boy's temple. "You boys wont miss me in a week, I promise." She did her best to hold back tears. These two had taught her so much, and she had taught them all she knew. 

Izumo just let out a tiny wail, shaking his head. Kotetsu gripped her skirts harder. 

  
  



	4. New Names, New Family

In an hour, Izumo had his little blue backpack on his shoulders, straddled up on Idomizu's hip, Kotetsu perched on Kosatsuchi's shoulders, eyes narrowed, matching backpack secured to him. 

They waved goodbye to sister until they couldn't see her any more. 

Izumo stuffed his face in his new mother's chest, taking in the sweet hay and the soothing warmth he remembered from his first few years of life. He was so tired, from talking, thinking, crying…

But this was nice. The sound of gravel crunching under her sandals, her steady heartbeat and slow breathing. She may have been older, but she was easily as healthy as a mule. Stubborn like one, too. 

Izumo swayed with her steps, eyes drooping, just laying his cheek to her breast and letting out a tiny sigh. 

Kotetsu looked silently down at him. He looked okay. The boy resolved not to bite anyone for a while, so long as their new... _ parents  _ stayed kind. 

Idomizu chuckled softly, stroking Izumo's soft hair, "You're going to fall asleep before we get to the cart? What a sweet little boy…"

Kotetsu, who had been nodding off himself, jerked upright hearing the snort of the horse that was harnessed to a sturdy little cart. 

"Wanna ride up front with me, Squirt?" Kosatsuchi laughed raspily, patting the boy's skinned knee with a worn hand. 

Kotetsu snorted, and gave him a little kick with his heel into his chest.

"Yeah, Gramps." 

"Wanna steer the horse?" The old man grinned, leaning his head back to see the boy. 

"YEAH!" Kotetsu hollered, waking Izumo with a start. The younger boy whined. 

"Shh, darling. Your brother's trying to sleep." Idomizu scolded quietly. 

Kotetsu stuck out his tongue at her. 

"Not my brother. Brothers can't get married." He stated very matter of factly. "Sister told me so. You die if you marry any of your family." 

Idomizu exchanged a look of shock with her husband. 

"Married? Ohoho...I don't think you mean that, Kotetsu-kun." The old woman chuckled awkwardly. 

"Sister says if you marry someone, you get to live with them forever. And they'll love you forever too. And you can have dogs and a house. And share the same bed." Kotetsu puffed up, visibly frustrated. 

Kosatsuchi laughed. 

"He's not wrong." 

"Yes, dear, but...don't you want to find a pretty girl one day?" Idomizu gave him a worried look. 

Kotetsu spat. 

"Girls are nasty. 'Cept Sister. Sister was nice." 

The old man he sat upon laughed raucously.

The argument was over. Kotetsu was plopped in his new father's lap, reins in hand. 

To Kosatsuchi's surprise, the boy didn't throw them around or yank on them. He simply sat rigidly with a serious look in his dark eyes, leather gripped in his small hands. It was clear he took this task as one of grave importance. 

Idomizu sat with Izumo in the cart, the boy fast asleep, snuggled into her arms. She tenderly stroked his hair, and rocked him gently. 

\--

The farm wasn't by any stretch  _ sprawling _ , but it certainly was much, much larger than anything the boys had ever seen. For their first week, they were led around the field and small barn, their parents showing them how everything operated around the grounds.. 

Kotetsu entertained himself by chasing chickens and yelling at the roosters, while Izumo went flower hunting, sharing his pink clover blossoms with the older, gentler sheep. 

One night, their parents sat them down. 

"It's time you have surnames, boys. Are you sure you don't want to be brothers?" Kosatsuchi frowned a bit, watching the pair settle on the rug by the fireplace, tussling for a bit before looking up at their father. 

Kotetsu adamantly shook his head. Izumo blinked, a little puzzled. 

"Brothers...don't…" The older boy scowled, crosslegged, knees bouncing up and down anxiously. "They don't get married, remember?" 

Idomizu was shocked.  _ This again?  _

Izumo stared bug eyed at his friend.  _ What did he mean by that?!  _

"Kotetsu...you're not marrying Izumo." His mother chuckled nervously. She looked to her husband for support, but the man simply narrowed his eyes, curious. 

"Says who? Sister says I can marry anyone I want. I wanna live with Izumo forever, so I'm marrying  _ him!"  _ Kotetsu yelled, slapping his hand against the floor for emphasis. 

Izumo blushed bright pink, looking away. Marriage was something that only happened in his fairytale books. Since when did his friend think about that kinda stuff?! 

Kosatsuchi kept Kotetsu's hard gaze for a long time before nodding slowly. 

"I respect your decision. You're going to be the man of the house one day, and because of that, I will give you our last name." 

The boys blinked and tilted their heads in unison. 

"Hagane Kotetsu is your new name." Kosatsuchi's voice had no laughter in it, which was unusual. He turned to Izumo. "You will take my wife's maiden name, Kamizuki." 

Both boys nodded once in understanding. 

"These are names you must respect greatly. They have been entrusted to you as the sole inheritors of our line. Bring honor to them." The old man's eyes shone softly with a hidden affection, before sighing and standing up from where he knelt, ruffling each boy's hair before going to the bedroom in silence. 

Idomizu gave the pair an almost  _ sad  _ look, and nodded, rising to her feet as well. 

"Tomorrow, you start your work. Get plenty of rest. Breakfast is at four tomorrow morning." She leaned over to kiss them both on the cheek. 

Kotetsu and Izumo exchanged glances. 

\--

The next day was the first of the rest of their foreseeable lives. 


	5. The Shinobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothin says naruto canon like a full grown adult beating the ever loving piss out of two kids  
thanks kishimoto for keepin it real
> 
> this is where i get to pull my wild draw four bullshit card and play it on all your wiki pages on byakugan users
> 
> i kid. its not that bad if shit like kakashi exists but its kinda. kinda indulgent.

Years passed, and the boys grew strong in their respective work. 

Izumo was at his mother's side day and night, rearing the flocks, helping ewes lamb, bottle feeding the rejected ones, limbs strengthened by carrying the babies around in his arms up the rolling hills. 

He sat with his father at the writing desk as the months passed, eyes trained on the endless equations in the ledger. Imports, exports, losses, and gains...the math came as second nature to him. Numbers were simple and sturdy to him, unwavering and unyielding. There was no mystery to him, and Kosatsuchi marvelled at his intellect. The boy not only filled out the spaces flawlessly, but made suggestions to their expenses and profits. 

On his days off, he was found laying in the grassy hills, surrounded by the soft lowing of the sheep, eyes closed, humming old tunes Sister taught him to himself. By the time he was eleven, he was placed in charge of the flock. Staff in hand, he led them through the pastures, usually with a little lamb slung over his neck. 

Kotetsu, on the other hand, was charge of the larger livestock. Of pigs, cattle, and horses. He also tilled and sewed the fields. From day one, he showed himself a creature deserving of respect, kind hands for those submitting to him, firm to those who resisted. He was one with the animals he worked with, often using a strange language, modified from his father's soft murmurs and clicks of the tongue, along with a sign language that the beasts inherently seemed to understand. 

His body was strong, and his will stronger. He would stay with the bellowing cow in labor for countless hours, until her strivings ceased, and new life took its first breath. 

Kotetsu grew into a fine young man, with a keen and discerning eye for healthy stock, and a sense of the land that no other had seen in many years, predicting rain and drought, helping Izumo design the irrigation trails in the fields. 

Once Izumo had turned twelve, Kosatsuchi rode back in from town at sunset with the horse and cart, as he usually did. However, this time, a strange man was beside him. 

Both boys raced out to greet their father, Izumo with a baying month old lamb in his arms, Kotetsu with buckets of grain slung over his broadening shoulders. 

Both stopped short as they were met with a piercing stare from the newcomer. The younger set down the lamb, which promptly bounded off towards the water trough a few yards away. 

Kotetsu instinctively stepped in front of Izumo, head lowered, glaring up at the man, grain pails left to the side of him. Dark red eyes glowered back above sharp cheekbones and a chiseled chin.

"Boys, this is Yuhi Shinku." Their father nodded once to the stranger, before dismounting from the cart, bowing slightly as his company stepped down. "He is from the village of Konoha. He will be your instructor in the way of the shinobi." 

Kotetsu's eyes lit up like fireworks on a festival night, his entire body bristling with excitement. 

A real, live ninja! Only on one or two occasions had a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf come to the farmhouse to seek refuge or medical help on their journey. Kotetsu had always ogled the weapons and gear, eager to ask how they worked or what mission the men were on. 

Izumo, however, was silently attentive, making sure they were well fed and their wounds tended to. He shied away from where the blades were placed on the table. 

"How old are you?" Shinku addressed the pair, brow furrowed. "This one looks too young, Hagane." He squinted at Izumo, who shrunk away. 

"He's of age. I assure you, I have all his paperwork if you need proof." Kosatsuchi spoke quietly, and fear struck Izumo's heart. He felt as though he was being assessed like a young steer at an auction. He instinctively went to hide behind a now glowering Kotetsu. His lip curled.

"This is what you've given me to work with?" The dark haired shinobi reached down to grab Kotetsu by the face, cheeks held between fore and thumb, tilting it up. The teen resisted the urge to bite his fingers off. "Where did you find this one? He's a foreigner." 

Kosatsuchi frowned, tensing at how his son was being handled. "I...didn't find them. The sisters did. They said he had fought off shinobi that killed his refugee parents at a camp, with one of their own kunai." 

A grunt of satisfaction left Shinku's throat. 

"Interesting. Sounds impressive, if it were true." He took his hand back in a swift, sharp moment. 

"And this one?" The hand shot out again, curled finger holding up Izumo's chin, the boy going rigid, eyes wide. Kotetsu's fists clenched. "Very pretty." 

Kotatsuchi bristled at the comment. 

"He was found in a temple as a baby. The sisters believed he...came from a wealthy family who...could not care for him at the time." The words came out with great difficulty, concerned blue eyes focused on his beloved son. He'd never told the truth with such harsh clarity to him before. 

"Ah. An illegitimate. Wonderful." Shinku spat, arms now folded. 

Izumo's face began to crumple. 

Kotetsu stepped forward, having had enough of being socially acceptable. He went to slam his foot down on the man's, but the shinobi was quick to dodge, and retaliated with a sharp kick. 

Kotetsu was sent flying into Izumo, who hastily grabbed hold of him to soften his fall, squeaking in pain as he crashed into the ground. 

The older boy was up in a flash, swiftly taking out his carving knife, and rushing the shinobi, clashing steel to steel. 

To Shinku's surprise, Kotetsu was incredibly agile and alarmingly strong. He could keep up with the standard taijutsu techniques he dished out, eyes always searching for an opening. 

"You've got the spirit, child." The shinobi puffed an interested laugh, seeing the burning fury in the boy's smoldering gaze. "You must hone your skills, or else you're nothing but a wild animal." .

Izumo had snuck behind the man while he'd fought Kotetsu, steps silent and movement fluid as he plucked his staff from the ground, swinging it hard and low towards the back of the man's knees. 

Not quiet enough. The disturbance of air signaled the jonin to leap into the air, a spinning kick slamming hard into the boy's ribs, flinging him across the yard. 

Kotetsu, distracted by this, dodged a final blow and darted after his friend. 

"You think you can abandon the enemy to save a comrade?" Shinku snapped, hands clashing together in three signs, blowing out a icy gale at the boys. 

Kotetsu yanked Izumo down by the arm, and hauled him beneath the blast, rushing towards the shinobi, both boys' blades drawn, stepping in unison. 

The fight began in earnest. Every blow from the man stung like a colt's hoof, but the pair took the pain in stride, focused on each other's strengths and weaknesses, learning quickly what worked and what didn't. 

Grins appeared on all party's faces once the pace hastened, putting the boys' abilities to the test. 

To Kotetsu this was the strength of a wild bull but with the precision of a hot blooded stallion. He knew each successive strike could be his last, weaving effortlessly, eyes darting around to watch for Izumo's strategy, sharing a silent mental link between them. 

Izumo found Shinku's moves premeditated and lethal like the wolves he fought off to defend the sheep. He knew that he could not be clumsy. He kept the man occupied with leaps and tucked rolls, evading blows, his footwork fleet and swift. 

They put up a decent struggle for a few minutes, before Kotetsu grew too bold, and aimed for the man's diaphragm. Shinku glanced down at the cry of assumed victory, and grabbed the boy's wrist with one hand, twisting it with brutal force. 

Kotetsu's shriek did not drown out the sound of bones cracking and sinew tearing, and he fell to the ground in a writhing heap. Shinku was quick to get the boy's neck beneath his heel, digging into his throat.

Izumo stumbled backwards, eyes locked on his beloved friend's seizing form. 

This was the moment when Izumo's Byakugan was activated. 

With a shrill scream, the boy's body bristled, and a bright white light emanated from his right eye, the blood vessels along his cheek bulging as his vision went in and out. 

All he knew was that Shinku had to be stopped. 

He ran at the man with a rage unbridled, fist raised. As the jonin turned, his eyes grew wide in shock. It was quickly replaced with a snarl, but as he went to strike at the child, he found none of his moves connecting. 

Izumo saw every single breath he took as if it were written out on a blank page before him. Nothing went unseen. In a matter of seconds, he felt his teeth sink deep into the tendon of the man's neck, where he had sensed most of his energy flowing, knee slamming up into his gut, fingers twisted around his hair, pulling it sharply to get access to the neck. 

Shinku groaned in pain, but was able to easily rip the boy off of him, throwing him to the ground with a force to knock the wind from him, leaving him gasping for air like a fish. A limping Kotetsu was at Izumo's side in an instant, holding him with his one good arm up to his chest, face buried in his neck, mumbling something to him. 

A minute of silence passed, Kosatsuchi's eyes wide, old heart still pounding wildly from the fight. He had wanted to intervene, but knew this was the challenge the shinobi had asked of him. 

He could not stand it any longer, however, and ran to his children, scooping them up in his arms, looking them over, brushing hair from their eyes and searching for cuts, all while taking his headband and making an impromptu sling for Kotetsu's swollen arm. 

The older boy snarled at him, voice hoarse from pain. 

"Why'd you bring a  _ demon _ to our home?!" His teeth were bared like a wild animal. His blood ran hot, eyes red with hurt and confusion. 

Kosatsuchi had nothing to say. 

Shinku rubbed at the bloody marks on his neck, and straightened up, fixing his hair. 

"You've got yourself a deal, Hagane. I'll train these boys." The jonin gave them an affectionate smile. 

Kotetsu lunged at him from Kosatsuchi's arms, the old man flailing to grab hold of him.

"Don't you DARE mistreat my father's name like that!" He barked, ready to resume the fight. 

"Slow down, child. I was merely teaching you a lesson. Let me help you." Shinku's voice was oddly soft now. He approached slowly to the threesome. 

Kosatsuchi clung to the fainted Izumo, moving to shield him from the jonin, but at the sight of the man's hand glowing a pale green, he relaxed. 

"They'll be right as rain in a few hours." Shinku sighed, passing his healing hands over the child, but his brow was furrowed as he saw the boy's eyelids fluttered, one revealing the unmistakable pearly iris of the Byakugan. 

Kotetsu stood still, looking lost as he watched the man he had fervently tried to kill just five minutes earlier make all the cuts and bruises on his best friend's body disappear. 

"You, as well, Kotetsu-kun." Shinku's voice was still low, eyes never leaving Izumo's resting form in his father's arms. "Let me fix your arm." 

With a serious look from Kosastuchi, he relented, albeit begrudgingly, and trudged over, holding out his dangling arm. 

Shinku stood up, holding it carefully in scarred hands. Within a few minutes, it resumed its normal shape, and merely ached like a bruise. 

"You'll both need to rest for about a day. Your training starts at the beginning of next week." 

\--

Shinku-sensei, as he wished to be called, turned out to be much more caring than he originally seemed. Once the day had passed and both boys had regained their wits, he gently explained to them that it had been a test to find if they had the willpower to defend what they were entrusted with. Had they backed down, even once, Shinku would have turned around and left. 

"A true shinobi never lets down his guard. He never gives up protecting the most important thing to him - his village. You must gladly and unconditionally give your life to the hokage and his will." 

Kotetsu didn't know who this Hokage guy was, other than a few stories that Papa told him, but he would rather fight him than die for him. 

Izumo, timid, but determined, had huddled closer to his friend. 


	6. you truly are a kind boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha see what i did there im not crying im dying

** [[cry with me]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfagIh-meAU) **

Their training began in earnest a week from then, relinquished of their duties as shepherds of the farm. 

At first, Izumo had gone quietly to his mother and resisted. He didn't want to leave this peaceful, perfect life. 

"Darling…" Idomizu had brought him into her arms, wrapping him up in her soft woolen cloak, kissing the top of his head as he buried his face in her bosom, hugging her tight. "Shinobi make good pay. Not all missions involve violence. They try to avoid that as much as they can...most involve delivering scrolls and escorting important people." 

Izumo's fingers curled harshly into her skirts. 

"Think about all the little lambs that won't get sick this year, because you earned the money to get them medicine." She soothed him, stroking his hair. "We can even afford some of those beautiful angoras that you've always wanted. With cashmere wool, we could easily fix the old barn in the hills for more sheep to stay." 

Izumo stood still. He nodded his head once. 

"I will go. For you, not the sheep." He mumbled. "If you get sick, I will have enough to make you better." 

Idomizu blinked, dark eyes welling with fresh tears. She simply held the child close, voice trembling. 

"You truly are a kind boy." 

\--

Kotetsu went to his father that night, words blunt. 

"Is the farm failing?" He stood at the door to his father's study, face dark and sullen. 

Kosatsuchi blinked, startled from his musings at the desk. The lamplight was all that illuminated the dark room. He marveled at how muscular and lean his son had grown. 

He remained silent for a few moments, blue eyes' gaze unwavering searching Kotetsu's features. 

"...Yes. It's been a bad year." 

"But Izumo's smart. He knows how to handle money."

"That doesn't matter if there's no money left." 

"What the hell's that mean?" Kotetsu bristled. 

Kosatsuchi gave him a solemn look. 

"Your mother once had a baby. But she fell deathly ill afterwards. The infection was so terrible, that her body could not support the already weakened child." His voice was low. He had never shed a tear around his son. He didn't want to now. 

Kotetsu swallowed dryly, jaw clenched. 

"The baby died. And part of my wife did too. She grew so sickly that it took all we had to get her stable again. And then some. This farm has been our way of paying it off and starting a new life for ourselves." 

"....Papa…" Kotetsu breathed, face crumpling. He did not budge an inch, however. He respected his father's space. 

"The illness is coming back." He whispered. "The doctors say with medicine, she'll still have a while left." 

Kotetsu shuddered. 

"Izumo knew." 

His father nodded once. 

"He's very in tune with your mother." His voice cracked. "I feel he's known for some time." 

The young man stayed quiet for a while. 

He fixed his coal eyes on his father. 

"I will make sure you never have to worry about her ever again." His voice was full and deep. 

Kosatsuchi stiffened, them suddenly got up from his desk, the chair clattering to the floor, feet carrying him swiftly to his son, scooping him into his arms, holding him almost painfully tight, weeping under his breath. 

Kotetsu remained stock still. 

"I love you." He whispered, feeling his father's hot tears on his shoulder. 

After a long moment, Kosatsuchi pulled away, covering his face with his hand. 

"Your brother. Izumo." He murmured. "You must not speak of...what happened with his eye. Your mother has made an effort to cover it with his bangs." 

Kotetsu's face stayed expressionless. 

"Is it a curse? A demon eye?" 

His father shook his head. 

"No. But it gives away his heritage. A wealthy family in the village has eyes like that. If they found out...it could tear the village apart. It means he was...illegitimate." 

Kotetsu suddenly bristled. 

"There are people like you who beg the gods for a baby, and then it dies, but people who can't see over their stacks of gold who throw a baby into the garbage like a dead thing?!" He shouted, fists clenched, the thing called chakra he'd only just learned about blazing around him in a fiery orange aura. "I'll kill them!" 

Kosatsuchi stared at his son. 

"You can't say things like that." He whispered softly. "I don't think Izumo was unwanted." 

Kotetsu's hackles began to lower slowly. 

"I think...his mother fell in love with someone her family didn't want her to marry." He reached out to stroke his son's tear stricken face. "I think she loved him very much, and asked the gods to find him a new home, because he would have been killed under her roof if not." 

Kotetsu let out a strangled cry, fists pounding on his father's chest as he was held close. 

"That's not...fair!" He wailed, voice cracking. 

"Life seldom is, my dear." Kosatsuchi bore his son's grief with dignity, though it pained him. "But you must never tell him this. He could get killed if the family found out there was an illegitimate heir." 

Kotetsu's strivings ceased. He grew surly and silent. 

"...I will protect him with my life. I will die for him." He whispered hoarsely around the thick lump in his aching throat. 

"I know you would." His father spoke softly. 

"I love him." 

Kosatsuchi's form relaxed, the words, although muffled by his shirt, were clear. 

"I know." He tenderly caressed the boy's back. "That alone is just as dangerous as the house that abandoned him." 

Kotetsu nodded into his father's chest. 

"All I want is his happiness. If he marries some stupid girl, I wont get in the way." He mumbled. "I only wanna see him smile all the time." 

  
  


Kosatsuchi smiled down at him, tears cascading down his wrinkled cheeks. 

"You really are a kind boy." 


	7. What Am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> absolutely nobody:  
sheep:  
shinku: EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR P A L M

Training was intense and merciless. Both boys were taught about the basics of ninjutsu and taijutsu. Kotetsu excelled immediately at taijutsu, his strikes hard hitting and precise. 

Izumo had an overwhelming talent at ninjutsu, his water elemental techniques able to adapt on the fly to anything Shinku threw at him. 

They learned control, focus, and stamina exercises.

Within two weeks, the young men were more than ready to enter the Shinobi Academy of Konoha. 

Shinku took Izumo aside one day, and sat with him under an old plum tree. 

"Your eye." He said flatly. "It is yours to decide if you wish to use. Be ware, if someone realizes what you are, you will be killed." 

Izumo said nothing for a long time. 

"Am I a demon?" 

"No." 

"What am I?" 

"I cannot tell you. But I wish to show you something." 

Shinku rose to his feet, and told Izumo to whistle for one of his favorite sheep. The boy did as he was asked. 

"Open that power of your eye." 

Izumo stared at the docile animal, its doleful eyes and soft, fluttering ears soothing him immensely. 

He closed his eyes and tensed his body, letting his chakra well up through his veins and filling his senses, hair ruffling like in a cool breeze. 

He felt the sudden strain and heat from the veins swelling rigidly along the right side of his face, coursing up towards the pure white light emanating from the mysterious eye. 

"Look at the beast carefully. Do you see its life force?" Shinku spoke in a low voice. "See where the chakra is concentrated the most." 

Izumo was hypnotised by the flowing currents of energy, eddies swirling and spinning in tight circles at certain points on the animal. The world had grown dark around him. It was nothing but Shinku's voice and the sheep, which seemed to be moving at a fraction of the speed it had been before. 

"You will strike it with your forefinger in eight places. Do you see the brightest chakra points?" 

Izumo nodded slowly. They were like stars. A constellation of his beloved sheep. 

"You will not kill it. I assure you. You will cause it no pain. You are simply stopping the flow of her chakra, like a dam. The water pools when the flow is disrupted, and grows still. She will do the same."

Izumo felt the chakra glide down his arms and into his hands, the sensation making his ears pound. 

"Strike, Izumo!" 

It was nothing but a blur as the boy hit each of the eight chakra points in what seemed like a second's time. 

The ewe cried out, baying with confusion as her legs buckled beneath her, tongue lolling, eyes wide. 

Izumo stood over the paralyzed animal, body still bristling with a teal chakra aura, panting. 

"Excellent. This is what your eye can do for you. It is yours to control. Do not let it control you." Shinku stepped forward, a hand on his shoulder. "I can tell you are a pacifist by nature. None of your strikes are to kill. But you still have the intent of a shinobi. This is a way you can avoid bloodshed." 

Izumo relaxed slowly, and knelt down, stroking the soft wooly pelt of his beloved pet. 

"Can it be undone?" He whispered. 

"Yes." Shinku murmured. "But you must train in secret for these techniques. Those who teach this taijutsu are highly secretive about it. It was simply a stroke of luck that I came across hearing the very basics." 

Izumo opened his eye again, vision blurring as he tried to focus it on his sheep again. He could see where the chakra points had turned red with stress. It felt like instinct, how his fingers curled and struck the points again, seemingly undoing the knot-like barriers that held back the flow. 

After a few moments, the ewe lifted her head, bleating and glancing around, still disoriented. 

The boy swiftly concentrated his chakra into his palms, rubbing and massaging the stiff joints, healing jutsu glowing a cool green around his hands. In a matter of minutes, the ewe was up on her feet, licking his face and snuffling him joyfully. She seemed to understand she had only been restrained, just as she would be for shearing. 

"Do not speak of what you've learned. Not even to Kotetsu." 

Izumo looked up at Shinku. 

"I can't promise that." He whispered. 

His teacher simply stared down at him. 

"One day you may not have the luxury of calling him your brother." He saw something in this child. A potentially dark future. 

"He's not my brother!" Izumo spat, bristling. "He's my best friend! Don't you know...brothers can't get--" 

He stopped dead in his tracks, mouth clamped shut. 

Shinku's eyes narrowed. 

"Kotetsu is my partner. He's not my blood. He's the thing I value most. The thing I want to protect more than anything else." Izumo lowered his gaze. "My family is who I choose. Kotetsu is a part of that, but he's only a brother to me as a shinobi." 

The older man scowled briefly before turning away. 

"Many things will change for you, shepherd boy. Next week you will leave with me to go to Konoha and study to be a genin at the Academy." 

Izumo only wilfully turned his head, pulling the sheep into his lap, burying his face in her wool. 


	8. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the nasty chapter. ill put *** before there part where it gets...less than kosher. once you hit that and dont want to read any more, just skip to the next chapter. theres aftercare if it makes you feel any better.

Late that night, Izumo returned from the fields. 

Kotetsu had waited up for him, the small paper lantern on the bedside table illuminating the small room with a soft, honeyed glow. The scented candle permeated the air with a gentle chamomile. 

His dark eyes watched silently, the coal color retaining a glint of light. 

Izumo quietly closed the door, locking it and stripping down to his undergarments, tossing his clothes into a wicker basket close by. 

He brushed back his long bang behind his ear, the right eye still slightly pale, as though a cataract was forming. He gazed at his friend.

"I don't want to leave." Izumo whispered, feeling small and fragile in the dark. He was not built like Kotetsu. He was still quite skinny and bony, though his muscles were wiry and strong. "I don't want to be a shinobi." 

Kotetsu's eyes spoke volumes, expression soft and tender. He simply stared at Izumo for a few moments, before subtly pawing at the sheets beside him, beckoning him over. 

The boys had of course, been built two beds. And of course, had really only used one.

Early on, their parents didn't mind. But once their bodies had begun to change...if their mother came up to the attic to scold them for sleeping in, and saw them sleeping together, they got it tenfold from their father that night. 

Izumo didn't understand why it was such a bad thing, but Kotetsu, being a couple years older, knew right away. If they were to bond with each other, then they wouldn't want to find wives later on in life -- at least that's what he figured. 

Spankings of course, were a thing of the past. 

Izumo never took physical punishment well, cowering and crying, and Kotetsu could care less if he had been beaten black and blue. Their parents learned right away that it would teach the boys nothing.

After being lectured, they were given some of the most difficult tasks for the next day, and no free time for a week. 

So, of course, being boys, they simply figured a way to hide it. They knew exactly when their mother would come up to check on them if they weren't up yet. Five minutes before (they couldn't stand being apart for more) this, Izumo would crawl out of Kotetsu's bed and into his own. 

Their parents had been none the wiser for a year now. 

Izumo automatically obliged, shuffling over and quickly snuggling up into his friend's toasty embrace, taking in his scent. He relaxed in the strong arms and sighed happily, nose buried in his chest. 

Unlike Izumo, Kotetsu never slept with clothes on, only begrudgingly in winter. 

_ That's  _ why their parents were so adamant about them not sharing beds. 

"You don't have to." Kotetsu murmured, pulling Izumo as close as possible, curling protectively around him. "Stay with mom and the sheep. She'd want you to stay, she loves you the most." 

"I wanna bring Princess with me." The younger's breath hitched, wiry little arms tightening around his friend. 

Kotetsu grew quiet. 

"Izumo…" He whispered, not knowing what else to say. He was terrible with words. But his hands, though calloused, were the kindest Izumo had ever felt. Kotetsu petted his friend, tracing over every inch of him he could reach, finally retreating into that silky soft hair. 

"...I know it's...the right thing to do. Mom and Dad can have everything they need, and the sheep will have...so many...nice...things…" But no matter how optimistic Izumo wanted to be, he had begun to shakily cry. The thought of never hearing the sheep low to him in greeting, the heady scent of stir fry as the sun went down and his mother's smiling face…

The boys held one another silently, Izumo's hushed sobs kept secret under the covers, face pressed to Kotetsu's shoulder. He wept until he was gasping for fresh air. He poked his head out, and in a sudden movement, Kotetsu instinctively kissed him. 

Izumo froze to the spot, the sensation still burning on his upper cheek. 

Sure, as little kids, they'd kissed and cuddled, though it was almost exclusively Izumo, who had been terribly affectionate. Kotetsu would make faces and retching noises any time he got kisses, but would be smiling the entire time. 

This...this was  _ different.  _

Izumo stared at him, shivering like a lamb left in the cold. 

He hiccuped, swallowing thickly. 

He felt so vulnerable. 

Kotetsu's eyes were half lidded and his gaze warm. Almost too warm. Izumo felt his whole body heat up, and he squirmed. 

The older boy leaned in to kiss him again, but the younger bristled, turning his head away, body tensed. 

Kotetsu was not to be deterred. He kissed Izumo's neck instead. The boy jerked in alarm, shuddering with a strange feeling. 

"D-don't…" He breathed, eyes squinched shut. But his body had already begun to relax under his friend's wandering lips. He was confused, afraid...but at the same time, he knew it wasn't because of Kotetsu. He was scared of his own feelings. 

He trusted his friend explicitly. 

*** * ***

The older boy pulled him even closer, leg swinging over his thigh to hold it between his own, his affection clumsy and his kisses sloppy. He didn't really understand what was happening either, though below his belly, an overwhelming sensation was making his head fuzzy. 

Instinct told him to roll Izumo over and do whatever he wanted above him, and hug him tight, but he was too invested on feeling his friend tremble in his arms, tentatively returning the kisses. 

The younger felt the older's muscular stomach roll up against his, followed by strong hips, and...something else he...really didn't want to think about. 

"I...saw...the s-sheep...rutting this...morning." He mumbled weakly, confusion and heat clouding his senses. 

Kotetsu grunted softly in his ear, preoccupied with suckling at Izumo's neck. 

"...th-the rams...were...d-doing...it...since the...e-ewes had already gone...to the...p-pond…" The younger's eyelids fluttered, panting as the older's rough hands roamed freely, finding the place that ached the most. 

Kotetsu said nothing, fingers curling around Izumo, rubbing along the soft skin. 

The boy suddenly pushed away, knees hiking up protectively. 

"I-I'm t-too s-scared!" He confessed squeakily, hands to his mouth, eyes wide. 

Kotetsu blinked, struggling with his hormonal heat for a few seconds before frowning. 

It had been different for each boy. Kotetsu had almost instantly discovered himself while still at the orphanage. Sister had to scold him many times for touching himself, especially when he was around the other children, though he didn't even realize they were there. He tried to hide it, but kept getting caught. During his adolescent years, the novelty wore off, but once he hit the age of ten, it got twice as bad. 

Mostly, because he found a dirty magazine under one of the tack chests in the stable, probably left behind from an old farmhand. 

He kept it away from Izumo, for fear of judgement. But his friend wasn't stupid, and found it while snooping around. The shock was too much for him, and he quickly stuffed it back where he found it. But the lurid images still haunted him.

Izumo had never really bothered to explore any "strange" feelings he got as he got older, just chalking it up to the same reason his feet got hot at night. He was simply growing, and it'd go away eventually. It all changed, of course, when he watched one of the rams rut one of the ewes while he was leading them to the second pasture. 

At first, he ran at it, yelling and waving his staff, before realizing what was happening. There was something mesmerizing about it, though it equally repulsed him. 

Izumo crawled into his own bed that night, closed his eyes, curled up, and thought about the girls in the magazine as his belly clenched and he felt nauseous. 

Kotetsu woke up to the sound of his friend jerking his hips into the pillow, gasping and squeaking as he did so. 

He was instantly light headed at the scene, and hastily jacked off himself, waiting until Izumo was at the edge before finishing. He felt weird. But he never saw his friend the same again. He wanted to do what the men in the magazine did to him, though he didn't...really understand  _ why. _ He figured it was just like with some of the farm dogs that ran around, the males mounting one another just so the one on bottom would roll over. 

Kotetsu looked over the quivering boy. 

"I'm sorry." He said thickly, but it sounded hollow. 

Izumo blinked rapidly, looking away, shoulders hunched to his cheeks. 

"...It...still hurts." He mumbled, cheeks flushing. 

Kotetsu's scowl darkened. 

"Just close your eyes, okay?" His expression lightened, gently pulling Izumo back into his arms. "Just hug me and think of something else." 

His friend stared glassy eyed at him before nodding. 

Izumo quickly lost his early trepidation to the knowing hand of Kotetsu, bucking into it and whimpering, finding comfort in his friends strong embrace, his steady breathing in his ear. 

But he wanted more. His movements grew erratic, and he wrapped his leg over his friend's hip, the sensation of touching him  _ there _ with  _ himself  _ causing his head to spin. Izumo dug his nails into Kotetsu's back, the feeling of his friend's hand wrapping around them both, holding them together the final straw. He gasped and pushed Kotetsu onto his back, head bowed into his chest before he lifted it, chin up, rhythmic squeaks escaping in throaty moans. 

Kotetsu just stared at him, completely in shock. But the feeling of the final thrust, the throbbing, the hot, sticky mess all over his bare stomach -- he didn't last long either. 

Izumo gasped for air like a fish, hair cascading down his shoulders, chest heaving, eyes squinched shut. 

He didn't,  _ couldn't  _ look down. 

Kotetsu tentatively reached up, hands stroking his friend's shoulders, clueless as to what he was supposed to say, do...he didn't want Izumo to run off crying, or punch him, or worse, never speak to him again. His mind raced, his heart pounding just as fast. 

"It's okay." He mumbled, immediately following it up with the worst thing he could have possibly said. "I love you." 

Izumo stared at him. 

Everything welled up in him, tears, nausea, an overwhelming sense of dread. Like he'd just committed some sort of unforgivable crime. 

He covered his face with his hands, sitting back on Kotetsu's hips, stomach heaving as he sobbed. 

His friend swallowed hard, hastily scrambling to sit up, scooping Izumo up into his arms, one wrapped securely around his back, the other so his hand pressed to the back of his head.

"I-it's okay. The dogs do this sometimes, too. It...it's not bad." Kotetsu fumbled frantically for some sort of excuse. "You...just...needed...some help." He panted, the dizziness finally hitting him too. 

Izumo threw up a little in his mouth

"I...need a b-bath.." He choked. He felt disgusting. 

Kotetsu blinked, heart stopping. 

"...can I...come with you?" 

Izumo hiccupped, tears suddenly falling all over their laps, and nodded. He grabbed Kotetsu around the ribs and hugged him painfully tight. 

They snuck out to the bath tub down stairs, Izumo clawing off his underwear and staring blindly at the tub as Kotetsu turned on the hot tap to fill it. 

They spent the better part of the hour scrubbing each other down and washing one another's hair. Every so often, Izumo would cuddle into Kotetsu's arms, but at their nakedness, feel sick and draw back. Eventually his friend gave him a tender look. 

"Are you...okay?" 

"I don't know." 

"You're still my friend."

"..."

Kotetsu felt like a glass cage, all his guts and emotions threatening to come crashing out if it broke. 

"I'm scared." Izumo whispered. He was still shaking like a cold, lost lamb. "I'm really scared. I feel sick." 

Kotetsu forced himself to stay calm, even if his insides were writhing with pain. Did he just...break Izumo? He kept looking at him with the eyes of a beaten dog. 

The older boy swallowed thickly. 

"I'm sorry." It was earnest this time. "I'm so sorry." He didn't know what to say. 

Izumo turned doe eyes on him, brow upturned. 

"...I love you, too." He breathed. 

Kotetsu then felt the nausea wash over him in a frigid wave, bile rising in his throat. 

"...I'm...scared too." He admitted, cold sweat breaking out over his chest.

Izumo gave him a weak smile. 

"It's okay." He offered, though it was a pathetic offer at best. He wanted to vomit out all the excuses that piled up like hot sick in the pit of his stomach. But he knew Kotetsu would see right through it. And yet...one slipped. "You're..right. Dogs do it, too. But they're still friends."

_ But we  _ aren't  _ dogs.  _ They both thought. 

In the end, the water grew cool and unpleasant, and the boys drained it, stumbling dazily up to their bedroom, collapsing in bed together. 

Izumo easily found comfort in Kotetsu's warm embrace, earlier worries far away as his friend stroked his hair and hummed to the radio on the windowsill, the breeze soothing their goosebumped skin. 

In the middle of the night, Kotetsu got up and moved the chest in front of the door, locking it. Even if their parents had the key, they wouldn't be able to open the door. 

Kotetsu wanted Izumo to rest as long as he needed, and he wanted to be the one to hold him the whole time. 

\-- 

Kotetsu asked for beatings this time, wanting to spend the day with Izumo instead of being sent off to till the farthest fields. He argued that one of the barns needed fixing up in the hills, and checked over for exposed nails and wires. 

His back stung from the lashes, but it didn't faze him, eyes forward, staring sightlessly ahead as the switch carved lines into his shoulders. He simply pictured Izumo's contented face as he slept, cuddled into his arms. 

His father didn't understand why his favorite son was acting so strangely. Something...bad must have happened the night, or day before with Izumo. But he didn't ask questions. 


	9. Night of the Final Day, Dawn of the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LIKE SHEEP OKAY THEYRE GOOD PEOPLE

The boys spent most of the day in silence, the other's company all the needed as they tended the flock, Kotetsu cooking wild mushrooms and carrots over the little spit up by one of the barns, the smell of fresh sheep's milk making his stomach rumble as he stirred the stew. 

Izumo sat by the fire, baby lamb in his lap, pulling ticks off her and throwing them into the flames. 

The barn had been completely scoured and cleaned. Kotetsu wanted it as nice as possible, knowing his friend would be worried sick about his precious flock. 

They sat together, slurping soup from stone bowls, shoulder to shoulder, smiling and laughing.

Kotetsu noticed Izumo was much more affectionate than normal today. He was...clingy, almost. He certainly wasn't complaining, and leaned in to nuzzle his cheek, causing the younger to squeak and blush. But he only giggled and pushed him away playfully. 

They sat out on the top of the hill, watching over the tiny cotton balls of sheep that wandered about slowly, the sun setting into the curve of green that was the distant forests, holding hands. 

After a short while, Izumo reached into his satchel to pull out some unrefined wool and slicker brushes. He worked at the fibers until they were soft and bouncy, pulling them out into supple strands. It was a way for him to relax. He loved everything about the livelihood of shepherding. These creatures were his life. 

Kotetsu watched reverently as Izumo refined the wool before putting it back into his satchel to spin later. 

"We'll come visit often. I'll have dad send you wool while we're away. We can make you a cloak, okay?" He kissed the top of Izumo's head as the boy laid it on his shoulder, sidling up to him. "That way, the sheep will get to watch over  _ you  _ for once." He laughed to himself.

"Okay." Izumo whispered, eyes closed. 

They sat together until the sun was nothing more than dying sparks below the treeline and the sheep had all laid down. 

Kotetsu finally urged Izumo up as the boy had begun to nod off, carefully hoisting him into his arms. His friend protested, and they settled for piggybacking. 

The older was not as sure footed as the younger, but he could see the paths better in the night. He safely carried Izumo all the way back to the glowing lights of the farmhouse. 

\--

That night, they snuggled close in Kotetsu's bed, murmuring to one another about silly little things, until Izumo spoke up. 

"No matter where we go, nothing can tear us apart, right?" He pressed his face to Kotetsu's warm, bare chest. 

"Yeah." His friend smiled, hugging him and chuckling. "If something does, I'll kill it, and we'll be together again."

Izumo burst into giggles, nuzzling up to Kotetsu's neck and settling with his nose buried to the crook of his jaw. 

The sound was more precious than any amount of gold the older boy could earn, as a shinobi or otherwise. He would defend Izumo with his life. 

\--

Their last day was spent with shaky smiles and tears, packing their things and saying their goodbyes. 

Both boys felt numb as they hugged their parents, as if this were the last they'd ever see of them. Something felt... _ off.  _

It was raining that late spring day. 

Kotetsu held Izumo close under his cloak as they sat together on the cart, his eyes forward, watching the rain drip down Shinku's broad straw hat, their father sitting beside him in silence, reins in hand. 

Izumo drifted off, kept dry and warm in Kotersu's arms, dreaming of Princess following them in secret. He wondered if there could be shinobi sheep, like they had hounds and wolves. 

The pair stood in silence at the entrance to the Academy barracks, unable to say anything to their father. Izumo just held onto his shirt for a few moments, while Kotetsu looked away. 

The difference in his sons was astounding. But he felt they needed each other more because of it. Their weaknesses were supported in one another's strengths. He had complete faith in them.

Shinku bowed once to Kotatsuchi, and the older man returned the gesture. 

Izumo slipped his fingers between Kotetsu's for comfort. This village...was more like a city. It seemed endless. If he let go of his friend's hand...he was certain he'd get lost right away. 


	10. [placeholder]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a placeholder chapter for kotetsu and izumo meeting some characters in konoha bc otherwise the next chapter seems a bit bizarre, but im lazy and i didnt want to spend more time than i had to forcing these assholes to socialize again \
> 
> if you want that Sweet Character Development youll have to wait a little for this chapter. i got impatient bc the next chapter is the coolest [and saddest lmao]

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait till you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold


	11. Night of the Ninetails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IRUKA  
I HATE YOU KISHIMOTO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit im gonna tie in Kotetsu with the Inuzuka clan, i just have to figure out how. so like he aint no fuckin werewolf shit i promise. he was just raised by them lmao

Their first year was a blur, and trying to recall the details seemed impossible for the men nowadays, not even their combined efforts able to discern what had happened.

All they could remember was being unable to keep apart for more than a few hours at a time. With all the strange faces and different customs...they were all they had. Not a night went by without the boys sneaking into one another's bed for comfort, stress relief, or both.

But there was one thing they remembered right away. Anyone could. 

It was the year of the Kyuubi's attack. 

By early fall, both boys had graduated as genins, Izumo's booksmarts passing him with flying colors and Kotetsu's strength and natural taijutsu talent impressing his sensei -- who happened to be Shinku himself. 

But, only a few weeks after being placed on their jounin-genin squad with Shikaku Nara, October hit. 

Kotetsu hated fall. It was the season his parents died. It was the season where everything died. 

They remembered where they had been. Most people did. 

They were out that night, huddled together in a tall tree, watching the full moon and stars, legs swinging, Princess the stuffed sheep in Izumo's arms as they talked quietly. They weren't supposed to be out, but they'd been caught too many times in one another's beds, or staying up late talking, that they didn't want to risk getting caught again. Even if it _ was _ worse to be found outside after curfew. 

They saw the moon darken like congealed blood before they heard the first explosion. And with that, pillars of fire rose up in the distant forest -- nine to be exact. The nine tails of the Kyuubi.

** [[HTTYD IS GOOD SHIT]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKLJpH2g5_k) **

In a flash, Kotetsu was up, Izumo in his arms. He wasted no time leaping down the tree. This was not the time to ask questions, or to investigate. He knew one thing, and as the screams of villagers echoed faintly in town, he knew he was right. 

This was what he remembered as a child. The look on his parents face as they told him to run when kept trying to wander back to camp. Their sweat stained faces and contracted pupils, despite trying to reassure him with weak smiles. 

Izumo clutched him like a lifeline, eyes peeled wide, hyperventilating as the distant head of beast was reared, eyes like miniature suns at midnight, fangs purest white. 

Kotetsu was on the nearest roof in an instant, unkempt hair whipping around his face in the wake of the shockwave of the first strike. 

He turned to bolt towards the upper hills, when Izumo suddenly began squirming in his arms. 

"We can't leave the academy!" He begged, "The other kids are in there!" He was gasping for air uncontrollably. 

Kotetsu stared at him, coal eyes red in the strange light. 

"The teachers will get them to safety." His words were slurred, and he tightened his grip painfully on the boy. He looked to the hills as the explosions got closer. If he had to take Izumo up there in pieces, he would. The wolf blood in him was beginning to boil. 

Sister never told the others that he had been found scouring the camp months after his parents died, eating raw meat with a pack of wolves. He didn't remember much of those days, but the fear aggression had never left him. 

"But--" 

Kotetsu was now fully bristled, pupils contracting oddly into slits, teeth bared. 

Izumo's face grew pale with terror. Never once in his life had he seen his friend behave this way. 

But as he began to leap away with the younger boy in his arms, Izumo wriggled out. He stuffed Princess into his satchel and stood his ground, eyes burning. 

"Shikaku Sensei said we have to leave our old lives behind!" He cried out, eyes overflowing with tears. "He said if we're ever to be true shinobi, we have to believe in the Will of Fire!" 

_ "I'm not leaving you!" _ Kotetsu roared, lunging at Izumo, who swiftly ducked, swinging his leg up to catch his friend in the ribs, stunning him. 

"The village has watched over us! Think about the nice people like Minato-sama and Mr. Umino! And Shikaku-Sensei, even if he says we're annoying, he really cares about us!" Izumo bawled, "I won't leave those people!" 

Kotetsu stared blindly at him.

_ The Will of Fire… _

He'd only seen Izumo as his Will. He viewed the rest of the village as something that could hurt him...but now he could see that Izumo had fangs of his own. 

"Run away, coward! I'm going back!" 

Kotetsu watched him turn tail and leap down the roof towards the Academy for all of half a second before following him.

_ The Will of Fire... _was it about protecting more than your best friend? 

The fires were drawing nearer as the alarms sounded all across Konoha, every light flickering on at the Academy. Smoke billowed from the forests to the south, the ground shaking. It was as if an ancient dragon had awoken.

Izumo's feet did not fail him. He was swift and sure footed, darting in and out of people who ran through the streets in panic. Kotetsu took the high road, sprinting along the sides of buildings, avoiding the wires best he could, watching over his friend. 

They arrived at the Academy in under a minute. 

The children, all of varying ages were huddled up against the wall, with the senseis standing guard, forming an opaque barrier wall around them. The building was sturdy, but there was no real chance of it withstanding a direct blow from the Ninetails. The senseis knew this, and yet reassured the children to stay calm. They faced away from the students, tears in their eyes. The idea of being able to transport the children to the hills was impossible with the child to teacher ratio, even with shadow clones. They had no choice but to bunker down and pray. 

Kotetsu and Izumo burst in through the door, surprising the teachers. They scanned the scene, Izumo's mind working a mile a minute. He had to think of a way to get everyone out to safety. 

Just as he thought he was on to something, a shrieking child was brought through the door behind him, in the arms of one of the youngest jounin-senseis, Shiranui Genma. The young boy's face was covered in blood, and he was wailing incoherently for his parents. 

Izumo felt his heart break, but turned back to the situation at hand. Kotetsu helped Genma hold the child still to clean his face. A gaping open wound bisected it horizontally, from cheek to cheek. 

Izumo felt the chakra rise in his body by instinct, the explosions getting louder, the screams of children and the heady smoke filling his lungs. 

A bright white light flashed as his right eye opened, seeing past the mass of chakra networks in the room, beyond the walls, all the way into the forests. It was almost a clear line to the trees...but how to transport nearly a hundred people without losing any? Humans alone wouldn't be able to make the journey…

"Everyone! Listen up!" Izumo suddenly yelled, Byakugan charting a path to the woods as he spoke. "I need the senseis to use a transformation jutsu!" 

Kotetsu instantly backed him up, arms tense, fists raised. "Don't question him! We have no time to waste!" 

"Everyone, please make as many shadow clones as you can muster. Two kids to a person. Get on the roof, and transform into a large bird. The shockwaves are sending gusts in the direction of the woods, so you can ride the updrafts all the way there. I will fly front to guide you!" Izumo's voice cracked under the strain of sheer volume, but Genma nodded to the others. 

"We're fish in a barrel here. We can't rely on Lords Third and Fourth to keep the Ninetails out of the village forever." 

The teachers nodded back, lowering the barrier to form shadow clones, grabbing the children two at a time under their arms. Kotetsu made two shadow clones himself and hauled a pair of crying kids into his arms as well. 

Genma held the bloody-faced child close to his chest as his shadow clones quickly raced in and scooped up the last of the students before following Izumo to the top of the Academy. 

Izumo made three shadow clones, each turning into large white falcons. 

"I'm taking this form so you can't lose sight of me. You must all take the form of a soaring bird. Large, preferably. Vultures, condors, eagles...anything like that will do. That way you don't have to focus on aerial maneuvering as much as letting the wind take you there." 

The senseis did as they were told, the children clambering up on their backs. 

"Two of me will flank beneath the formation. That way if any children slip, I will be there to catch them. Your priority is to go forward, understood?" Izumo shrieked in his falcon form. "Ready? Fly!" 

\--

Genma flew beside him at point as a golden eagle, one of his own extra clones below the group as well. 

"You come up with this by yourself, kid?" He asked, yellow eyes narrowed as a flash of light erupted behind them, sending a powerful gust beneath their feathers. He angled them to catch the hot updraft. "Big risk, assuming we all know how the fuck to fly, yknow. But brilliant, considering the tailwind." 

Izumo stared straight ahead, flapping once. 

"I've studied birds for half my life. I considered all the animal options we had, and ground retreat was out of the question. This was the only answer." He replied cooly. 

Genma was astounded but only made a hum of approval in response. 

Kotetsu, now a secretary bird, flew above the flock with one of the Izumo clones, eyes trained on the backs of the senseis for any child losing their grip. His sharp eyes spotted one, and he dove down, snatching it up in his beak as it began to tumble down towards the burning village. He made to tuck it between his shoulder blades, but had flown too low, eyes widening in alarm as a flailing electrical wire struck him across the face like a scalding whip. 

The child fell from Kotetsu's beak, but he wasn't about to lose it now. He dove dangerously low, powerful legs outstretched, talons digging into the shingles of a roof, scrabbling furiously for a hold as he angled his long neck up, catching the child once more in his beak. He ran like hell, leaping from building to building, muscular legs giving him the final push he needed to find that much needed updraft, wings unfurling like a rainbow sail as another shockwave sent him barrelling back into the sky towards the flock. 

Izumo's clone swiftly folded his wings and dove down to meet him, taking the child in his claws to return to the original ridee, gently settling it back between the condor's wings. 

The hills were only about a kilometer out now. Izumo's white body shone in the moonlight, not even the smoke obscuring the bright feathers. 

His Byakugan matched the silvery glow, able to see the air currents through the smoke and leaves, weaving through them expertly, leading with others close in tow. 

The group had finally reached the cuff of the tail wind, gliding downwards to alight at the forest's edge. 

Once every child and sensei was accounted for, and shadow clones dissipated, Genma addressed the group. 

"Any jounin who wants to follow me back to provide back up to the fight, come with me now. Chuunin, remain here with the young'uns." He paused, seeing the look in most of the men's eyes. "Your first and foremost duty is to uphold the Will of Fire. Whether that is your students or the village, is your decision." 

Six men stepped up. It was the rest of the jounins. They all silently agreed to go back with Genma. 

The young jounin nodded once to Izumo, and gave him a salute before leaping off the cliffside as a bird, the others following him just far enough until they could get steady footholds, as they would have been flying against the wind now. 

Izumo collapsed on the ground, adrenaline seeping out of him like blood from an open wound. He shook and panted, eyes rolling as his Byakugan faded. 

Kotetsu tore his way through the others to get to him, scooping him up into his arms and sitting with him, hugging him tight. His face hurt to the point of faintness, but he held on. He had to make sure Izumo was okay. 

When he pulled away, his friend made a fearful face, lips pulled back in a repulsed grimace. 

"Kotetsu…! Y-your...f-face!" He choked back the nausea at the sight, closing his eyes quickly. 

The boy obviously couldn't see it himself, and grabbed for his knife, shining it up to see his reflection. The skin across the bridge of his nose and all the way across either cheek was peeling away and black, blood congealed and the flesh warped in a horrifying manner, leaving the bone of his nose exposed. 

He dropped the knife and turned away, vomiting into the fallen leaves. He had seen dead and rotting animals before. But this was his own _ face. _

At the sound, one of the chuunin ran over, grabbing his shoulders. He pulled him back into his lap, brushing the boy's wild black hair away from his face. 

Kotetsu looked up, instantly recognizing the young man. 

"Just breathe. I'll fix it best I can. The heat cauterized most of it." 

"K-Kabuto!" The genin gasped, seeing one of his oldest friends smile endearingly down at him. 

"Yes. You've grown a lot since you left." He beamed, hands glowing bright jade as they began to heal the ugly wound. "Mother would be so proud." 

Izumo weakly crawled on his hands and knees over to them, crying from the cooldown, throwing his arms around Kabuto's waist and sobbing into the side of his shoulder. 

"I missed you, too." The young man chuckled. "You'll all be okay. I've already healed all the scrapes and bruises of the kids." His voice was soothing and kind, just like his mother's. 

Once Kotetsu had been bandaged up best he could, they stumbled after Kabuto towards the rest of the group.

Izumo and Kotetsu wound up snuggled deep into Kabuto's embrace as the chuunin propped himself up against a tree, thoughts of Sister calming them. 

"I'll stay here, just in case the Kyuubi gets closer." He told them. "It's scary, but we're all okay, see? You were both so brave. You helped save all of us." 

Izumo passed out. Kotetsu watched the sensei hug the other children close, hiding their faces from their burning homes, murmuring reassuring words to them. 

One of the children, the one with the scar across his nose, kept trying to run back. He was the only one who wouldn't stop crying. The chuunin were desperately trying to console him, with no luck. 

Suddenly, there was a blinding golden light, like chains of lightning erupting from the south. The Kyuubi roared as the sparkling yellow bindings constricted its body, pulling it downward. The explosions stopped. Only the rumbling growls and yowls of the beast were heard. Everything else was eerily silent. 

There was a rustling, and Genma appeared once again, cut and bleeding, skin stained with smoke. He coughed, and held another young man in his arms. 

"Yakushi! Come here. This one needs your help." He laid the teenager down, who was gasping and coughing violently. Kabuto was up in an instant, leaving Kotetsu and Izumo to hold one another. 

They watched as Kabuto ran healing hands across the one they recognized as Gekko Hayate, a good friend of Genma. Soon, his breathing slowed, and he struggled no more. 

The screech of the scarred child brought Kabuto and Kotetsu's attention in that direction. 

Genma was holding the boy close in his arms, hand to the back of his head as the child kicked and screamed at him, crying out "No! No!" Over and over. 

Kotetsu's heart sank. 

Genma did his best to soothe the boy, swaying side to side a bit, murmuring. 

Kabuto had picked up what little he could hear. 

"Your dad fought hard. He struck the Ninetails right in the face. Lords Third and Fourth were able to stop it because of him." Genma kissed the boy's temple, tears in his own eyes. "I was beside him. I told him you were safe, and he said that was all he needed to know."

The boy simply wept. 

"Iruka, your mother saved me. Even though she was injured, she fought to her last breath. She was happy knowing you were with your friends. She said she loves you, and always...will." Genma's voice cracked bitterly, and he buried his face in the boy's hair, knees shaking as he slowly knelt down onto the ground, clutching him tight, curling inward, holding Iruka's face to his chest to muffle the child's wails. 

Kotetsu felt his own face crumple, and he wept noisily into Izumo's neck, the boy weakly reaching up to hug him back, with what little strength he had left. 

It was over. 

Konoha lay in a smoldering wreckage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g E N M A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> also yeah he and hayate gay u welcome
> 
> ALSO KABUTO YOU GOODEST BOY....WHYD YOU GO AND TURN INTO NASTY SNAKEMAN FUCK YOU KISHIMOTO YOU RUIN ALL THE CUTE ONES
> 
> presumably since everyone was in a fucking panic bc the village was ON GODDAMN FIRE no one really cared that some no name kid had a white glowy eye. he used it for all of like half an hour anyway so


	12. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the noncon chapter. no one gets hurt. but just like. heads up
> 
> if you dont marry kabuto IM marrying kabuto. pre shippuden pre tsunade arc pre most everything bc kishimoto is a betacuck

The boys stayed with different jounin-senseis as the weeks passed and Konoha slowly was rebuilt. For the most part, they lived with Shikaku Nara, but on occasion he'd push them onto his good friend Inoichi Yamanaka, now that he had a newborn son. 

Inoichi was kind to them, and had more or less adopted Iruka Umino, the scar-nosed child they'd help save during the attack, so he was around a lot. Both boys felt awkward around him, as the child had retreated in on himself, and mostly hid. Izumo saw himself in those fear stricken eyes, and wanted to help. But something told him that this was not the time. 

All they had left was what Izumo had kept in his satchel. Princess the stuffed sheep and some of his favorite books. Kotetsu didn't care about anything else he had back at the Academy. His friend was all he needed. 

Eventually, once Shikamaru, Shikaku's son was a few weeks old, the boys returned, and Kotetsu took to the baby immediately, which everyone found extremely bizarre, considering his usual gritty nature. 

Izumo also grew attached to Shikamaru, and the pair helped babysit while the parents helped with the reconstruction efforts, though Kotetsu was the most involved. Nothing seemed to faze him with the infant. He just knew what every cry or whine meant, and was armed with a bottle and a pair of cloth diapers at any given moment. 

It was a welcome distraction. This baby would never experience what everyone else had that night. Kotetsu wanted to keep it ignorant to the pain around them. 

Izumo liked bottle feeding the best, and would happily curl up on the couch, Shikamaru's tiny head cradled in the crook of his arm, suckling until he fell asleep.

That was, when he actually  _ did  _ nurse. He was a very finicky and quiet baby. He mostly scowled, and the boys laughed themselves silly over how it looked so much like their sensei's face. 

Once Shikaku's wife had returned from the rebuilding, the pair were sent out in her stead to offer help. It was grueling work, but Kotetsu thrived in it, while Izumo helped the contractors carry out their blueprint ideas. 

\--

The winter was miserable, with lots of cold, wet snow and sleet. By then, the barracks were rebuilt. Izumo and Kotetsu snuck about until they found Kabuto's room, and the young man laughed as he opened the door to both boys wrapped to the nines in scarves and coats. Well, Izumo was. Kotetsu just wore a sweater. He was weird like that. 

They spent the coldest days snuggled up with Kabuto, and though the chuunin chastised them, he secretly didn't want them to leave. 

He did notice, however, that Izumo had grown quiet around him, cheeks rosy even when they had a fire going. 

Kotetsu noticed too, and turned surly. 

Izumo began giving things to Kabuto, mostly medicinal herbs he'd gathered while on low rank missions with his squad, knowing the plants always got him a gracious "thank you" and hair ruffle. 

Kabuto would playfully scold him when Izumo would vy for his attention when they all climbed into bed to sleep, wanting to be the one nestled into his gentle embrace all night long. 

"Aren't you supposed to be learning independence?" He'd laugh, round glasses slipping down his nose as he did so. "The chuunin exams are coming up next year. You should be training for them." 

Izumo would pout, and begin to act childishly, at which Kotetsu would get up and leave. He hated having to be polite. To not say anything if it wasn't nice. But he liked Kabuto, and didn't want to fight him. He wanted to punch Izumo, for following him like a lovestruck puppy all day. 

Since they'd been visiting Kabuto a lot, Izumo had only kept talking about him, and how he was _so wonderful_ to be devoting himself to medical ninjutsu and having all his paychecks sent straight back to the orphanage. 

And worst of all, the part that made Kotetsu's eyes roll and sulk the most, how  _ handsome  _ he was. He looked like a total  _ dork!  _ Sure, he wasn't the seven year old that cleaned up their faces after meals anymore and took them to Sister if they'd gotten sick, but…

Kotetsu grew more and more frustrated. Before, he and Izumo would just sneak into one another's beds and get lost in each other's arms, kissing and touching, doing whatever they needed to feel as close as possible. But now that they were hanging around Kabuto all the time...they obviously couldn't do that. 

One day, Kotetsu had had enough. Kabuto was out late on a mission, and had given the boys the keys to his room. They crawled into bed and Kotetsu went to snuggle with Izumo, but the boy refused, turning away. 

The teen grew impatient and tugged at his friend's arm. 

"I dont wanna cuddle with anyone but Kabuto." Izumo replied snobbishly. 

Kotetsu's chest suddenly felt numb. But it was quickly replaced with anger. Anger with no one to take it out on. Except…

He had Izumo flat on his back in the bed in no time, hands thrust down into his throat. 

"What's he got that I  _ don't?!" _ Kotetsu barked, pupils contracting as he watched the changing expressions on the boy's face. Shock, fear....anger. 

Kotetsu didn't want to hear the answer, and when Izumo went to hoarsely yell back, smacked him across the face. 

"You want him to  _ fuck you, don't you?!"  _ The older boy snapped, seeing the pure panic in the younger's eyes. His hands were claws, tearing at his clothes, dirty nails digging into the supple skin, throwing him back down any time he tried to fend him off. 

Kotetsu hooked an arm around Izumo's thigh, muscles bulging painfully tight as he held the boy's ass to his groin, leaning over him, hand tangled up in his perfect, soft hair, yanking it back. 

He didn't budge for the kicks and screams, his hands only growing more and more painful, sharper, hitting harder, thighs struggling to close but he wouldn't let them. He'd kill anyone who came through the door. 

Izumo was  _ his.  _ He just had to  _ teach  _ him again. 

Izumo was crying now, begging, flailing, his nakedness scaring him senseless, even if Kotetsu was still clothed, he knew it wouldn't last long. Not with how his hips ground into his ass every few seconds, obviously hard.

" _ You think he's gay!?" _ Kotetsu snarled, bristling as he bit down hard on Izumo's shoulder. "I'll kill him. You belong to  _ me!"  _

Just as Kotetsu had slipped his pants down just enough, and had Izumo bent over almost in half, arms twisted around his thighs so he couldn't get away--though Izumo had resigned to choking sobs into his hands -- Kabuto flung open the door, and had Kotetsu by the back of the neck in a flash, hauling him up and off Izumo. 

Kotetsu whirled around like a wildcat on the chuunin, biting and hissing, attacking recklessly. 

He was slammed down onto the floor in an instant, knee crushing in between his shoulder blades, knocking the wind right out of him. Something sharp was digging into the back of his neck. 

"Settle. Down." Kabuto's voice was eerily low. 

Kotetsu's slitted eyes rolled back, seeing the young man covered in blood. 

He wanted to fight more, but the kunai threatening to slice right through his neck was enough to make him stop squirming. 

"What the  _ hell  _ is going on?" Kabuto was swift to catch Kotetsu's arms and pull them behind his back, holding him down with his knee while he yanked the teen's head up by the hair, kunai blade to his throat now. "Explain, or I'll send you to Ibiki-sensei." 

Izumo huddled on the bed, wrapped in blankets, before making a weak noise and leaning over the side, retching and dry heaving. He collapsed soon after. 

Kabuto hastily secured Kotetsu's wrists in rope, sealing him to keep him still. 

He was at Izumo's side immediately, checking over for any major injuries, soft hands stroking him reassuringly. 

Thankfully, besides a few bruises and cuts, the boy was unharmed. 

Wordlessly, Kabuto healed his injuries, his chakra reserves already low, before carefully redressing him. Izumo was barely conscious, and merely clung to him. 

"Hagane." Kabuto stood up, making his way to where the other boy lay, standing above him and looking down.

Kotetsu spat. "Fuck off, Yakushi." 

"You won't be so lucky. Assault of a fellow shinobi is grounds of separation. That headband of yours is not a medal. It's a responsibility." Kabuto's voice was quiet. Deadly. "I'm asking one last time. Explain, or I drop you off at Ibiki-sensei's doorstep." 

Kotetsu didn't want to give in. But he also didn't want to have his ass beaten black and blue for twelve hours straight. 

So he sneered and went the other way around.

"Izumo wants you to fuck him." He hissed. 

Kabuto's face fell, pale skin growing cold. 

"Don't be a bastard." He said shakily, kunai clenched in his fist. "Tell me the truth." 

"I  _ am."  _ Kotetsu grinned toothily. "He wants your fuckin'  _ dick,  _ dude." 

"Then what in the hell were  _ you _ doing?!" Kabuto whispered hotly. 

Kotetsu was silent. 

"Answer me!" Kabuto barked, and his heel dug into the back of the boy's neck. 

"Don't your stupid little glasses work? You saw." Kotetsu choked, teeth bared. 

"If I was a man of honor, I'd have snapped your neck for something like that." Kabuto growled, but lifted his foot. "However, I'm a man of mercy. Your suffering of earning the trust you lost is your punishment. You'll find it hurts much more than anything Ibiki could do to you." 


	13. The One Thing Evil Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAYDADSGAYDADSGAYDADSGAYDADS
> 
> shikaku "i signed up for this but i didnt sign up for THIS" nara

Kabuto was right. 

Two months passed with no words between the boys. 

Shikaku shook his head more and sighed. He signed up for this, but not for  _ this.  _ The pair barely looked at one another during missions. Suffice to say, they failed many of them due to lack of communication. 

Their sensei took them aside one night by the campfire and looked from one to the other, eyelids heavy with aggravation. 

"I heard a while ago from Yakushi that you two got into it. I don't care  _ what  _ happened. You're shinobi, no matter how young or low ranking you are. You have the exact same base responsibilities as  _ I  _ do." He glared tiredly at Kotetsu, who was poking the fire with a stick. Izumo just pulled his cloak closer. 

"You're both teenagers now. I know you both are highly skilled. I want to recommend you for the chuunin exams this year, but at this rate, you'll get  _ killed."  _ Shikaku turned his cool gaze to Izumo. "What the  _ hell  _ happened to you both? You were such a good team during the Kyuubi attack, just a few months ago. And you worked your asses off caring for little Shikamaru while we were gone." 

Izumo turned his head. 

Kotetsu spat. 

Shikaku groaned, rubbing his temples with scarred fingers. 

"I get it. You're starting to grow up, whether you like it or not. Your emotions, hormones...whatever, all that shit is going to be fighting you every step of the way." He sighed, trying to look sympathetic. "I was a stupid kid once, too. But you both seriously need to put it aside. In the end, will you let the other die, just because of one fight?" 

Kotetsu turned slit eyes to his sensei.

"What did Yakushi say?" 

"You will refer to him as Kabuto-san. He's your superior, first of all." Shikaku nipped the attitude in the bud. "Second, he told me everything I needed to know." 

"Then you  _ know  _ it wasn't a fight." Kotetsu growled. 

His sensei bristled subtly, eyes narrowing. 

"I know if  _ I _ had been there, I would have broken your arms in six places and sent you back home to clean cow shit off the walls." His voice had dropped scarily low. "You're lucky I stayed quiet for so long. I wanted to see if you could get over yourselves and finally start working together again." 

Kotetsu was up in a flash, lunging at the jounin. He was caught in the shadow possession technique before he could take a second step. 

"You're such a fucking  _ idiot. _ And I know this isn't the first time you're hearing it." Shikaku stood up, eyes dark and emotionless. "You're unstable. Untrustworthy. You're not fit to be a shinobi." 

Izumo cowered in his cloak, unable to watch. 

"Give me  _ one  _ good reason why you should stay here, after all you've done." 

Silence. 

Shikaku tightened his grip on Kotetsu, and a tiny squeak escaped his throat as his lungs were constricted.

The jounin's eyes flicked to the side, sensing something. 

"Shikaku...let him go." A gentle voice permeated the early spring air. 

Begrudgingly, the jounin did. Kotetsu had never stopped trying to rush him, and came at him like a wrecking ball, slamming fists and feet into his bored deflections. 

"Can I at least knock him out?" Shikaku grumbled, effortlessly blocking every single move with his arms and thighs. "This little shit is obnoxious." 

Inoichi appeared from the shadows, shaking his head. 

"Let him take it out on you. That's what you're here for." The blond man said softly, watching with clear blue eyes as Kotetsu's movements slowed, his screams turning into sobs. "He _needs_ you." 

Shikaku's eyes widened as Kotetsu's punches went limp, and he fell, bawling, into his Sensei's arms. He was making such a godawful noise, like a beaten dog, crying out and coughing, face running like a little child's. 

The black haired jounin's cold expression melted, brow furrowed, eyes closed as he carefully wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close, as he sunk down on his knees with him to the forest floor. 

Inoichi watched his oldest friend tenderly comfort the boy, walls coming down for his ward, then padded softly to where Izumo sat. 

"Hello, love." He eased himself down beside the boy, crosslegged. 

Izumo hiccuped, the dam breaking, eyes streaming. 

"Come here." Inoichi whispered, and in an instant, the boy clambered into his lap, hugging him tight. "I know it hurts. Kotetsu hurts too. You're both in a lot of pain, I can see that." The jounin stroked the boy's hair and back, holding him close. "That's why we're here." 

Half an hour passed, the men silent as the boys wept into their arms. 

Shikaku looked up, his own eyes rimmed red. 

"Why are you always right, darling?" He whispered. 

Inoichi puffed a laugh. "Because your wife never is, isn't that what you always say?"

His friend grumbled, but relinquished a small smile. 

Inoichi turned his attention back to Izumo in his lap. 

"Words may be hard now, I understand. But you need to show Kotetsu how you feel. You can't roll over and play dead when he hurts you, and you can't let him push you around if you hurt him as well." Inoichi carefully helped Izumo to his feet. "Friendship isn't about giving and taking. It's about sharing the burden." 

Inoichi gave the boy a gentle push, glancing from a frail looking Kotetsu to Shikaku. The man nodded, and did the same. 

"Go to him."

Izumo stopped walking halfway, hesitating. 

Then he stumbled, feet flying as he ran to Kotetsu, crashing into him full force, mouth clamped shut as he hugged him tight. 

Kotetsu held him back, face buried in his neck, sobbed apologies muffled in the soft hair. 

Inoichi returned to Shikaku's side, a subtle pinky finger hooking into his friend's, watching as the boys hands roamed over each other's shoulders and backs, fingers gripping harshly into their shirts. It was heartbreaking, seeing them nuzzle their cheeks together, jaws taut in grief, tears mixing. 

"Forgiveness really  _ is  _ the bane of all evil." The blond jounin spoke softly. "It brings out the good in all of us, and the bad is powerless to fight hands of mercy." 

"Why  _ did  _ you come here, anyway?" Shikaku's pinky curled as he whispered. "You suddenly have dad powers and sensed my idiot kids being idiot kids?" 

Inoichi gave him a wan smile, but did not take his eyes away from the boys' reunion. 

"I assumed it was late enough that said idiot kids would be asleep and I would have some...time alone with you." He murmured back. 

A rare blush turned Shikaku's cheeks rosy. 

"Tch." He turned his head, unable to hide a small smile himself. "Of course."

\-- 

Kotetsu and Izumo were tangled in an exhausted heap, stuffed into one sleeping bag, even if they could barely fit. 

Inoichi and Shikaku sat a little ways away, forms outlined dimly by the dying fire. The blond jounin tenderly kissed his friend's neck, eyes closed as he inhaled the scent of the man, soothed by it. 

Shikaku did his best to keep a straight face, but his body was tense, cheeks heating up as a shiver ran through him.

"I almost  _ missed  _ them being all nasty to each other every other night." He complained under his breath. "Y'know that saying "Disappointed, but not surprised?" He snorted. "Do you know how awkward that was, waking up and they're just...going at it in the fuckin' bedroll?" 

Inoichi chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Reminds you of another pair of idiot kids, doesn't it?" 

"They're  _ quiet  _ about it, too. Must've gotten caught back at Academy and got smart." Shikaku rambled on before stiffening at Inoichi's words. 

"Still feels just as...exciting, doesn't it?" The blond jounin purred, fingers lacing between his friend's, kissing along his jawline. 

Shikaku bristled, spluttering.

"You fool! I'm not going to  _ encourage  _ it! They're just  _ kids!"  _

Inoichi laughed silently, hand to his face.

"I wasn't talking about them. And don't worry,  _ I'll  _ give them  _ that  _ talk. They know better, it's just convincing them to change their behavior."

Shikaku gave him a  _ look _ . "They're stubborn. I don't think they'll stop.  _ We  _ didn't." 

Inoichi returned the  _ look _ . 

"We were  _ chuunins.  _ And a bit older. I just want them to realize that there are others in the world, and that that’s  _ okay."  _

" _ You _ take them, then." Shikaku waved his hand dismissively. " _ You _ babysit." 

Inoichi snorted. 

"They'll turn out just fine." He assured his friend. "But you need to be more attentive. The war is over. Don't treat them like child soldiers, no matter how  _ you  _ were raised." 

"I liked it better when you used your mouth to kiss me instead of scolding me like you're my  _ mother _ ." Shikaku grumbled, earning him a cuff and a soft laugh, before said lips were on his own. 

Izumo poked his head out of the sleeping bag, followed by Kotetsu's. They watched with bleary eyes as the senseis kissed one another. They were so tender about it. There were no rough touches, no harsh words, no confusion. 

It was pure love. 

Izumo blinked, nuzzling Kotetsu's neck. 

"...I dont think...being gay is bad." He murmured. 

Kotetsu nodded once. 

"I wanna..be like that...with you." He whispered hoarsely. 

Izumo blushed and hid under the covers again, feeling bashful. Kotetsu watched the men for a little while longer before following his friend, hugging him close. 

Everything would be okay. 

There were people he could trust again. 

People who had the same feelings as they did. 


	14. Konohagakure Spring: When a Young Man's Fancy....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST A WARNING  
THIS IS THE BEST CHAPTER
> 
> TIME FOR SOME FUCKIN COMEDIC RELIEF FOLKS YOU GOT THIS FAR

The days grew easier in conjunction with growing warmer as spring came into full swing. 

Konoha was nearly rebuilt now, and everyone was enjoying the beautiful sight of falling sakura petals. 

Kotetsu and Izumo, however, were back to their usual prank pulling antics. Not a day went by that Shikaku didn't get a headache hearing about how his students would steal undergarments from clothes lines and switch them with others, followed by replacing all the toilet paper in the academy with sand paper. Impressively enough, they also swapped Aoba's glasses with Kabuto's in their lockers. 

However, the headaches ended in raucous laughter. His idiot kids were back to normal. They smiled constantly now, and were learning at rapid rates, every mission "too easy" for them. They were an unstoppable pair. And the late March weather made them even goofier. 

Their pranks were harmless, which was what mattered. No one got hurt, and in the end, the boys were exactly the comic relief Konoha needed. Many people were hellbent on forgetting the Kyuubi had even happened. They were a welcome distraction. 

Many a time, they were followed by Iruka, even though the kid was a couple years younger, they treated him like one of their own. He was fast and small, which helped when they needed to wedge into small spaces, and grinned from ear to ear constantly. Izumo adored him. Kotetsu thought he was a fun little brat, and always teased him about how their noses matched. 

Their days of revelry seemed to last forever, the weeks flying by with nothing but soaking up the sun with laughter in the air. 

Summer came along, and Izumo and Kotetsu, now 13 and 15 respectively, had begun to seriously notice girls. Iruka, who had been their shadow for a few months, thought it was annoying. But, he himself had a bit of a crush, on one of his own teammates. 

Izumo and Kotetsu were extremely pleased to see the kid be paired with Inoichi-sensei, and gave Iruka shit all the time over the girl in the group, laughing themselves silly over how flustered he got. 

[ **[go go idiot kids | THIS ONE IS MANDATORY]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0k3onazsn_Q)

Kotetsu and Izumo had their first fight over a girl when Anko came back from training with Oorochimaru. She was fourteen, and both boys were  _ lovestruck. _ They were tripping over one another for her affections, Kotetsu yanking Izumo back by the jacket to get in front to say hello, only to get kicked in the ass by his friend. 

Anko met all of it with gracious skepticism, shaking her head and laughing. 

Kotetsu managed to be her friend first, trying to seem cool by showing off his scar to impress her. She marveled at how gross it looked, and gave him a high five before lifting up her shirt to show him one  _ she'd  _ gotten on her lower ribs. Kotetsu's nose bled right away, and he quickly covered it with his hand. 

Izumo was overwhelmingly jealous. But he was equally competitive, and didn't take it personally. 

He took the other route, which he noticed girls usually liked best -- gift giving. After going to Kabuto and begging him for help on wooing the girl (the chuunin felt weak with relief that Izumo had  _ finally _ discovered girls) and he happily obliged, having had a few crushes in the past himself. 

He smiled, finger up in the air with a wink. 

"Girls love sweets and flowers. That's just common knowledge." He did not  _ really _ know if it was common knowledge, but it's what his mother told him. 

_ Sweets and flowers… _

Izumo trusted Kabuto explicitly and went to work right away. 

He managed to find Anko training in the practice fields, satchel stuffed with candy and flowers from Inoichi (the sensei had agreed to go along with this little plan, just to humor the kid.  _ Ah...young love!). _

"Um...Anko-chan!" Izumo called out, a little scared and equally flustered at how damn  _ talented  _ this girl was with her kunai throwing. 

The genin paused, hand up, blade glinting in the sun. She turned her head and gave him a devilish grin before flinging it at him instead of the wooden posts! 

Izumo squawked and ducked. 

"H-hey! W-watch it!" He gasped, red faced. 

Anko let out a scratchy laugh, and the boy's heart skipped a beat. 

"Whaddaya want, Kamizuki?" She smiled, arms folded as Izumo approached her --  _ cautiously _ this time. 

"I uh...well...um…"

"Spit it out!" She giggled. 

Izumo squirmed in place, cheeks pink as he rummaged in his bag, pulling out the candy in one hand and flowers in the other. 

"I...got...you...um…" He stammered, eyes wide as she padded closer, only a few inches away from him, looking down. He was so mad he  _ wasn't  _ the taller one yet. Kotetsu was already a head above him. 

"Candy?" Her face lit up. "Wow! All my favorites! I love the gummy snakes." 

Izumo gave her a weak grin. A hit! 

"Flowers? What can I do with those?" 

Izumo's grin faded. A miss…

But he was suddenly swept up in a hug, Anko squeezing him like a dog toy. Squeak included. 

The boy felt the softness of the girl's chest press up against him, and he dropped the gifts, eyes rolling back, nose bleeding as his whole body heated up in an instant.  _ Boobs!  _ Wait till he bragged to Kotetsu about how they felt…! 

He didn't have to wait long, as his friend came sprinting out of the bushes, yelling his name. 

Anko dropped Izumo like a hot pan, leaping back as Kotetsu ran in. She soon grinned wolfishly at her good friend and waved eagerly. 

"Hey! Anko-chan! Look at these cool snakes I found!" The older boy held up a mass of writhing serpents. 

The girls eyes shone like stars, hands clenched and pushed up to her cheeks. 

"Oh wow!! Kotetsu-kun! Those are so COOL! C'mere, I wanna see!" She bounced in place. 

Izumo hung his head in defeat. 

It all worked out, however. The trio all sat in the grass under a tall oak and ate candy and played with the snakes, which were all non venomous. Kotetsu wasn't  _ that  _ stupid. They all seemed to snuggle right into Anko's arms, and one slipped down her cleavage for extra warmth. 

Izumo, panicking, suddenly got to his knees and hastily reached out to grab the tail and yank it back, only to miss. His hand accidentally hooked on the fishnet chainmail instead, and pulled it down. 

Anko's breasts came into view, and both boys nearly fainted on the spot, the tang of blood on their lips. It didn't end there, unfortunately, as the snake, now fucking  _ terrified,  _ slithered lower, into the poor girl's undergarments. 

Anko seemed unfazed by the vast majority of what was happening. She trained with  _ Oorochimaru. _ She  _ slept  _ with snakes all around her. She watched with amused eyes as Kotetsu lunged forward this time, pawing at her skirt to find the snake, Izumo having recoiled back and squeaking incessant apologies. 

At the sight of her panties, the boys were fending off the worst nosebleeds of their life. 

Anko simply let out a raucous laugh, and pulled the snake out of her underwear and tossed it at Izumo, hitting him in the face. The boy fainted immediately. 

The girl grinned wildly. This was  _ fun. _ She'd never laughed this hard with anyone else. 

Kotetsu, the last man standing (or sitting, rather) was quickly taken care of with a nearby branch swung down hard on his head. 

Anko laughed again as the boy flopped over beside his friend, lump forming on his head. 

Once she was sure they were both out cold, she stuffed the snakes, candies, and most of the flowers into her bag. She bent over, folding the boys' hands over their chest and placing a single daisy on top. 

_ Dummies.  _ Anko thought to herself with a smirk. She hoped she'd see them again. Who knew boys could be so useful? 

Bringing her candy and snakes?

Best. Day. Ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANKO IS BEST GIRL  
FIGHT ME


	15. A New Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "LEAVE ROOM FOR NINJA JESUS" - SHIKAKU NARA

Anko was placed on Izumo and Kotetsu's genin team with Shikaku. Her teammates, who had been on mission with Oorochimaru, had mysteriously fallen ill and died. And the third member of Team Shikaku had perished with his family in the Kyuubi attack. 

The boys could not believe their luck, having their mutual crush put on their team. 

Their sensei, on the other hand…

Shikaku's immediate reaction was to go to the Yamanaka flower shop, find Inoichi, and beg him for something,  _ anything _ poisonous to put in his tea. 

Inoichi laughed out loud, shaking his head. 

"You don't think I'm having the same problems with  _ my  _ kids?" He took his friend by the shoulder, "Mizuki is a handful, and Iruka keeps trying to tell me every other day how pretty Tsubaki is." 

Shikaku turned unamused eyes on the jounin.

" _ Your _ kids haven't hit  _ puberty _ . This is  _ Kamizuki  _ and  _ Hagane _ I'm talkin' about, for fuck's sake." He sulked dramatically. "They already have a track record with  _ one another. _ " 

Inoichi sighed. 

"Didn't my talk help any?" 

Shikaku leaned against the counter, palm to his forehead. 

"They aren't going at it anymore, no." 

"Good! Then--" 

"They just sneak porno mags into their kits and jack off to them at night." 

Inoichi's color drained from his face. He mustered a weak smile. 

"At least...it's not with each other...anymore?" 

Shikaku opened his eyes to leer at his friend. 

"I am...this close," he pinched his fingers together, "to becoming a missing nin. I didn't sign up to play abstinence training with  _ teenagers! _ " 

Inoichi gave him a sympathetic look. 

"Hell, when I was Kotetsu's age, I was a  _ jounin!"  _ The dark haired sensei snapped. 

"Just...keep an eye on them." His friend offered.

"Sure, let me grow a few more all over my head. Those idiots are born to be shinobi with how easily they get away with shit. Assholes." But a small crept across his lips as he shook his head. "I'll recommend them for next year's chuunin exams." 

But that never happened. 

Things went...as to be expected with Anko on the team. Surprisingly, however, they worked extremely well together on missions, clearing even a couple B ranks with ease. Shikaku was... _ impressed,  _ to say the least. 

However, there were nights where he woke up to things he'd rather have just slept through. 

One night, he opened his eyes to see that two of his students had gone missing. Izumo was fast asleep in his bedroll. The other two were suspiciously lumpy. 

If he was right…

Shikaku slammed his foot into one of the sleeping bags. There was a puff of smoke. 

Shadow clones. 

_ Ah,  _ fuck. He thought. That meant Kotetsu and Anko were somewhere else. He briefly wondered if ripping the legs off one of his students would get him thrown in prison or ostracized. He played with the idea of the latter. 

They were both clever kids, and had wandered deep into the woods. Shikaku managed to track them down in about ten minutes, silent as a leaf as he darted through the trees. 

Anko was leaning up against a tree, the front of her shirt open. Kotetsu was pressed up against her, kissing her neck, and feeling her up. He trailed his kisses down to her breasts, paying eager attention to them. Anko's lips were parted as she panted, eyes squinched shut. 

Shikaku watched briefly, eyes narrowed. He didn't see Anko as someone who would give in to suggestion this easily. 

He rolled his eyes, groaning inwardly. They  _ were  _ teenagers, however. They were  _ born _ to be stupid. 

The second Shikaku saw Kotetsu's hand slip under her skirt, and heard Anko gasp, knees shaking, his shadow possession activated, the dark ropes winding swiftly over the boy's wrist, yanking it back. His ankles were next, and he crashed into the ground on his ass with a yelp. 

Anko already had her kunai out, flinging shuriken in the direction of where the shadows originated, forcing Shikaku from his hiding place.

_ Clever girl,  _ Her sensei smiled to himself, and extended his shadows toward her. She put up a bit of a fight, dodging them for a few seconds before they caught up, capturing her in the black bindings. 

"Are you two serious? We're on  _ mission _ ." Shikaku's shadows pulled Kotetsu to his feet by his neck. The boy groaned in pain. 

"Anko, you're better than this." He sighed, brow upturned as the girl simply blushed. 

Their sensei turned to Kotetsu, the shadows giving the boy a rough shake. 

" _ You _ , on the other hand…"

"It's...a D...rank...mission…" The teen protested. 

"I don't care if it was taking out the trash for Lord Third. Missions are missions. You abandoned your mission to touch someone's tits. Do you realize how  _ stupid _ that is?" Shikaku's shadows flipped the boy upside down until his face was red, and dropped him. 

Kotetsu grimaced before picking himself back up, dusting himself, glancing furtively over at Anko, who had been released as well. 

"You could've  _ died,  _ amongst a  _ slew  _ of fun things." Shikaku grumbled, rubbing his temples. "Anko." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Go back to camp. I'm going to beat some sense into your boyfriend." 

The girl stiffened, face flushing pink, before she nodded and ran off. 

Shikaku counted to twenty. 

"I think I'm more pissed that Mitarashi didn't beat your ass senseless for this herself." 

Kotetsu scowled. 

"Seriously, this is the final straw. I don't care what you do in your free time, but when you're with me,  _ I  _ am the law." His sensei folded his arms, eyes narrowing. "And law states you keep your dick to yourself." He cracked a grin. "Stop being such a jackass." 

Kotetsu returned the grin. 

"You and Inoichi-sensei did the same shit when you were my age." 

Shikaku bristled slightly, usually slackened eyes widening. 

"Do as I say, not as I  _ did _ , brat." He turned his head to the side with a small "Tch." 

The men exchanged glares before they began to laugh. 

"Seriously, though. Don't. All of our asses will be on the line.' Shikaku walked past the boy, cuffing the back of his head affectionately, headed back for camp. Kotetsu's grin widened, and he jogged up to follow him down the path. 

\--

It worked. Izumo, Kotetsu and Anko all left their curious hormones behind until late fall. They all excelled beyond Shikaku's expectations. He couldn't submit the chuunin recommendations soon enough. Their teamwork was impeccable, with Kotetsu being the unrelenting force, Izumo the brains, always at least ten steps ahead of his foe, and Anko was simply assassin material - silent and deadly. 

Shikaku now could step back and look at his "idiot kids" with pride. Instead of complaining, Inoichi found his friend  _ bragging  _ about them. It was evident on the jounin's face that things were finally beginning to pay off. 

Of course, as much as he would have loved for this to only lead to a grand culmination of all his students kicking ass in next year's chuunin exams, it all had to go south in a heartbeat. Just his luck. 

Izumo and Kotetsu got a letter from back home. Their mother had fallen ill, despite all their hard work and money they'd sent. The farm had expanded, but the farmhands had all gotten married and left. They had no one to turn to. 

Within the same week, Anko disappeared. Oorochimaru had come for her in the middle of the night to once again mentor her. 

Shikaku Nara went from three idiot kids, to no idiot kids. 

With a sigh, he waited outside of the Academy barracks for his boys to come out. 

"You'd better return." He leered down at them, seeing Izumo already in a thick coat while Kotetsu wore only a t-shirt. "But, I get it. They're your family. Stay as long as you need to, but don't stop training. If you come back rusty…" 

Shikaku's throat worked as he suddenly was at a loss for words. It had been exactly a year with these boys. They looked so different from the day he got "stuck" with them. They were confident. 

"I'll...kick...your asses…" His eyes narrowed, growing watery. 

Izumo blinked, eyes widening. In an instant he threw his arms around his sensei, hugging him tight. Kotetsu simply gave him a toothy grin and thumbs up. 

"We'll come back stronger. Promise." He beamed. 

"Get in here, idiot." Shikaku coughed, sniffing once as a tear rolled down his scarred cheek. Kotetsu seemed taken aback, but obeyed, stiffening as his sensei kissed the side of his head. "If you can't make this year's chuunin exams, you'd better come back for the next one, got it?" He murmured shakily. He hated when his emotions got like this. It was such a  _ pain. _

Both boys nodded, hugging their sensei closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIKADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD


	16. Back to Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and this folks is the start of the year where fuckers 1 and 2 spend on the farm. 
> 
> nobody:  
me, aggressively shaking what looks like a pepper grinder all over this fic: IM CHARACTER DEVELOPING SHUT UP

It wasn't until Izumo was fifteen and Kotetsu almost seventeen when they returned, however. 

They spent over a year on the farm, caring for their convalescing mother, and the rest of the animals. The reunion with their parents was full of tears and tight hugs. All the letters they'd sent couldn't compare to the feeling of Mom and Dad holding them close. 

The fresh food, the thick comforters and the sweet smell of hay was _heaven_ to the boys. 

Izumo spent his entire second day with Princess, playing with her and using her thick, plush wool as a pillow as they snuggled high up on the hills. The sheep bleated with joy and pranced as her most beloved shepherd came home. 

On the third day, Kotetsu rode the farm's draft horse up into the hills, smiling like the sun as he found Izumo with his sheep. The boys played all day long, running up and down the hills, whooping and hollering, trying to tag one another, darting over and under sheep. Their laughter rang out all the way down the fells and to the fields. 

Once they'd finished their duties of the day, Kotetsu and Izumo rode back down together to the farmhouse. 

Idomizu already looked better just by seeing Izumo again. She smiled sweetly at him as he eagerly helped her cook dinner, pulling him close to kiss his temple. He was as tall as her now. 

Their days back  _ home  _ were blissful beyond words. They spent the early mornings tangled up in one another, the bed never feeling too small, even though they were older now. As the sun sailed lazily across the sky into winter, they had more and more free time. When Izumo wasn't checking over the pregnant ewes, the boys were training night and day. 

Usually, it devolved to snowball fights and wrestling each other into the white earth. 

Winter was a magical and quiet time of reflection for the boys. They sat up on the roof during the snowy days and talked for hours. About Anko, about Shikaku-sensei, about all the great food in Konoha, and about the chuunin exams. 

At one point, Izumo spoke up. 

"Y'know my eye?" He mumbled, spread eagled in a puffy woolen coat and sweats on the shingles, gazing up into the infinite snowflake that fell around them like tiny, slowed shooting stars. 

"Mm." Kotetsu watched the blackbirds settle in a nearby tree. 

"I wanna train it while I'm here with you." Izumo murmured. "I wanna be able to use it in the chuunin exams." 

"And if you get lynched?" Kotetsu snorted. 

Izumo blinked. 

"I'll wear my hair a certain way. Since I can see right through it…" He shrugged. "Or an eye bandage. Make some bullshit about getting it injured."

"Clever." His friend commented. "And Sensei knows, right?" 

"Yeah."

"Won't he try to stop you? I don't think he'd wanna be involved if someone finds out." 

"I think he's been trying to keep me away from knowing what it really is." Izumo sighed, letting his eyes roll back as they closed. "I don't really care. It's mine. It doesn't belong to anyone but me." 

Kotetsu leaned over his friend, studying him closely, his beautiful, silky dark hair collecting petals of snow. 

"You wanna get married?" He whispered, face expressionless.

Izumo flinched, eyes wide and staring up at him.

"What kind of question is that?" He rasped, confusion construing his fine features. 

"I'm saying, with Anko...well, what do you wanna do about her?" 

Izumo rolled his eyes and groaned. 

"She's fourteen. I don't think we have to do anything about anyone. I just wanna make chuunin so I can get more money for Mom." 

Kotetsu nodded once.

"Guess you're right. I dunno. I really like her." 

"Me too." 

Kotetsu frowned for a bit. 

"Can people share another person?" He asked aloud, propping his chin up on his palms. 

Izumo scrambled to his feet, comically squawking, clearly flustered. 

"Wh-what?! Are you crazy?! You can't  _ share  _ someone!!" He jabbed an angry forefinger in Kotetsu's direction. 

His friend shrugged dismissively. "I asked Anko who she liked more before we left, and she said she liked both of us." 

Izumo blushed bright pink. 

_ She said… _

He swallowed thickly, hackles lowered as he stared at the snowy shingles. 

"..." Izumo sat back down. "I wanna...I wanna get to know her better." 

Kotetsu grinned toothily. 

"I know her pretty well, if y'know what I mean." 

Izumo stared at him for a few seconds, before punching him right in the face. Kotetsu groaned in pain, hand pressed to his nose. 

"I don't care about that, you jerk." The younger mumbled. "I want to listen to her and snuggle with her and…"

"You want more than that." Kotetsu rubbed his scarred nose, smiling softly. "And I don't mean what I want." 

Izumo blushed harder, and hid his face in his hands. 

"...you're okay...with this?" His throat had already gotten tense as a lump formed painfully. "....after...Kabuto…" He shuddered. 

Kotetsu grew quiet, glancing away, eyes narrowed. 

"You...it would have been bad." He mumbled. "He's like...five years older than you."

Izumo stayed silent. 

"You were being stupid. You were making him into some kind of...idol. Something I could never be." Kotetsu spat, looking away. "And you rubbed it in my face. That he was perfect and I wasn't." 

"...I'm sorry." 

"Anko's different. She's weird and gross like us." Kotetsu smiled to himself. "She's broken and confused just like we are. But she's so happy and fun...even if it's just her way of...dealing with it." 

Izumo felt sick. 

_ Broken? Gross?  _

"Her sensei…" He muttered, eyes dull, boring a hole into the snowbank across the dirt road. 

"Yeah." Kotetsu coughed into his elbow. "That's why she didn't care when I touched her." 

Izumo hunched over, stomach twisting.

"She doesn't...see her body as something...I dunno, sacred? Like other girls do. Y'know, they're all so prude." Kotetsu's face fell. "She just...she acts like it's not her own...does that make sense?" 

Izumo nodded, bile rising in his throat.

"It's okay. She...trusts us." His friend tried to reassure him. "She's not scared...of that stuff." 

Izumo shook his head.

"I...I don't want to think about anyone hurting her." He shivered from nausea, not cold. 

Kotetsu sighed softly. He felt the same way. 

"Hey…" Izumo looked up, eyes rimmed red. "Let's make a promise to protect her, okay? Don't tell her, she'll get mad...but…"

Izumo gave him a Iruka-esque beam. 

"If you and her...get together, I'll be happy for you, okay?" 

Kotetsu flushed red, eyes wide. 

"Pfft. Shut up." He turned his head stubbornly. 

Izumo huffed. 

"Promise the same for me. We...we both love her, right? She's...our best friend." 

Kotetsu blinked, looking bashful. 

"Yeah. I promise. We'll keep her safe, and make her happy, Izumo." 

The younger's heart throbbed, and he bit his lip, cheeks rosy at the older's loyalty. 

Izumo lifted a shy hand, fingers slipping in between Kotetsu's. They were squeezed reassuringly, followed by gentle lips on the boy's neck. 

The birds stopped their chirping to listen to the soft murmurs and hushed breathing of the pair cuddled up on the roof. 


	17. its not my fic if it doesnt have someones hand up an animals backside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its law. i have to insert james herriot shit in here. gotta fill that quota

Izumo's fourteenth birthday came and went, and instead of being spoiled rotten with food and attention, he spent that early March day with his arm up a sheep. 

Kotetsu sat yawning next to a pail of now-cold water and a pound of lye soap. 

"Any luck?" 

"This...is what...having small hands...gets you…" Izumo groaned, elbow deep, fingers grasping for an impossible, slimy hold on a fat lamb stuck in the birth canal. "Ow! Fucker!" He swore as the contractions crushed his arm for a few seconds. 

"Sure you don't wanna give up being a shinobi for this?" Kotetsu laughed, arms folded. "You a city slicker now?" 

Izumo rest his cheek on the rump of the sheep, panting. 

"See, this is where...you're wrong." He wheezed, eyes squeezed shut as he finally managed to pull the lamb around to face headfirst. "This is...what gets...all the girls wet." He couldn't help but snort at the pun.

Kotetsu just made a grossed out face.

"Dude. Nasty." 

Izumo laughed louder, letting the next contraction push his arm and the newborn lamb out. He grinned down at the baby, prying open its jaw to swipe out the amniotic fluid and check for breathing.

"Sorry your doctor is weird." He rubbed the lamb down vigorously as Kotetsu lifted its leg from behind. 

"Boy."

"Cool, I was hoping for one." 

"Aren't ewes more valuable?" Kotetsu frowned, watching Izumo carry the lamb over to his mother's face for his first bath. He quickly stumbled back over to the soapy water bucket, dunking his arm with a sigh. 

"Pretty sure I've explained this a hundred times. Wethers are good companions for ewes in heat." 

"So you and Anko?" Kotetsu sneered. 

Izumo gave him a look, and in an instant the older boy was shrieking and spluttering as the dirty water was thrown in his face. 

"Is she all you can think about?" The younger stood up, tearing off his now-stained shirt and tossing it in the empty bucket. Kotetsu rubbed his face off on his own shirt, blinking. Izumo was still "scrawny" in comparison to  _ him _ , but he really was starting to fill out.  _ Huh _ . 

"I dunno, I miss her." Kotetsu shrugged. 

"Maybe I haven't gotten hit by the "vagina's all I think about" train, but I'm pretty sure _she's_ _literally all you talk about._" Izumo grumbled and shivered violently as he slipped his coat on over his bare skin. Ice still clung to the outside of it. 

Kotetsu just watched, grabbing the bucket and following his friend out into the fells. 

"How far'd you get anyway?" Izumo watched his breath form a heavy fog in the snowy air. 

"Just my hands. I didn't really wanna do much else." Kotetsu admitted. 

Izumo heaved a sigh and pushed his staff into the ground to look for hidden ice. The sheep were smart enough to stay in the lower fields, away from the slick hills. Still, he made sure to come out every day to check for fallen animals. 

"Do we have to talk about her all the time?" He mumbled, finding a safe path down. 

Kotetsu frumped. 

"No." 

"Okay, goo--"

"You jealous?" Kotetsu's voice had no teasing lilt to it. 

Izumo blinked up at him. 

"I don't care. I feel different about her than you." 

Kotetsu swallowed thickly, blushing a bit, snow dusting his warm cheeks. 

"Look, I know I'm pretty blunt, and I go for what I want, but…" He glanced furtively away. 

Izumo frowned. 

"I really care about her. I want the mushy stuff, too, Izumo.'

His friend stiffened briefly, face reddening. 

"Yeah, but…"

Kotetsu snorted, playfully cuffing Izumo hard on the back, causing him to stagger forward a few feet.

"Dont say 'good luck with Sensei catching you' when  _ you're  _ the noisy one." He laughed out loud, before pitching his voice up to imitate his friend's, "Oh, Ankooo~ you feel so goood~!"

There was a sharp crack as Izumo's staff connected with the back of Kotetsu's head. 

"Have fun eating sheep shit, idiot." The boy stared down emotionlessly as his friend crumpled to the ground, holding his pounding head.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fuckibn love them i LOVE THEM


	18. Unspoken Rules Were Meant To Be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why the fuck yall gotta be nasty like this
> 
> this chapter is nsfw.

Anko was kept on the down low for a while. At least, until lambing season was over and spring was in full swing. 

Because, well, in the end...boys will be boys. 

They were all gathered around the dinner table, Izumo looking unusually tired. He excused himself early, barely having touched his food. 

Idomizu and Kosatsuchi frowned as their son shuffled back upstairs to his bedroom. 

Kotetsu shrugged, and stayed to play a game of mahjong and have a couple drinks -- Kotatsuchi got royally chewed out after the game by his wife for _ that  _ of course. 

After his parents retired for the night, the teen stepped outside for some fresh air. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and began to walk down to the stables when he heard something a bit odd. 

His sharp ears guided his eyes toward his bedroom window up in the attic. 

The lamp light was on, and there were shadows moving around on the walls. 

Shadows…

Wasn't their mother, she went right to bed…

Kotetsu, scowling, heart clenching, silently leapt up onto the roof and snuck over to peek through the cracked open window. 

A thunderclap of panic raced through his veins. 

Kabuto?! What the fuck was  _ Kabuto _ doing there?! And -- 

Kotetsu blinked. Wait. No, that...wasn't…

The boy's eyes widened at the scene that played out. 

Izumo was using a shadow clone transformed into Kabuto to…

Kotetsu nearly smashed his face to the window. 

"Kabuto" sat beside Izumo on his bed, the pair facing the window. He was smiling that sweet smile he always did, eyes closed. 

"You really have grown up, Izumo-kun. I'm impressed." He chuckled, "The chuunin exams should be a breeze for you." 

Izumo blushed, hands folded between his legs, shoulders hunched up to his cheeks, looking overwhelmingly like a shy schoolgirl. 

Kotetsu's eyes couldn't roll any harder without falling out. He wished he had popcorn for this shitshow. 

"Y-you really think so?" Izumo murmured, glancing up at Kabuto, who simply smiled more with a soft hum of approval. 

"Of course. You're not the little kid I used to know." The young man winked and playfully pressed his finger into the boy's round cheek. "Your body'll catch up eventually." Kabuto beamed, and reached up to stroke Izumo's silky hair. "You know what they say...the most beautiful rose blooms last." 

The boy flushed bright red, covering his face, squirming bashfully at the compliment. 

Kotetsu held back a wheezing laugh, abs hurting. This...this was  _ rich. _ Why bother finding a shrink when you can materialize your stupid, dorky, childhood crush? Ninja  _ christ.  _

It went on for a little while, a cloying exchange of compliments and brief flirting, until Izumo finally reached out and held his hand. He held his breath and tucked his nose into Kabuto's neck. 

Kotetsu had to strain to hear his friend's voice. 

"H-hey….Kabuto?" Izumo whispered, giving the man's hand a squeeze. 

"Hm?" 

"Can I...give you something?" 

"Give me something?" Kabuto repeated, pulling Izumo into a side hug, affectionately kissing the top of his head. "I don't see why not." 

Kotetsu squinted. 

"You...gotta close your eyes." 

Kotetsu groaned inwardly. He made to get up, but…

"Ahah...a surprise?" 

"Mhm." 

Kabuto closed his eyes, smiling. 

"N-no peeking!" 

Kotetsu stood up. This was just gross. 

"No peeking. Promise." 

_ Yuck. _

Izumo stared at Kabuto for a moment before his expression grew…

Kotetsu narrowed his eyes. 

_ Sad? Lonely? Longing?  _

The boy's hand lifted, stroking the shinobi's pale cheek before tilting his head and leaning in, pressing his lips to his. Timidly, at first, but he grew bolder for the second one. 

Kabuto's eyes popped open for a moment, before he relaxed...and….

Kotetsu bristled, watching the young man kiss his friend back, hands wandering. 

And yet...even as his heart pounded, and his teeth were grit…

He found himself unable to move. To run away, or break in. 

The kissing, of course, became more. Izumo began to pant and squeak between sloppier and sloppier kisses. 

Kotetsu's fists curled. He  _ knew  _ Izumo was just being  _ stupid. _

He  _ had  _ to be. It'd been over a year since…

Annnd things got horizontal. 

Kotetsu's nose was pressed to the windowpane, breath obnoxiously fogging up the glass. 

Kabuto laughed softly over Izumo already getting hard from just a little light petting. 

"Don't be shy. It's your body telling me what I'm doing right." The silver haired shinobi puffed a laugh to reassure the overly flustered boy. "Since you...seem to have an acute case of...muteness." 

Izumo nodded furiously, thighs tense as Kabuto stroked and squeezed them before slipping his hand up his shirt to tease at his nipples. 

Kotetsu held his breath. Half of him wanted to scream and the other half…

Izumo let out a muffled moan, blushing face hidden behind his hands, hips jerking upward as Kabuto's fingers skillfully coaxed him out from under his waistband. 

The boy gasped, eyelids fluttering as the shinobi gently began to stroke him. The genin was quick to stuff his face in Kabuto's neck, too shy to even  _ think _ about what they were doing. 

Kotetsu felt his own hand slip into his pants, settling down on his knees by the window. 

Those  _ noises... _ the way he pawed futilely at Kabuto's chest, playing it up like he was in a dirty video… he was already dripping at the scene. 

_ God...damn it.  _

Izumo was now squealing breathily that he was "so close," to which Kabuto chuckled, withdrawing his hand, watching with hooded eyes as the boy continued to grind his hips into the air. 

"Now, now...you need to learn some control, don't you? It's a bit different than chakra control." The young man scolded gently, stroking Izumo's hair as the boy whined desperately, having been left cold at the last moment. 

Kotetsu felt his head grow heavy as his hand worked himself up, focused entirely on Izumo's body. 

He watched as the shadow clone edged the original again and again until he was left nearly in tears. And then -- 

Izumo had had enough, and pulled Kabuto down onto him, clawing at his shirt. 

He opened his eyes, seeing his childhood crush smiling softly down at him. 

Kotetsu shook the fuzz from his head. Were they going to…?

Suddenly Izumo's face crumpled and he hugged Kabuto close to him, bawling senselessly into his shoulder. 

His friend watched, sobered at the noise. 

_ He was too scared. Too young.  _

_ Then why was...was he?  _

"K-kabuto…." Izumo hiccuped, fingers curling tightly around the chuunin's clothes. "W-would...you have liked me better...if I'd been...born a...girl?" 

The shadow clone itself seemed surprised at the question, but reacted quickly. 

"Kabuto" bowed his head, kissing the boy's forehead with such tenderness. 

"I love you for  _ you _ , not what you look like under your clothes, silly boy." He trailed kisses lower, stopping after a languid one to the neck. "Whether you were born a girl or boy, I would have fallen in love with you either way." 

Kabuto sat up, careful not to put much weight on Izumo's hips, adjusting his glasses with a knowing look on his face. 

"With another rose analogy...I say, a rose by any other name, smells just as sweet." He winked down at the boy. 

Izumo flushed bright pink, and cuffed the shinobi's chest lightly. 

"You're ...dumb." He whispered, squirming shyly. 

Kabuto simply gave him a sympathetic look. 

"Come here. I was cruel to let this get so out of... _ hand."  _ He snorted under his breath, brushing fingertips across Izumo's still throbbing self, forcing a gasp from him. 

"S-stop with the...the puns! They're...so corny!" He pouted.

"They make you laugh. That's what matters." 

Kotetsu felt his heart grow cold. Was Izumo...really this insecure? Maybe that's why he was so...standoffish, so...dismissive when it came to the subject. 

The older boy slumped. 

He was…just using Kabuto to see if he could...make a connection with someone else. It was obviously not a serious infatuation. It was...simply someone familiar, comforting...an older brother figure to guide him through his -- 

Kotetsu's eyes bugged out, however, and quickly took back "older brother figure" from his earlier thoughts as he watched things progress. 

"Yes, sit on the edge of the bed like that. Just relax." Kabuto stood up, ruffling the boy's hair before…

Kotetsu's breath hitched in his throat. 

He knelt down between the boy's thighs, gloved hand reaching out to take Izumo in soft fingers. "You don't want anyone to hear you, right? If you really want to get better at this, you need control, and the ability to stay quiet, no matter how good it feels." 

It was a look of pure bliss that crossed Izumo's face as Kabuto took him into his mouth, taking his time working over him with sweet lips and a sweeter tongue. 

Kotetsu choked on his own spit, and stood up, hand to his throat as he furiously tried to keep himself from coughing.

He couldn't...watch any more. He didn't have to. There was a hushed, wavering moan all of a minute later, followed by a low, "That's it, what a good boy." 

The genin shuffled to the side of the roof, coughing into his shirt collar, almost gagging. 

What the  _ fuck _ did he just witness? 

After a few minutes of collecting his thoughts, he realized he could use this to his advantage. 

Boys...were boys after all. 

\--

A few nights later, both genin were flopped back in their respective beds, winding down to sleep. 

"Wh-what?! T-turn into...Anko?!" Izumo spluttered, yanking the sheets up higher. "I...I...I can't do that!" 

Kotetsu flipped through the dirty magazine he was glancing at. 

"You sure can." The genin side eyed him. "A rose by any other name, hm?" 

Izumo's jaw dropped, eyes widening. He swallowed hard and turned away indignantly. 

"I...I don't know..w-what you...you're talking about!!" He hissed. 

Kotetsu grinned. "Let me refresh your memory." He swiped a hand over his face, and as he did so, changed his features to match Kabuto's. 

Izumo let out a hoarse scream, scrambling back at the sight. He found the edge of the bed before he could rebalance himself, and he tumbled backwards, legs flying up. 

"Y-you...you s-saw that?!" He yowled from behind the bed, hiding his eyes behind hands, half the volume from the pain he was in. 

Kotetsu laughed raucously. 

"If you turn into Anko, I didn't see nothin'." 

\--

Izumo frumped, feeling weird with his hair up in a ponytail, and both his eyes visible. Not to mention the fact he had a solid three extra pounds on his chest now. 

"All of it. I don't wanna see your dick." Kotetsu frowned, arms crossed. 

"I...I changed that t-too, f-freak!" Izumo, now the spitting image of Anko, voice and all, sat on his knees in front of his friend on the bed. 

"I'll be the judge of that." 

"S-Sensei...told us that we...weren't ever supposed to...to do stuff like this!" Izumo's hands curled into tight fists, unable to look his friend in the eye. 

Kotetsu frowned. He remembered  _ vaguely  _ that Shikaku-sensei may have  _ briefly mentioned  _ something along the lines of "using your own shadow clones for...personal use is fine. Just don't talk about it. Using them to turn into fellow shinobi is...just don't do that. You'll seriously regret it." 

Shikaku, of course, loathed all five seconds of having to say what should have been common sense  _ aloud,  _ and immediately excused himself to go wash his hands and drink something bitter.

"Yeah, but…"

Izumo pouted, firm about what their teacher had warned. Kotetsu just saw Anko with a pooched bottom lip and melted a little on the inside --  _ so cute!  _

"He said, if you do something like this, you'll see the other person differently. You'll start thinking you actually... _ d-did stuff  _ with them." Izumo frumped, hips shifting from side to side, signaling he was clearly uncomfortable with this. "B-Besides!! Why don't...you just make your own shadow clone and...do this? Like I did?" 

Kotetsu's head sank between his shoulders, cheeks reddening as he drooled a little at the sight of  _ Anko  _ acting so...furtive. 

"Cuz it's more fun. Besides, you'll get somethin' out of it." He grinned slyly, reaching hungry hands out towards the mesh armored breasts, fingers already twitching in anticipation. 

"W-what?! Y-you d-don't m-mean…!?" Izumo squealed, scooting away. 

"I _mean_…" Kotetsu gave him a wolfish sneer and shrugged, eyes half lidded. 

"N-no! I am...NOT doing that with you!" His friend squeaked adamantly, eyes burning. 

"Can I at least put my dick on your tits?' Kotetsu looked hopeful. 

Izumo was up in a flash, a little unsteady on the mattress, but he was too flustered to care. 

"No! Absolutely not! I'm...I'm done! I'm not turning into our friend just for you to--eep!" 

The boy gasped as Kotetsu lifted his skirt and shoved his face right between his legs like a dog. 

"Get...GET OUT OF THERE!" Izumo screeched, hiking his leg up to smash his foot into his friend's shoulder, slamming him down into the mattress. 

"C'monnnn...Izumo...do me just this one solid…." He groaned, holding his bruised shoulder. 

"G-go away! Y-you're gross!" Izumo covered himself by crossing his arms over his chest.

\--

Somehow, Kotetsu managed to convince Izumo back down, finally getting the chance to grope him. 

It went...as to be expected. Izumo panted and tried to hide his flushed face behind small fingers as his friend worked firm hands across his soft body, following right after with gentle nips and needy kisses. 

Once he had gotten below the waist, Kotetsu carefully swiped his fingers between Izumo's thighs, eyebrows jumping at the overwhelming wetness. 

He held up the fingers, spreading them, watching them become webbed. 

"Damn, you like being a girl?" Kotetsu asked, genuinely curious, though his tone didn't match. 

"F-fuck off!" Izumo squawked. "It's...not that...I mean…" 

The younger boy fidgeted. 

"...It feels good, okay? Like different. I like...how soft...and wet...it feels." He turned his head, pouting willfully. "Doesn't mean I  _ wanna  _ be a girl." 

Kotetsu shrugged noncommittally. 

"Sounds legit." 

The night ended with Izumo in Kotetsu's lap, squealing his name as the young shinobi worked his fingers into the boy, curling to find that sweet spot he'd only read about. 

Izumo instantly grew floppy and limp afterwards, a sloppy mess below the hips, clinging weakly to Kotetsu. 

His friend simply smiled down at him, using his dry hand to stroke the boy's hair, and held him close. 

To his surprise, since in the end, just seeing Izumo so euphoric, those lovestruck eyes fixated on his own while he panted his name, tongue lolling (that was all he had really wanted) Izumo trailed hungry kisses down his shoulders. Lower, lower...down his chest, to his belly, his hips…

Kotetsu's eyes flew open as he felt the lips envelope him in pure velvet. And in that moment, he didn't want to see Anko...he wanted to see Izumo. But he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

The boys had never done oral, though it was talked about quite a bit. Kotetsu wasn't... _ keen  _ on it, but he barely had any physical boundaries to begin with, so he was up for it. Izumo, however, was way too self conscious. Besides, it was  _ extremely  _ conspicuous. Hand jobs and grinding had gotten them off just  _ fine  _ for years now. Why fix what wasn't broken? Didn't mean he hadn't fantasized about it, of course. 

Kotetsu barely lasted a few minutes, head spinning as Izumo gave him the works: eyeing him, being sloppy and noisy...like the dick in front of him was the most important thing in the universe. It was the fact Kotetsu knew  _ this  _ was barely an  _ act  _ like the Kabuto clone had been...that made his body bow, frantically calling out Izumo's name under his breath. 

Kotetsu caught sight of his friend not spilling a drop, and that was the final nail in the coffin. His vision blurred and he fell back into the sheets, chest heaving. 

Izumo sat up, wiping the excess from his lips with the back of his hand, breathing hard. 

"I guess you didn't...ha...see what I did...to that clone afterwards." He laughed Anko's laugh. "I returned the favor." 

Kotetsu couldn't feel anything but a glorious warmth that made his entire abdomen tingle, even a bit of his chest felt light from the climax. Izumo could have told him he was actually the Hokage in disguise and he'd have just agreed breathlessly. 

Both boys managed to stumble their way into the bathroom, relieving themselves and washing their hands and faces. Izumo, now  _ Izumo _ again, leaned against the sink and yawned as Kotetsu dried his hands. 

"You need to eat more fruits and vegetables." He scolded lightly. "I heard that if you eat sweet fruits, everything tastes better." 

Kotetsu squinted, craning his head forward. 

"It was still  _ winter  _ two months ago. Nothing's ripened yet." 

Izumo harrumphed, hands on his hips. 

"Still."

"Fine." Kotetsu grumbled. "I'll eat more fruit. Just be glad I like sweets to begin with." 

Izumo giggled. "I'll thank Anko for getting you hooked on melons and pineapples." 

\--

The pair slept soundly that night, snuggled deep in one another's arms. 

Their parents, however, wondered why their sons were wrestling and arguing at this time of night. 

\--


	19. Summer: Nothing Without Your Flock

Shearing season was upon them, and Izumo camped out for about a week in the higher barns with Kotetsu. He was so eager to deflock the sheep now that he'd saved up enough to get electric shears while he was in town. He hated having to use the manual shears. This way it would be an even cut, and he'd never have to worry about accidentally snipping the animal's skin. 

Spring was only the beginning of the busy season, and the boys found little time for anything once summer hit. They usually crashed into bed after bathing, too hot to even cuddle. 

Most nights they'd have the window open and a fan on, grumbling and naked in their beds, never getting a good night's sleep with all the flopping around and lack of a cool side of the pillow. 

These were the nights where they slept only a few hours before getting up to do it all over again. It was tiring work, especially now that they were doing the vast majority of running the farm. Izumo spent many of these nights refining wool when he couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering, again and again, to Shikaku-sensei, Anko, the chuunin exams...Konoha in general.

He found himself... _ missing  _ it. He missed the barracks, missed the shuffling of people above and below them of all hours of the night. Missed the fun of making their own breakfasts, experimenting with ingredients they could only get in town...seeing Kabuto at the mail cubbies as they made their way downstairs to check out of the barracks. 

Missed  _ Kabuto. _ The man had done so much to help him last summer and fall, staying up late to guide him through medical studies. Izumo had scored the highest on all his written exams, and by default became the medical nin of his team. 

The boy sighed, thinking back on all the times he'd fallen asleep in the chuunin's arms, unable to read another sentence from their books. Kabuto would hold him close and effortlessly pick him up to return to bed. 

Something else was changing. Izumo was growing more and more independent. Even with Kotetsu, he didn't mind the times where they were separated while on the farm, even days at a time. He occupied himself with his own thoughts, sitting on the barn roof and counting his sleeping flock as the moon rose. 

He'd draw shapes in the stars, pace back and forth, dance with himself to songs he could pick up from foreign lands with the am radio he kept at the barn, train in silence with a shadow clone. 

Izumo would pretend his eye was a gift from the moon. Something to use to help others. And, it had. He'd used it in secret when practicing his chakra scalpel techniques. He loved Kabuto dearly, and trusted him explicitly...but something told him never to reveal this to him. 

He'd catch fireflies, and once he used his Byakugan to examine them. It scared him so bad, seeing every single millimeter of shellac exoskeleton, the liquid splashing around in the bulb, crickley legs and bulging eyes, that he fell backwards and dropped the insect. 

He rubbed his palms vigorously on his hips, shivering. Some things...were best left a beautiful mystery. The image haunted him for a few nights. 

Flowers and bird feathers were much better, and he found himself studying those often. 

"Ninjutsu is not for playing games or having fun. It's for combat. For emergency situations. You can't associate it with fooling around!" Shikaku-sensei's words rang loud in his ears some nights up on that barn roof. 

Followed by Kabuto's sweet laugh and warm hands. Izumo's heart panged  _ hard  _ at the memory of the young man's face, longing for the sound of his voice. 

"You're both still kids. Children learn from play. Just like puppies and foals. You learn from exploring yourself, your limits, the world around you. Don't ever blame yourself for your curiosity. It's a wonderful thing, Izumo.

Discovering who you are is what matters the most. You must find out how you fit in the puzzle pieces of the world. What your niche is. Everyone around you just helps you see how different you are, and how good that is. 

We humans focus so much on blending in that we miss the bigger picture. We lose sight of ourselves, our identity. Some people feel as though the world, their relationships define them. But I think you yourself are what defines you. Your actions, thoughts...make them things you'd be proud of." 

Izumo flopped back on the roof, staring aimlessly into the wild yonders of space. 

Who was he? A shinobi? A shepherd? An illegitimate? 

What would he become? 

The boy grew restless, getting up to pace the anxiety away. He couldn't get thoughts of Anko out of his head. Her laugh, her smile, how hard her punches hurt when he told bad jokes...how blunt she was, with her questions and affections…

He wanted her company. Alone. Wanted to ask her anything and everything. 

Izumo wanted to properly fall in love. The way they did in the movies. 

The boy turned a bit too sharply on his heel, and slipped on the shingles, careening towards the edge, unable to catch himself in time. He fell onto the thick grass, the shock of the impact stunning him for a few moments before he curled up, crying out hoarsely in pain. 

Princess, who always stood close by her favorite boy, made her way over to where he lay. Her bones were getting stiff. She was seven now. 

She lowed softly and snuffled his face, mouthing his hair. 

Izumo reached up and buried his hands in her summer coat, pulling her down. The ewe knew the drill, and knelt beside him, letting him do as he pleased. The boy cried into her soft fur. 

He missed  _ everything. _ Home was starting to feel odd and distant. He felt an ache in his joints, a wanderlust. 

"Ninjutsu isn't a game." The words echoed in his head. "Don't use it selfishly." 

"Explore the world in as many ways as you can. Humans are a limitless species, but only when they can see from another point of view." Kabuto's whispers drowned out the warning.

  
  


Izumo stood up and signed. Felt the sudden paradigm shift as his weight was recentered on four legs. 

Princess watched her shepherd become a reflection of herself with patient eyes. 

The boy spent the rest of the night walking the pastures with his old friend, listening to her, the noises more familiar to his ovian ears. He stopped to smell the sweet clover, to paw at the wild onions, swishing his tail and bleating out all his inner frustrations. 

Princess consoled him with her doleful dark eyes and quiet whickering. She could tell his scent was changing. He was stuck between boy and man, the confusion worse than the biting flies that plagued the flock in the dog days of summer. 

"Keep moving." She told him without words. "Our only advice is to never stop moving. Walk beside your friends, and encourage them to keep moving, too. Never leave them behind. You are nothing without your flock." 

_ Nothing without your flock.   
_


	20. Fall: Flock of Two

Fall came. Izumo was distant. 

Kotetsu, now sixteen, found himself caught between frustration and worry when he had to yell at his friend to snap out of it. Something was wrong, but any night he pressed the subject, Izumo remained quiet. 

Their beds felt too big. Empty. 

Izumo began falling asleep in the fields, having stayed up all night walking out into the farthest hills, lost in his own thoughts. Or, training. Some nights he trained until he got so sleepy, he'd throw a punch into thin air as his shadow clone had already dissipated. 

One day, he fell asleep in the fells, and woke up to Kotetsu frantically shaking him and his muffled yells. The young man was barely in focus, and it felt as though Izumo's whole head was stuffed with cotton. He was soaking wet, and felt the rumbles of thunder beneath his hands. 

Unaware of what was happening, he let himself be carried off, head lolling in Kotetsu's arms. 

"The dog came and got me." He raised his voice over the storm. "You'd be dead if not for the fucking  _ dog _ !" 

Izumo just turned his head weakly, and threw up bile. He hadn't eaten in a long time. 

Idomizu was already at the door when Kotetsu swung it open, trudging in, drenched. 

"Quickly, let's get him undressed and in the bath." The boy's mother's eyes overflowed with concern, wrinkled hands tentatively stroking his delicate features, brushing the hair from his eyes. "My little lamb, what happened to you…?" She whispered, heart in her throat. 

Once Izumo was stripped, he was laid down carefully into the warm water, his mother gently washing him with a soft cloth. The boy looked around, delirious. 

Kotetsu stood in the kitchen, staring down at what was supposed to have been dinner. Tossed vegetables and seasoned meat, still on the cutting board while the pot boiled. 

What...was wrong with Izumo? They had barely spoken in two weeks. The young man couldn't help but feel...he was missing something. 

Suffice to say, the boy came down with a high fever, and refused to eat for the rest of the night. He stubbornly clung to his mother, who sat beside him in bed, shivering under the sheets. 

Unfortunately, the fever persisted for days, until Kosatsuchi had to call in a doctor. Izumo was brought back to full health, but his immune system was left weakened. The doctor explained while he'd be able to live a completely normal life, he'd need to keep tabs on his health. A serious infection could quickly kill him. 

By November, he was back on the roof of the barn, staring at the moon. 

Kotetsu silently made his way up, and stood behind him, muscular form silhouetted in the moonlight. 

"Talk." It was a quiet growl of a demand. 

Izumo sighed. 

"Do I have to?" 

"You're being so fucking selfish." Kotetsu pulled out the kunai Shikaku-sensei gave the trio as a parting gift. It glinted as he raised it. "You're useless. The sheep aren't being cared for, and Mom's worried sick over you. Dad thinks you've lost your mind." 

Kotetsu's fist tightened around the hilt. 

"What are you thinking about?!" 

Izumo grumbled noncommittally and flopped back, head between Kotetsu's boots, staring blankly up at him. 

"Does it matter? Put down the kunai. You look stupid." 

Kotetsu had enough. 

The clash of steel echoed across the fells as the genin fought, Izumo's reflexes having been much faster than Kotetsu remembered. 

A silver light, like a tiny reflected moon, shone from behind raven locks, as the pair continued. The older teen was quick to heighten his guard, dark eyes flicking from one direction to the other,  _ just _ quick enough to fend off the lithe shinobi's attacks. 

"You wanna know why I'm like this?" Izumo snapped, his movements becoming blinding, sharp and jagged in the night as Kotetsu was seriously put on the defensive. "Any time I feel like I've found my calling, my  _ home _ , I'm torn from it!" 

Kotetsu felt the blade slice into his arms, unable to keep up. 

"And all you care about...is some  _ girl!"  _ Izumo screeched, racing forward, forcing Kotetsu to the edge of the roof. He stepped back, and found nothing but cold air. With a cry of alarm, he fell towards the ground, Izumo leaping above him, kunai in hand. 

But there was no spine cracking pain. No impact paralysis. 

Kotetsu opened his eyes. Izumo's face was still above him...but…

He was holding him. 

"I...just want to... _ belong."  _ Hot tears splattered on Kotetsu's cut cheek. "My real parents left me for dead. Sister gave me away. I get sold off like livestock from the people I loved the most, and when I finally find people around me that...see me as more than a child...as my own person…" 

Izumo's face crumpled, and his knees buckled, falling to the ground, Kotetsu clutched in his arms. The older teen was quick to scramble out of the weakening embrace, scooping Izumo up. This was not his time to be held, but to hold. 

_ Had he...really forgotten what he had promised to do...almost ten years ago?  _

"I love Anko too! But I don't want some girl to define me! I don't know  _ how  _ to define me! I don't know if I  _ can  _ be defined without  _ you!"  _ Izumo cried out, voice cracking pitifully as he curled in Kotetsu's strong arms. "I'm  _ scared!"  _

Then the coughing started. And then the blood on his lips. 

Kotetsu remained silent, Izumo cradled securely in his arms as he ran like hell towards the house. 

\--

Thankfully, the blood had only been from the dry weather and being out in the cold. It was nothing but irritation. 

Still, Kotetsu ran a bath for Izumo, and sat on the stool beside it. He wordlessly washed his friend, paying special attention to his hair, working the shampoo deep into his scalp. He didn't bother with a washcloth. He wanted to use his rugged hands to rub the soap onto Izumo's slender frame. 

The younger simply cried. And cried and cried. He cried so much he had to get sick. Kotetsu remained quiet, and cleaned it up, returning with water for the boy to rinse his mouth out. 

Finally, as the elder carefully dried him with a soft towel, he spoke up, voice rusty and coarse.

"I don't know where either of us belong." He stared down at Izumo with coal eyes. "I only know we belong together." 

"I love you." There was a hint of clarity in the younger's eyes. 

"I love you, too." Kotetsu rasped. 

"I'm sorry. I'll do better." Izumo found his way into Kotetsu's arms again, the scent, the warmth...all he had been seeking in his confusion. 

  
"You're not alone." The elder leaned down to kiss his neck. "You made me believe in the Will of Fire. Believe in  _ yourself _ for once." 


	21. Winter: Death and Rebirth

Winter came along. Izumo spent most of his days inside knitting, or writing letters. Kotetsu did most of the farmwork, picking up his friend's slack. He was perfectly fine with it, knowing Izumo was safe at the house. 

The younger genin kept himself busy studying his medical books, making notes, practicing his chakra scalpel on raw, plucked chickens. He could understand Kabuto's almost... _ morbid  _ fascination with muscle and ligaments within the body, though he himself didn't share the feeling. 

He found it an efficient way to kill the fattened animals during the coldest months. Especially when it came to blood letting. He never wanted to slaughter the livestock, but he was the only one who could do it quickly and painlessly. He usually opted to knock them out first with his chakra "pinch" as he saw it, using his Byakugan to cut the flow of chakra. 

It was a good way to practice it in a fatal sense. 

With this doujutsu, he was about to swiftly stun and slice open the animal to let it bleed out so as not to ruin the meat -- all within a few seconds. 

Kotetsu always stood by, usually having been the butcher himself, helping Izumo with anything he needed. Mostly to reassure him. 

"This is a lot better for them. They understand you. They know you're just giving them the easy way out...and they know their life won't go to waste." He'd say softly as Izumo turned away to look out at the snowy fields. 

The only time Kotetsu grew chatty, was oddly enough when butchering. 

"You're not stupid, Izumo. You know what it's like." He'd say, between the heavy thud and crack of the knife, separating the carcass into the specific cuts. "You put so much love and care into these guys...it's their way of saying thank you." 

Izumo frowned at that. 

"What if they wanted to see spring?" He mumbled, staring blindly at the blackbirds in the barren trees. "What if they were like us? Wanting to live forever? We kill them when they're the biggest and healthiest." 

Kotetsu let out a raspy laugh. 

"We kill them when they've only known happiness and kindness." He never wore gloves when gutting the animals. He felt as though the innards would get caught inside them anyway. "They've never known a day where they wake up and everything hurts, or they can't see well anymore." 

Izumo would relinquish a small smile at that. 

"...You're right." He whispered. 

"I never knew a time when I was goddamn wrong." Kotetsu chuckled. "You're not too soft for not wanting to kill something or someone, Izumo. No matter what Sensei or Anko says." 

The younger knew better than to turn around, but he still blushed a bit. 

"There's an equal amount of respect, for the preservation of life, and the taking away of it. Those who lose sight, or forget it...or worse, choose to ignore it…" 

A sharp crack echoed in the shed as Kotetsu slammed the cleaver through the animal's neck, severing the head in one, clean blow. 

"Have no honor, and aren't worthy of calling human. Those are the people I will kill without hesitation. You're only as human as your humanity." 

Izumo winced at the sound, but took a deep breath for the beast that could no longer do the same. 

"I wish you'd talk more." He thought out loud. "I worry some people think you're stupid for being quiet all the time." 

Kotetsu snorted. 

"Their loss. The less they know of me, the easier it is to kick their ass." 

\--

Winter was quiet. In the dying chills of February, Izumo was back up at the barns, Kotetsu at his side, checking over the pregnant ewes. 

This was Princess's last lambing. Izumo was more than tempted to keep the lamb for himself to bring back with him to Konoha, even if the barracks didn't allow pets of any sort. 

Kotetsu sat with him, watched over him from the corner of the barn. Something was changing deep in his best friend. It was just the raw gemstone, having to withstand the carver's blade to refine it. 

"In the end, what do you want to die doing?" He spoke up, as Izumo eased a gloved hand into one of the ewe's swollen vagina. 

"I honestly don't know." His face screwed up into a thoughtful frown, which wasn't an uncommon look for someone with half his forearm up the back end of a sheep. "At first, I wanted to be a shepherd. Then I wanted to be a jonin, then a medical nin, and now…" 

Kotetsu watched as the boy slid his arm out and went to the next sheep, peeling the glove off and tossing it in the trash bucket. He only used these flimsy little things in winter because he didn't like cracked skin on his hands, an unfortunate side effect of going from warm and wet to cold and dry. He preferred using his bare hands when he could, the way his mother taught him years ago. 

Izumo felt along the ewe's swollen abdomen, palpating it before slipping on another glove, gently rubbing the poor girl's vulva before inserting his hand into the birth canal. 

"Easy, sweetie." He murmured, the brief examination reasonably making the sheep uncomfortable, her back legs hiking up. 

"Speaking of that…" Kotetsu snorted. "You ever wanna get a wife and kids?" 

Izumo removed his hand and flung the dirty glove in the bucket before giving the ewe an affectionate rubdown and kiss on the nose. 

"Good girl…" He cooed, giggling as she headbutted him lightly. 

The younger looked to the elder. 

"Not...really. I don't know if I could ever be a dad." He made a face. "I'm barely fifteen. I think I've got a ways to go before that stuff, yknow?" 

Kotetsu shrugged. 

"I'm only curious." He heaved a sigh, which turned into laughter as the third sheep had caught on to what was happening, and decided to bolt, forcing Izumo to weave between wooly, bleating bodies to grab the escapee. "Hopefully she isn't like that."

"C'mon, girl, it won't take long. I'm quick, I promise…" The teen assured the fretting ewe. 

Kotetsu laughed even harder. 

"I bet you are!" 

A slimy, goopy latex glove hit the older teen right between the eyes, making him gag. 

Izumo glared at him. 

"I'm not about to imply I use foreplay on my sheep, but I'm not the guy to just shove it in without warning, or at least with a little lube, yknow?!" His gaze narrowed into a leer. "I pity the girl whose first time is with a brute like  _ you." _

The boys play fought for the next few minutes, laughing and wrestling out in the snow as to not disturb the expectant mothers. Only until they were red in the face and bruised did they stop. 

"Do I have to marry a girl? Can I marry you instead?" Izumo smiled sweetly down at Kotetsu, long, dark lashes laced with snowflakes. 

The older boy stared at his friend perched happily on his hips. He blinked, a hot blush spreading across his ruddy cheeks. 

Not to be caught in weakness, Kotetsu grinned toothily. 

"Took you a year, but you finally takin' me up on the offer?" 

Izumo smirked back, leaning down with hooded eyes. 

"Only if all the other pretty girls and boys on the planet drop dead." 

He yelped as a knee slammed into his ass, sending him tumbling forward. 

And the play fighting started up all over again. 


	22. Spring: Cusp

Once again, Izumo's birthday, his fifteenth, came and went with little fanfare. 

Except, this time…

"C'mon honey, you can do it…c'mon, c'mon,  _ push…!"  _ Izumo begged his beloved ewe, Princess, to keep up the fight. He sat beside her, stroking her shuddering frame, empathetic dark eyes locked on her own, pained ones. "This is your last baby, I promise. You get this one out, and you'll get to retire, okay?" 

Princess let out a strained bleat in response, body tensing as another contraction made her head reel. 

"That's my girl. Don't give up, alright? Just hang in there...I won't leave until you're feeling better, promise." Izumo sighed softly, tenderness incarnate as he ran his hands over her floppy ears and heaving sides. Whether or not the ewe was inspired by the idea of early retirement or her shepherd's loyalty, or just to  _ get it over with _ , she bayed loudly, hooves pawing the wooden floor. 

Kotetsu was there at the ready, kneeling behind her. 

This sheep was joked as Izumo's only chance at a girlfriend, but deep down it was obvious this animal was his life. He wouldn't miss this for the world. 

A raw, drawn out bleating was heard as one, then two, lambs flopped out into the world in a slew of fluids and blood. 

As Izumo comforted the old mother, Kotetsu cleaned the newborns up with straw and checked their faces and mouths. 

"Boy and girl." He said hoarsely, " One black, one white." 

A pause.

"No, they're both spotted. The male has a little white collar, and a white tail. Same, but the opposite on the girl." Kotetsu frowned. This was... _ bizarre. _

"Bring them up so mama can lick them." Izumo urged. 

He of course, cried like a baby, seeing the pair for the first time, eager to pet them as they nursed. 

"Good girl...such a good girl…" Izumo wept, hands shaking as he lovingly stroked Princess. 

"What are we gonna name them?" Kotetsu sat cross legged, a grin spreading across his face as the little lamb's long tails wagged erratically, happy to be stuffed back into something warm for their first meal. 

Izumo blinked. 

"Despite twins being so common, I only thought of one." 

Kotetsu snorted, affectionately cuffing his friend, cheeks rosy. 

"Idiot." 

Izumo stared at the lambs for a long time. 

"I was gonna just name it Duchess. I had a feeling she was gonna have a girl, but…" He smiled proudly at the sleeping ewe. "Old girl had one last surprise for me." 

"Duke and Duchess?" Kotetsu offered. "Like that?" 

Izumo pouted, arms folded over his knees, chin resting in between. 

"King and Queen? Umm...Lady and Lord…? Tsar and Tsari--" Kotetsu counted off on his fingers, before his friend shushed him. 

"Duke and Duchess." 

Kotetsu laughed, shoulder checking Izumo. 

"You take Duchess. Her white wool will be easy to dye. And she's like a mini-Princess." 

"Take her...where? Mom's feeling better, and Dad said we could leave in April in time for the Chuunin exams…" Izumo trailed off, head tilted in confusion. 

Kotetsu nodded sagely. 

"If you leave late April, you could bring them with you." He winked, a rare sight. "They'd be weaned by then." 

Izumo suddenly bristled, and smacked Kotetsu in the head.

"I can't care for a lamb! She'll need to roam, and graze...and what if I go on a mission?!" 

Kotetsu smacked him back with a hearty grin. 

"Find a hot farmer girl to watch it while you're away! Then you can come back and fuck her after--" 

It had devolved to wrestling again, and Princess cracked open a tired eye. She craned her neck, nipping both boys on the ass. 

_ Shut up. _ She seemed to say.  _ Mind the  _ fucking  _ babies.  _

\--

Izumo decided he wanted to keep Duke and Duchess at his parents' farm until he had become a chuunin. A chuunin's pay grade was over twice that of a genin. He could easily afford to care for them then. 

He and Kotetsu had already done their research, riding into the nearest town to find a phone, calling up a little ranch within the walls of Konoha that offered boarding. 

Izumo was very rigid with his standards, and was happily surprised that the girl quelled his every worry. 

"You could  _ totally  _ be a dad." Kotetsu joked as they walked into a corner store for some snack food and Ramune. They never got to eat trash at home, and any weight they'd put on was simply good home cookin'. "Besides, you spent all winter helping Mom cook." 

Izumo shot him a dirty look as he pawed through the crinkly wrapped red bean buns. 

"Girls always want a mama's boy." Kotetsu said smugly, picking up a raunchy magazine, idly flipping through it. 

"For someone who's so keen on spending the rest of his life with me, you seem awful committed to selling me off to the highest bidder.' 

Kotetsu snirked. 

"Fat chance. I just wanna see you crash and burn when you get dumped." He dodged a punch. 

"Jackass!" 


	23. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sheds tear they all almost growed up

The farm erupted into a rainbow of flowers, wild blooms blanketing the fields as the rain showers passed through almost every other day. 

Izumo and Kotetsu had grown into fine young men, finally filling out their metaphorical genetic shoes. 

The younger, now fifteen, was still the shorter of the two, but had eked on better side of five and a half feet. The older had hit six foot a couple months prior, out of spite it seemed. 

Izumo was still lithe and wiry, waist trim and body slender, with sloping shoulders. His dark eyes were always soft and kind, mirrored in his signature smile. His "pretty" features had matured into just shy of "handsome" now. He found himself in an alarming swarm of young women from neighboring farms when he went with his father to a horse auction. 

The young man had grown charming and accommodating, and though he did his best to act and sound sauve, his voice was still shy and quiet. The girls, however, hung off of him, just because he could make them laugh. He always had some clever quip for any situation hidden under his tongue. 

Kotetsu, on the other hand, had grown even more muscular, shoulders much broader now, his voice rich and low. His rugged features drew in another breed of women. Surprisingly enough, he became markedly more social, practicing his "smolder" in the mirror back home -- much to Izumo's delight. The younger loved bursting in on him trying to have conversations with himself over how he'd reintroduce himself to Anko. 

His dark eyes glinted with a humorous light, and he had a permanent smirk plastered to his face. His penchant for dirty jokes had only increased tenfold, and he was almost always seen trying to sling his arm around his friend's shoulders. 

The pair had grown into rowdy young men, play fighting and arguing between laughter. 

"Anko's not gonna recognize you now that your balls dropped." Kotetsu teased as they had begun to pack their things in early April. 

"Yeah, and if she can see past your muscles, she might be able to find that mythical personality of yours." Izumo threw a brush at Kotetsu, who ducked, and it sailed out the open window. A dog's panicked barking could be heard from below. 

"Shit." They both laughed in unison. 

\--

This time the goodbye hugs and kisses weren't sad. 

Idomizu smiled up at Izumo, nothing but pride in her heart. He was well on his way to adulthood, his turbulent days of confusion a thing of the past. He knew where he belonged now. As much as he loved his family and the farm, he knew Konoha was where he was meant to be, what he was meant to protect. 

His beautiful dark eyes were finally unclouded. 

Kotetsu smirked at his father, after all these years eye level to him. 

The man returned the look, reaching up to affectionately ruffle his hair, but at the last second resting his wrinkled hand on his son's broad shoulder instead. He gave it a firm squeeze. 

"You grew up too fast, Squirt." Kosatsuchi's jaw clenched to hold back tears. "You'll be sorely missed." 

Kotetsu hummed a laugh. His iron will had only tempered while he had spent this year on the farm. He also knew his place in the world. 

"Oh, Izumo...won't you stay until summer?" Idomizu sighed, hand caressing her son's soft cheek, brushing back his side swept hair to kiss it. "The lambs will miss you." 

"Woman, you need to let them go. You want them to grow old here?" Her husband laughed out loud before crossing his arms and facing his sons. "Next time you come back, you better be chuunins. And bring some nice girls home to meet your mother." 

Izumo blushed bright pink, bristling. Kotetsu scoffed and glanced away. 

The one girl on both boys' minds was  _ not  _ one to bring to mother. 

They left their parents bickering playfully at the door. This time they were making the journey on foot. 

They were each given a parting gift. 

Izumo, the full, washed coat of Princess to refine in his free time. That, and his mother's wedding band. 

_ "In case you find that special girl. Choose wisely! A beautiful wife doesn't always double as a wise mother!" _

Kotetsu had been given his grandfather's katana, once an heirloom of an age long past, used during the second shinobi world war. It had been restored to its original glory, and promised greatness. He had also been gifted his father's wedding band. 

_ "Don't waste it on just any pretty face. Choose the person you love most, whoever that may be. Forever's a damn long time, Squirt!"  _

Their first night, they tossed pine needles into the fire, sitting together and talking quietly, hands clasped in the forest grass. Izumo fell asleep snuggled up to his friend, after a bit of long overdue stress relief. They'd missed that closeness during the fall and early winter months. 

They took turns on lookout, as Shikaku had taught them, leaving at dawn. 

The rest of their three day trip was uneventful. 

Every step forward led them closer to  _ home.  _


	24. Konohagakure Spring: ...Turns to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YALL JUST CANT FUCKIN QUIT IT CAN YOU
> 
> comment who you want to end up with who

Konohagakure was in bloom. The sweeping sakura trees shed their blossoms in a blizzard like flurry anytime a strong breeze passed through. Storefronts were open with gaudy signs advertising anything from souvenirs to antiques. 

The young men found themselves swept up in the hustle and bustle, excitement flooding their veins. They were drawn in to shops only to be distracted by something else. 

Amongst the throng of residents, Izumo caught sight of familiar round glasses and silver hair near a bookstore. 

His heart throbbed, head reeling. 

Kotetsu frowned, head tilting as his friend tried to politely weave his way through the crowd, smiling like the sun. 

"Kabuto!" Izumo called out, and the man looked up at his name. His brow furrowed, index finger adjusting his glasses, before his dark eyes widened. 

"Izumo?" 

The young man almost stopped mid step. His  _ voice  _ had changed. 

_ Both  _ of their voices had changed. 

Kabuto laughed airily as Izumo stumbled over a curb to get to his old friend, reaching out to steady him. The genin's cheeks flushed bright red, raven eyes furtive. 

"What happened to you?" His hands felt so  _ warm  _ on Izumo's shoulders. "You weren't gone  _ that  _ long, were you?" His sweet smile made the young man's heart ache. 

Kabuto quickly ushered him to a quieter area, a bench under a cluster of oaks so they could play catch up. 

Kotetsu stared after them, rolling his eyes good-naturedly as Izumo had yelled back at him "we'll only be gone a minute -- go on without me!" 

Barely ten minutes in Konoha, and the idiot was already tripping over his own two feet. 

The older of the pair continued on his way to the barracks to check in to their old room. 

But his route wasn't as easy as expected either. 

Once he'd left the busy streets, taking a shortcut through the park, there was an odd rustling above him. 

Kotetsu looked up just in time to see a blur come crashing down into him, laughing wildly. 

_ Anko!  _

"You'd be dead right now." She grinned, licking his blood off her kunai.  _ When the hell… _ ?

He touched his cheek. A tiny cut brought back stained fingers. 

Kotetsu stared at her dumbly once she jumped down from his back, dusting herself off. 

Anko...had  _ changed.  _ Obviously,  _ physically _ , but there was something else in her eyes.  _ Intent.  _

The young man could count on one hand how many times he'd ever blushed. Anko was pushing that number to his second hand. 

He swallowed thickly, coal eyes wide, as she leaned in, inches from his face, grinning like a wildcat. 

"Cat got your tongue? Maybe snake?" Anko sneered, cackling again as Kotetsu noticed with a gasp she had let one of her boa "arms" slither across his shoulders. 

He smirked back at her, plucking it off. 

"You didn't change." He puffed a smug laugh, before cheekily grabbing one of her breasts. " _ These  _ got bigger, though."

"Like em?" Anko threw her head back and laughed, before suddenly grabbing the young man's wrist, twisting it with enough force to elicit a sharp popping sound. Kotetsu recoiled like he'd been bit. "Too bad I didn't just  _ grow 'em out  _ for you." 

The genin groaned, rubbing his wrist fervently, but he was still smiling. 

"Did you make chuunin last year?" He followed her to a shady grove of trees, where she plopped down in the lush grass. 

"Hell yeah I did. You boys still baby genin?" She prodded his chest with a forefinger. 

"Not in a month's time." He shot back. "The second I get chuunin, I'm going for Jonin." 

"Already got you beat." Anko said haughtily. "They say by the time I'm eighteen, I could be a tokubetsu." 

Kotetsu's eyes widened, taken aback. 

"Seriously?! Like Ibiki-sensei?" 

Anko leaned back on her hands, rocking her feet side to side, beaming.

"Totally." 

"The fuck, man…" Kotetsu grumbled, looking away. 

He jerked back to attention at the sudden weight on his lap as Anko clambered onto him, grinning like a cheshire cat in his face. 

"So much for bein' my rival." The girl's legs splayed over his thighs, hand squeezing his firm stomach. "You get soft at the farm?" 

"Like hell I did!" Kotetsu snapped back, a devious glint in his eye. In seconds, they were wrestling on the ground like old times. 

"If you're going to start  _ this _ shit up again, you can  _ stay _ at the farm, Hagane." 

Kotetsu, who was flat on his back, knee wedged between Anko's legs as she gleefully choked him, glanced around to find the familiar, deep voice. 

"Shi...ka...ku...sen…" He wheezed and gagged, the kunoichi pinning him effortlessly any time he tried to fight back. 

"Don't bother." Shikaku snorted, shaking his head. "If she kills you, I'll find a new idiot to raise." 

Kotetsu's eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed, brute strength able to tear Anko off of him, startling her. He managed to get her onto her stomach, treating her like an unruly steer, all her limbs expertly twisted up and gripped roughly in his big hands. She complained loudly and tried to bite him. 

"Ah, so you  _ didn't _ slack off." Shikaku puffed a pleased laugh. 

Kotetsu grinned up at him for all of a split second before Anko squirmed free and her heel connected with his jaw. He yelped in pain as he bit his tongue. 

To Shikaku's dismay and Kotetsu's utter embarrassment, the kunoichi licked the blood off the corner of his mouth. 

"I wish...Orochimaru didn't...influence her  _ that  _ much." Their sensei grumbled. 

"You need more fruit in your diet." Anko pouted at her old teammate. 

Kotetsu bristled like a porcupine. 

"T-that's not how it works!!" He blurted out, before both ninja received a kick to the head from Shikaku. 

"Enough. Where's your brother?" 

Kotetsu fell over and curled, rubbing his smarting head. 

"Beats me. He found Kabuto near a bookstore and is probably sucking him off." 

Anko made a dramatic gagging noise. 

_ "Kabuto?! _ " She made a face. "He's a total DORK!" A short pause, then, "I mean, he has a killer ass and he can beat the shit out of pretty much anyone now, but... _ still _ ." 

Shikaku took a deep breath. 

"I knew I should have retired when I got the chance." He sighed, shaking his head. 

\--

Kabuto and Izumo had decided to take a walk to catch up with one another. 

"I cant believe how tall you've gotten." The man beamed, looking up as a dusting of sakura petals floated past them. "You're not the little kid I used to piggy back around the orphanage anymore." 

The genin stiffened a bit at the phrase. 

_ "You're not the little kid I used to know."  _

_ Now  _ he understood why Shikaku-sensei warned him of doing...less than morally sound things with his shadow clones. 

"Will you be attending the chuunin exams this year?" Kabuto paused to admire an especially beautiful sakura blossom on a nearby branch. 

Izumo, caught up entirely just  _ staring  _ at his old friend, barely managed to get out a strangled "Uh, y-yeah." 

The medical nin turned to him, the cloying smile returning to his face. 

"I read all your letters. I meant to return them, but I was placed into a kouhai-senpai program last year just as I started to receive them. I barely had any time to sleep between classes, let alone write you back properly." He chuckled softly. "Not that that's any excuse." 

Izumo blushed an even deeper shade of red. 

"It's...okay. I figured you were busy, Kabuto." His voice was low and quiet.

_ Fuck.  _ He didn't realize how badly he  _ hadn't  _ gotten over his old friend. His heart was  _ pounding.  _

"It doesn't matter." Kabuto murmured, turning dark eyes to Izumo. "I'm on holiday for the next week. We can spend as much time together as you want, Izumo-kun." 

The genin fidgeted, unable to look at the man directly.  _ As much time...as they wanted?  _

Kabuto watched with growing concern as the young man seemed completely unable to speak. 

"Is...everything alright?" He leaned in slightly, brow furrowed. "You seem...a little...uncomfortable?" 

Izumo froze, eyes wide and unfocused as he stared at the chuunin, shaking his head. 

"I-I...I'm fine, I promise." He stammered, voice cracking a little. Kabuto laughed at the sound. 

"I...I just missed you. We both changed a lot...since I left." He stared at his feet.

The medical nin blinked. Izumo...was he about to cry? 

"For better, right?" He dipped down to try and cheer his friend up. "I'm head of my own division of the medical corps, and you'll be a chuunin next month." 

The genin's eyes lifted, and he gave the man a pathetic smile. 

"And then what? You have any other goals?" Kabuto looked at him expectantly. 

Izumo's smile began to wiggle, chest feeling lighter as a little laugh bubbled up in his throat. The chuunin's expression softened considerably, relieved. 

"D-dont look at me like that! You sound like…" 

"Me?" A deep voice startled both shinobi. 

Kabuto stood upright, forcing his smile to fade. 

"Sh-Shikaku-Sensei!" Izumo squeaked and stumbled backwards, catching himself just in time. 

"If you're done flirting, I could use you. You  _ are  _ a part of my team, y'know." The jonin shot him a displeased leer. He nodded slightly to Kabuto in acknowledgment. "I appreciate your work, Yakushi. Don't let Kamizuki fall behind in his studies."

"Yes, sir." Kabuto bowed briefly, Izumo watching him with wide eyes before looking to his sensei. 

"Don't worry. I've already found your meathead of a brother." Shikaku rolled his eyes. 

Kabuto stifled a hushed laugh. 

Izumo glanced longingly at the chuunin, who simply gave him a sweet smile in return. 

"I'm sure you'll see me soon enough, so don't look so sad, Izumo-kun!" Kabuto chuckled warmly. "My door is always open for you." 

The genin's face heated up instantly, nodding stiffly. 

He shyly waved goodbye as Shikaku more or less had to drag him away. 

The jonin gave him a sharp smack to the back of his head, stunning him. 

"You're still in my squad. Therefore, you're still under my rules." Shikaku stared straight ahead as they walked towards the barracks to meet up with the others. "Your only focus for the next few weeks is the chuunin exams. I can only hope you did  _ some  _ training while you were away." 

Something seemed... _ off  _ about his sensei. He seemed… _ miserable?  _

Izumo rubbed the sore spot, eyes watering. 

"How's Shikamaru?" He ventured. 

The second he saw Shikaku go rigid, he knew he hit a bad nerve. 

"Fine. Walking and talking like a goddamn five year old." He said stiffly. 

"Impressive…!" Izumo tried his best to seem cheerful. Must have been --

"The wife wants him to enroll in special tutoring classes early. I told the witch that he's not even two, and I don't care how smart he is, he needs to socialize like a normal fucking  _ baby _ ." 

The genin nodded inwardly. Things must have been rough once the team split over a year ago. Shikaku probably had to spend more and more time with the woman he couldn't stand. 

The jonin shook his head. 

"I apologize. I should keep my problems to myself." He gave the genin a tired attempt at a smile. "My only word of advice is: never rush in, and arranged marriages are never good." 

Izumo's head hurt. He was already in a state from seeing Kabuto. He didn't want to think of marriage, or kids. Or anything, really. He had forgotten just how  _ big  _ Konoha was. It was a city. He needed time to adjust all over again. 

"I told Anko not to jump you like she did Kotetsu, so let's see how well she does at following orders." Shikaku quipped, letting Izumo enter the barracks first. 

To everyone's surprise, at the sight of her old teammate, Anko's smile faded. Her eyes widened, and she glanced away, hands held behind her back. 

Kotetsu, who had been laughing with her just a few seconds earlier, frowned. 

Izumo stiffened. What the hell had happened to his friend? It'd been barely more than a year, and she looked completely different. She still wore her hair in the same way, in a pretty violet fan behind her head, and she still had that...mesh...chainmail…

The genin felt his cheeks burn. She wore the chuunin vest, but it was wide open. It was as if someone had stuck her in an hourglass for the past year. Her hips...her...well, her  _ everything  _ else…

Izumo's hand flew to his nose, doing his best to look inconspicuous as he briefly rubbed it, checking for blood. 

Shikaku felt  _ his  _ blood drain from his face. 

Anko,  _ Anko _ of all people, was  _ blushing. _

"H-hi, Izumo." She said in a voice her sensei had never heard before. It was... _ timid. _

Kotetsu and Shikaku exchanged an incredulous look. 

The kunoichi approached the stunned shinobi. 

"I read all your letters." She whispered, shy amethyst eyes barely able to meet Izumo's. 

The boy's cheeks were neon pink as Anko was only a few inches away from him now. She hadn't gotten too much taller, but she was nearly eye level. 

"I only got back last week...I didn't have time to write back...sorry." Her words were soft as down to Izumo's ears. She lifted hooded eyes to look at him through her thick eyelashes. "Let's play...catch-up tonight, okay?" 

Shikaku, usually a man of few words, wanted to scream. This idiot kid had been in town for less than an hour, and already was becoming the interest of two different people. He chalked it up to his shitty luck, or pheromones, which he didn't believe in to begin with. 

Izumo just nodded stiffly, eyes still wide, brow upturned. 

For a brief moment, Shikaku grew concerned at what could have possibly been in those letters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may or may not be just a goddamn note for myself, but heres the ages of everyone relative to one another, IF Izumo (the youngest) was 18. This would be in affect at Dec 31st. This is also like ~1 year discrepancy per person.
> 
> Iruka - ~17  
Izumo - 18  
Anko - 19  
Kotetsu - 20  
Kakashi - 21  
Gai - 21  
Hayate - 21  
Kabuto - 22  
Genma - 23  
Kurenai - 23  
Asuma - 24  
Raido - 23  
Aoba - 24


	25. Kabuto's Letter Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay. this is a place holder for a,,,mini kabuto centric arc bc for some reason this dumb bitch is my life now. i love him. fight me.

Kabuto sat at his desk in his study, cheek propped up on his palm, staring down at his notes. He flicked his pen back and forth in his fingers, tapping it to the desk rhythmically. 

His eyes narrowed, the words in front of him blurring in and out of focus. With a throaty grumble, he took off his glasses, laying them to the side. Gloved fingers reached out to flick off the oil lamp, casting the room into a dull darkness.

The chuunin inhaled shakily and pushed back his chair, standing up and stretching with an indulgent sigh. Leaning over the table, he pulled back the curtains to the window right above it, then forced it open with a soft grunt, cursing himself for keeping it closed for so long. 

He used it more as a clock than anything. If the sun was rising or setting, it meant he had to get some rest. Rarely did he work during the hottest hours of the afternoon, however. That was usually the time for a tea break, to check on his cats and flowers. 

But now, Kabuto gazed out into the inky sky, showered in thousands of sparkling stars. 

Frowning, the man pushed his desk aside, something he _ never _did, and stood at the windowsill, arms resting on it and leaning out. He took a deep breath and let his eyes wander lazily, before deciding to put his glasses back on. 

_ Had he been working too hard? _ He wondered, rubbing circles into his temple with a finger. _ Why couldn't he focus these days? _

A lot had changed. In the past year, he found himself much more motivated, eager, his curious nature consuming him forthe desperate need for answers. It all started when he was sent out to provide medical treatment to injured shinobi in the western forest. 

[[CONTINUE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889944)


	26. Kabuto's Letter Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd cant stop wont stop

One of the main reasons Kabuto found himself unable to form intimate relationships was the idea of the other party..._ not _ leaving at the end of the night. They would stay. Usually in _ his _ bedroom. In _ his _bed. Kabuto highly disliked seeing himself as a possessive person, but it frequently came off that way. He...just didn't like his "stuff getting messed with" as his coworkers put it. 

Call it what you wanted, Kabuto loathed the prospect of another person being in his bedroom while he was asleep. It felt weird. Uncomfortable. 

So, when he had been..._ trying out _ a girl from his squad, who had become...suddenly enamored with him once he made captain, he realized with a quiet disgust, that women were not for him. 

[[CONTINUED]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890418)


	27. Anko's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gotta get that....sweet sweet love...quadrangle goin  
another placeholder. bc this shit is like 10k

Anko collapsed in a dry, dusty heap on her bed. The softness, the air conditioning, the ..._ domesticity _ of the barracks mind numbing. 

She was tired. But in a way she couldn't explain. It was as if she had sailed home in a shell of herself, and left her physical body back on that cursed island. 

Bitter thoughts crossed over the Styx of her brain, however. 

_ "Pain is not a warning. Nor a deterrent. It is simply your body telling you you're not dead yet." _

Her sensei's words echoed in the hollows of her mind. The _ pain _ she was in, was beyond her comprehension. It was an existential ache, one that she knew she'd feel till the day she died. 

** [[CONTINUE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890940) **


	28. Marriage Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sighs
> 
> just. sighs
> 
> welcome to drama queen, manic pixie snake girl, and dogboy the Show
> 
> I FEEL LIKE SHIKAKU

A few days later...

All three members of Team Shikaku sat up in the highest tree they could find on the outskirts of town as the sun began to set behind the Monument Cliffs. 

They had been talking for a while now, playing catch up. Anko was settled between them, Izumo to her left and Kotetsu to her right.   


"So…" Kotetsu spoke up first after an awkwardly long silence. "...What are we gonna do about... _ this? _ " 

He looked down at Anko's hands, both firmly gripping one of each of the boys' hands. 

Izumo cast curious, but gentle eyes on the girl. 

_ "You're  _ both the ones crazy over me." The kunoichi laughed out loud. "You're still genin. Babies." 

Izumo puffed up.

"In just a few weeks, we'll be chuunin, okay?! It's not THAT far off..!"

Anko leaned in, nose almost touching his, smirking. Izumo stiffened, face red as he weakly held his ground. 

"Who says you won't get your dick handed to you?" She winked. "Your competition is that Mizuki kid, yknow." 

Kotetsu frowned. 

"Wait, what? You mean Iruka's teammate?" 

"Yeah. He's fifteen, too." 

Izumo scoffed. 

"He doesn't have my secret weapon.  _ Besides… _ " He puffed up his chest. "Kabuto says I'm already above chuunin level with my abilities." 

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. 

"Kabuto isn't an instructor. Stop thinking your boyfriend is the 'end all be all' for shit like this." 

Anko grew quiet. 

Kabuto was a  _ lot _ stronger than either boy knew. When she went to approach the Hokage to be enlisted in the ANBU….

That white haired medical nin was in for the  _ same exact thing. _ She wasn't stupid. She knew something was up. She could  _ smell  _ it. 

The man had always seemed so...unassuming. One-dimensionally cloying. 

Anko knew that you only went into the ANBU when you were ready to throw away your emotions. When you  _ wanted  _ to forget the pain. To kill without guilt. To kill in  _ any way  _ without guilt. 

"H-He's not...m-my boyfriend, okay?!" Izumo stammered, knees pressing together, glancing away. 

Anko blinked.

"Isn't he like...almost twenty?" She looked at her nails before chewing one, spitting it out. Izumo winced. 

"Yeah." Kotetsu hummed. 

"Okay, but...that...it doesn't really…"

"Matter?" Anko raised a brow. "He could be a Sensei by now. Hell, he could be a  _ dad  _ by now. Don't you think it's kinda  _ weird?"  _

Izumo grew surly. 

"He's a childhood  _ friend _ , okay?" He turned his head to pout and sulk. "More people'd be weirded out cuz me and Kotetsu are like brothers." 

Anko shrugged. 

"Dude, I'm not saying you cant fuck Glasses, but like…" She heaved a hot sigh, really not wanting to express how... _ hurt? Jealous?  _ She was. "You don't tell two different people you love them, and then just kiss and tell from week to week." 

Izumo turned bright red. 

"L-look! I...I wanted to...I wanted to be  _ honest  _ with both of you!" His eyes welled with tears. This  _ hurt. _ "I wasn't about to try and...and play some stupid game with either one of you." 

Anko stared blankly at him. 

Izumo shivered, pissed that he was crying. He rubbed furiously at the corners of his eyes. 

"It's not...my fault I'm bad at this, okay? Me and Kotetsu…"

"Dude. Don't blame me for this." The older teen leaned forward to look at his friend from across the branch. 

"I'm...not  _ blaming _ you!" Izumo hissed, fingers gripping the wood hard. He didn't want to lose his cool in front of Anko. "I'm...I'm saying I don't know what it's like to love only  _ one  _ person. I'm in love with  _ three _ , and I don't love any of you  _ more  _ than the other...just... _ different. _ " 

Kotetsu quieted, watching as Izumo's shoulders shook, hands up to hide his face. 

"I...I don't know what's... _ wrong  _ about it." He hiccuped. "And I'm sure as shit sick of  _ crying  _ about it!" 

"Hey." Kotetsu's voice was low. "Izumo. I'm not mad about you being in love with more than one person. I expected it." 

Anko snuggled into Kotetsu's shoulder. 

"Kabuto...said…" The dark haired young man blushed. "He said that...because we...did it a lot, we'd have...this problem." 

Izumo looked up, eyes rimmed red. 

"One day...our last spring here, he came up to me, asked...how you and I were doing. He was really concerned." Kotetsu whispered. "I told him we were friends again. He told me that things were gonna get hard for us." 

"He told me that...we were going to fall in love with other people. And we should...be prepared...to not be...that kinda close ever again, if we...really…" Kotetsu trailed off, his own brow upturned, eyes glassy. 

Izumo puffed up.

"Th-that's stupid!" He gasped. "Kotetsu, I don't care if I get married and have a hundred fuckin' kids, I  _ can't  _ stop loving you!" 

Anko tried not to giggle. 

But Kotetsu just looked even sadder. 

"Yeah, but...what kinda wife is gonna be okay with you fucking your  _ brother  _ on the side?" 

Izumo slowly deflated with realization. 

Anko smiled softly, and piped up. 

"I wouldn't mind, just sayin'." 

Both boys stared at her, speaking at the same time. 

"Yeah, but you're not  _ wife  _ material, Anko."

Then.

"JINX! You owe me ramen!" 

Anko whacked both of them upside the head simultaneously. 

"You're in love with some dork five years older than you," she glared at Izumo, "and YOU want to stick your face in every vagina you see, like a DOG!" She snapped at Kotetsu. 

Anko sat back, arms crossed, blushing profusely. 

"Its my professional opinion, that you  _ jackasses  _ aren't exactly  _ husband  _ material.' 


	29. Old Friends....and New?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BANGS ALL MY POTS AND PANS TOGETHER I LOVE GENMA

** [[POM POKO]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGbNOzCBwZE) **

They quarreled all the way to Ichiraku. 

"Ianaaa, is that Izumo and Kotetsu?" A young teen with a ponytail piped up as the boys pulled back the curtains and took a seat beside each other. 

Anko followed shortly after, blinking.

"Hey! It's Iruka!" She grinned, and the boy beamed back. 

"Hey, Sis!" 

"Neh, who's your girlfriend?" The chuunin teased, hands on her hips. 

The genin bristled, bright red blush melting his freckles. The raven haired girl beside him smiled shyly. 

"N-nandeyo! She's...she's not, um, w-what about you?! How come you've got  _ two _ boyfriends?!" He squawked, pointing accusingly at Izumo and Kotetsu, who were already stuffing their faces with complimentary vegetable tempura. 

The boys paused mid chew.

_ "Eh?!"  _ They spat in unison, eyes wide. "We aren't dating  _ her!"  _

Teuchi, the head chef and owner, could be heard belly laughing in the back. 

The shinobi chatted for a few minutes before more people filed in, greeting Teuchi with smiles and laughter. 

"Hey, Squirt." Genma ruffled Iruka's hair as he ducked under the curtains, a smirk on his lips. The boy complained loudly, and swatted him away when the jonin went to pretend to sit between him and Tsubaki, his teammate. 

Izumo found himself pink in the face as Genma settled down on his left. 

"Neh, you got big, Squeaks." The man laughed raspily. He nudged him with his shoulder, eyes half lidded. "Werewolf too." 

Kotetsu leaned over the counter to pull down his eyelid and stick out his tongue at him. Genma laughed out loud. Izumo stared down at his ramen, face bright red. 

"I told myself it wouldn't be busy, and I played myself." Came a quiet chuckle from another young man as the curtains rustled. 

"Hey, Specs." Genma looked up as Kabuto plopped down to his left with a half hearted sigh. "Long day?" 

The silver haired chuunin beamed weakly at him. 

"Been up for almost twenty-four hours now. I don't like eating out, but...I haven't eaten since…" He opened his eyes, chewing on his lip as he counted on his fingers. "Since...three this morning? Fifteen hours, if my math is correct."

Izumo, who was now completely red in the face, squeaked in alarm. 

"K-Kabuto-san, you should take better care of yourself!" He puffed up, pouting, eyes closed, "I'm not beneath making you bento to take with you to the hospital!" 

Iruka's eyes widened. 

Kotetsu rolled his, but smiled. Anko frowned. 

"Quit sucking up to your boyfriend, and suck up some noodles instead, loser." His best friend sneered, pointing chopsticks at him. 

Kabuto's pale face lit up scarlet, glasses slipping down his nose. 

Genma, who'd already had a bit to drink, snorted out his sake, bowing his head. 

"Kotetsu-kun, you really ought to mind your manners." Kabuto adjusted his glasses with his index finger, glancing away. 

Kotetsu upped his sneer game, and leaned in, eyes narrowed. "Keep it up, and noodles won't be the only thing he'll be sucking." 

Kabuto choked on his drink, gloved hand to his mouth. 

Izumo looked ready to pass out, and Genma was wheezing, clutching his gut. 

Iruka and Tsubaki just looked confused while Anko groaned. 

"Pretty sure if you keep stroking his ego about the chuunin exams, he'll do it under the table." She shrugged, taking her sake in one shot. 

"Won't be the only thing Kabuto's stroking!" Kotetsu snorted, head back as he laughed. 

The medical nin was stunned, slack jawed and flushed up to his ears. 

Izumo had his face in his hands, bowed all the way down into the counter, a quiet whine in his throat. 

Genma, now quite buzzed, was in tears from laughing. 

"Hey, Jackass." A hand whacked Kotetsu upside the head. "Kids." Shikaku entered the ramen stand, followed by Inoichi. 

"Sorry, Iruka, Tsubaki. I didn't mean to be so late." 

_ Kids.  _ Anko raised a brow as she noticed the blonde jonin's ponytail looked a bit... _ out of place.  _ His collar was crooked too.  _ Oh for fuck's sake, the hypocrites,  _ She thought. 

Iruka beamed brightly, shaking his head.

"You can just get me a second bowl as payback, Sensei!" He laughed. 

Inoichi chuckled in reply, ruffling his hair affectionately before sitting beside Tsubaki. 

"You're the spitting image of your dad, Iruka-kun." He watched the boy grin harder at that. "Same appetite, too!" He laughed out loud. 

The group chatted and joked into the better half of the night, everyone excited to catch up with Team Shikaku. 

"Oy, Genma." A rusty voice permeated the cool spring air, and Hayate poked his head between the curtains. "C'mon. We got that... _ thing  _ to do, remember?" He cleared his throat, glancing furtively around with dark rimmed eyes. 

The brown haired jonin turned around, cheeks rosy from the alcohol, giggling a bit. He smirked and reached up to tug Hayate closer. 

"Why not right here, Gekko?" Genma clumsily kissed him on the lips, fingers tightening on the young man's flak jacket. Hayate's eyes flew open, his whole body bristling.

The crowd turned to stare wide eyed at the scene. 

Kabuto dropped his chopsticks. 

Kotetsu's hair stood on end. 

Izumo stammered, cheeks burning hot. 

Shikaku and Inoichi held back a gasp. 

Iruka and Tsubaki held their hands to their mouths. 

And Anko...

_ Anko _ grinned from ear to ear.

Suffice to say, Hayate dragged a very,  _ very _ affectionate Genma from Ichiraku, yelling flustered apologies between sloppy kisses. 

"Put it on the bastard's tab!" He gasped to a shocked looking Teuchi. "I'll make him pay you back double tomorrow!" 

"Pay me double in  _ bed,  _ you filthy rascal." Genma purred, arms thrown around Hayate's neck. 

The jonins were quick to make themselves scarce. 

\-- 

The senseis were next to leave, taking Iruka and Tsubaki with them, smiling and waving goodbye to the others. 

"Hey, knuckleheads." Shikaku slurred, cheeks flushed from sake. "Training tomorrow. Practice field four, noon." He then added, "If you're late I  _ will  _ find you, and I  _ will _ turn your asses inside out. I don't care if you've been away for one year or twenty. Chuunin. Exams." 

A pause, before he glared at Anko.

"You too, Mitarashi." 

The kunoichi just scowled, sticking her tongue out. 

The restaurant grew quiet once the others had left, leaving Kabuto, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Anko. 

The peace didn't last long as four older shinobi entered, one in particular very boisterous. 

"A successful mission means my Eternal Rival deserves a hot meal!" A young, black haired man in an odd green jumpsuit exclaimed, whacking his friend on the back. 

The friend, however, just so happened to be the infamous Kakashi Hatake. 

The other two nin were a bearded man with a cigarette between his teeth, and a dark haired young woman with striking crimson eyes. 

Kabuto's mouth clamped shut as Kakashi plopped down beside him. 

"Gai, I can make hot meals at  _ home _ ." He muttered. 

"Nonsense! This is my treat!" Gai yelled. 

Anko turned dagger eyes on him.

"Hey! Bowlcut! Keep it down. It's not like Hatake's on the other side of town." 

The black haired jonin blinked. 

"Ah! A beautiful young lady has noticed my youthful speech!" He rose to his feet, eyes shining.

Anko stiffened, face heating up. Izumo, who was on his second cup of sake, almost snorted it all back up. Kabuto patted his back sympathetically. 

"I'd ID that if I were you, Gai." The bearded man laughed. Kabuto recognized him as the Hokage's son, Asuma Sarutobi. The woman beside him was Kurenai Yuuhi. 

Anko stood up, bristling.

"Excuse me?!" Her cheeks were hot from sake. 

"Wait, nevermind. Little girls don't have tits like that." Asuma scoffed, then turned back to order drinks. 

"Yes, you are indeed correct!" Gai smiled brightly, and Kakashi rubbed at his temples. "This young woman is clearly well endowed with youth!" His gaze slipped below her shoulders. 

Kotetsu held back a laugh so hard he drooled into his hand. 

"Bud, these tits could knock you out cold. Don't push your luck." Anko lowered her head like a wildcat, leering up at him. 

Asuma spit. "Girlie, don't encourage him." 

"Gai, c'mon...just...sit down." Kakashi muttered.

"Is that a challenge?!" The young man held up his fists, legs spreading in an eager stance. 

"Gai, honestly...let it go." Kurenai waved dismissively, a wan smile on her red lips. 

"No, if this fucker wants a fight, I'll give him one." Anko grinned. "I haven't gotten to fight since I got back, and I've been itching to get my foot up someone's ass." 

"It would be dishonorable to turn down a lady's request!" Gai announced, and Izumo and Kotetsu turned around to watch with grins plastered to their faces. "I gladly accept!" 

Anko's hair bristled with excitement, eyes widening and pupils contracting as she showed off her fangs. 

"Ooh, I will  _ thoroughly  _ enjoy handing you your dick, grasshopper boy." 

"How about you make good on that if he beats you?" Asuma cackled. "I don't think the poor bastard's gotten any in a while." 

Kakashi poked at his food, before looking at Kabuto. 

"So...this happen often?" He gave him a weak smile. 

Kabuto, already a bit pink from the sake, barely managed to stammer out a flustered "I just got off work, s-sorry." 

Izumo and Kotetsu cut off any further conversation as they began to chant "fight, fight, fight!"

Anko turned her fiery glare on Sarutobi. 

"Y'know what, punk? I'll take that challenge." She turned back to Gai, toothy grin growing. "You win, and I'll show you  _ exactly  _ how youthful I can be. And if  _ I  _ win…?" 

A wild look lit up her amethyst eyes. 

"You buy me as much dango as I want for a whole week." 

Gai, not really understanding  _ exactly  _ what his "reward" would be for winning, but guessing if it involved women and a lot of youth, it was something he'd want to be involved in. 

"You have yourself a deal, young lady!" Gai readied himself. 

Teuchi slammed down a wooden spoon, making everyone at the counter jump. 

"Any fightin' needs to be taken outside." 

Anko and Gai happily obliged. The streets were virtually empty anyway. 

Kurenai glanced over, then lit up.

"Hey! Aren't you two boys the ones my father trained?" 


	30. Anko vs Gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was  
EASILY the most fun ive had in a long time i LOVE GAI SO FUCKING M U C H

** [[raising fighting spirit]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlrXATIVhNk) **

Anko could not  _ describe  _ how excited she was for this. She didn't know this weird jonin, but she knew two things:

One, he  _ was  _ a jonin. And  _ two _ , even if it was one sided, he called  _ Hatake  _ his rival. The kunoichi almost  _ shook  _ with anticipation. 

"Shall we announce the rules and rewards?" Gai declared, arms crossed over his chest as the two shinobi readied themselves a few meters apart in the middle of the street. 

"Rules?" Anko squinted, head tilted. "This is a  _ fight _ , not a  _ game. _ " 

"Ah, but we are just sparring! This is not a life or death battle!" Gai grinned, teeth sparkling in the lantern light. "I only ask you for one thing: what may I call such a lovely young woman?" 

"Your worst fuckin' nightmare, Bowlcut." Anko sneered. "But you can call me Anko." 

"Anko!" Gai's dark eyes lit up. "You must be as sweet as the red bean buns you were named for!" 

The girl seemed shocked, lips parted, arms dropping to her sides. 

"Are you... _ serious?"  _

"Unfortunately, he usually is." Kakashi just  _ appeared _ off to the side of the two shinobi. " _ I'll _ give you guys rules, alright?" The quicker this was over, the quicker he could go home and _sleep._  


"I am Maito Gai!" The jonin winked at her, and the kunoichi stiffened considerably. "Now!" He turned to his best friend. "Kakashi! Give us the rules and rewards!" 

The lazy eyed ninja sighed. 

"Alright. D rank Ninjutsu only. C rank and lower Genjutsu. This should primarily be a taijutsu fight considering this is in town." 

"Taijutsu! My forte!" Gai stated proudly, that sparkling grin returning. 

"C rank and below?!" Anko shot back incredulously. "I didn't train with Lord  _ Orochimaru  _ for a  _ year  _ to learn  _ D  _ rank techniques!" 

At the name of the Sannin, Kakashi winced. 

"Come now, Rival!" Gai rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "She's only a chuunin. Perhaps in exchange for the skill difference, I should have a handicap!" 

Anko was  _ over  _ it. 

"Enough! If I can't fight you at your strongest, then I'm not fighting at all!" She barked, her chakra forming a slight glow around her as she began to concentrate it across her body. "And I'm going all out, too! I didn't train with a fuckin'  _ idiot! _ " 

Gai lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"Ah! A woman after my own heart!"

Kakashi frowned. 

"This isn't negotiable. I don't want anyone getting hurt." He narrowed his eye at the girl. 

Anko just spat back, "I assure you,  _ Hatake _ , the only one getting hurt is  _ that  _ jackass." 

Kakashi shrugged, simply wanting to go home and rest. If the kunoichi did anything stupid, he'd stop her himself. He hoped it didn't come down to that. He was too tired for this shit. 

"Fine. Rules are: any damage to public property and you're disqualified. First one down for ten counts loses. Rewards are…" 

Kakashi trailed off, staring cluelessly at Anko, then Gai.

"The best blowjob of this man's life." The girl announced, to which Kabuto almost went reeling off his stool.

Izumo and Kotetsu actually  _ blushed _ .

Asuma grinned, Kurenai made a face.

Kakashi's eye widened.

Gai just smiled. He didn't know what that meant, but he knew it must be slang for something  _ incredibly  _ youthful. 

"And if the lady wins, I will purchase for her as much dango as she wants for an entire week!" 

Kakashi ran an exasperated hand through his hair. 

"You may begin." He sat down crosslegged on the sidelines. 

** [[strong & strike]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gcshz4lBJPQ) **

Anko forced herself to remain calm, but she felt the energy rise from the other man like smoke from a distant, raging fire. Subtle at first, but the realization was sobering. 

The streets were silent at this time of night. A brisk spring breeze rustled both shinobi's hair. 

"I will not hold back, Anko! Prepare yourself for the Sublime Green Beast of Konoha!" Gai's ever present grin grew wider. 

"That what you call your dick?" Anko sneered, "Better prove it." 

In the time a lantern flickered, Gai was upon her, nothing but a flurry of fists and feet. 

The kunoichi's shock was almost the death of her. 

_ Fuck!  _ She thought as she sprung into the air last second to dodge.  _ This bastard's  _ fast. 

Asuma sat back, sipping at his sake. 

"At least the girl won't get a sore throat." He laughed. 

Kotetsu and Izumo scowled at him.

"Anko's no joke!" They argued back. 

"She made Chuunin at fourteen!" 

"She's training to be a tokubetsu!" 

Asuma raised a brow.

"Gai made  _ jonin _ at fifteen. He can also keep up with  _ Kakashi _ . If anyone's the real deal, it's  _ him."  _

Both boys stared at him. 

Anko found herself being pressed way more than she'd have liked. She was fast, and the alcohol had worn off from adrenaline. Training with Orochimaru gave her the ability to remove toxins from her bloodstream much faster than a normal human. She was stone cold sober before the first hit glanced off her shoulder. Which  _ hurt.  _

"You gonna let that idiot kick your ass, girlie?" Asuma called from the stand. 

Anko ignored him, though she hated when men thought she was just that - a little girl. She wasn't about to get riled up. 

Her violet eyes watched Gai's movements best she could, and even though they were blindingly quick, once she realized they were similar to the snakes Orochimaru used against her, her reactions became fluid and relaxed. 

Something  _ broke  _ in Anko the second they finally made contact, Gai's foot striking her blocking arm. The pain felt  _ incredible. _ She felt herself begin to salivate as she quit dodging and went for the offense. Her pupils dilated considerably, weaving effortlessly around the kicks and punches. 

Gai leapt into the air to perform a spinning downkick, and watched as the girl crouched, her body splitting into two more clones on either side. 

By the time his foot was to make contact with the kunoichi, she was _gone._ _Quick little thing,_ He thought.

The two clones ran at him head on, while the original came from behind. 

"Hidden Snake no jutsu!" All three charged him as a writhing mass of snakes shot out from under the sleeves of her flak jacket, hissing and spitting, slit eyes rolling. 

Gai sprung into the air as the serpents soared after him, wrapping around his limbs, constricting painfully. The man twisted out of the binds, his muscles bulging as he tore the snakes from his body, effortlessly destroying the shadow clones as he spun rapidly downward, kicking his legs out. 

One, two...three?!

Gai's eyes widened as all  _ three  _ Ankos disappeared before him. He looked up, as a rush of wind made some of the lanterns shake. One did not. He squinted as the light turned dark, morphing into the girl's body, and his eyes widened as she launched herself at him full speed, kunai drawn. 

He ducked, and she skidded to a halt behind him, turning on a dime to strike again. 

Their speeds were matched now, and Anko began to press the man, her strikes leaving cuts in his uniform from sheer force. She was growing impatient that he was able to keep  _ just  _ out of range that she couldn't draw blood.

However, she didn't anticipate him suddenly grappling her as they leapt into the air, trading blows. 

_ "Primary lotus!"  _

Kakashi's eye widened. 

_ Gai! You idiot! You'll be disqualified if you break the ground!  _ He thought, heart pounding as his friend leaned back, letting gravity fuel his next attack as the pair plummeted toward the earth. 

Anko struggled briefly in his grip, unable to do much more than bite with her arms strapped down to her sides by his powerful muscles. And even then, they were beginning to spin at such a rate she couldn't even open her  _ mouth. _

"Good thing you're a medical nin, Yakushi." Asuma threw back another cup of sake. "That girl's gonna need a neck brace after this. It's  _ over. _ " 

Izumo and Kotetsu leapt to their feet, eyes wide in horror as they watched Anko stop struggling. 

_ Was it too much?  _

But, at the last second, as if he had just remembered the rules of disqualification, Gai twisted sharply just a few feet from the ground, landing with Anko in a headlock. The girl was obviously dizzy, her arms and legs limp. 

So limp, in fact….

Gai let out a shriek as her flaccid body melted into…snakes?! 

The jonin staggered back. 

Right into…

"Hey, handsome." Anko purred in his ear as she dropped down from a nearby telephone wire, almost weightless on his back. She licked the blood from her kunai, and Gai's eyes widened as he realized she'd cut his cheek. 

Kotetsu bristled. _The same dirty trick she used on him. _

"I've got a taste, and now I'll show you my true skills!" Anko laughed as Gai grabbed her by the shoulders, briefly fighting with her before flinging her away. Snakes burst out from her sleeves again, winding through the air. Gai once more flew into the air to avoid the onslaught. 

One snake, however, managed to bite into his thigh, venom pulsing into the muscle before he tore it off. 

As he looked for a place to land, he felt a slight breeze, and looked up. Right into…

Anko, the  _ real  _ one this time, who had been happily sitting on top of a nearby building and watching the fight, jumped down from where she had been waiting. 

_ Headfirst.  _ So her splayed thighs lined up with Gai's  _ face.  _

The man's cheeks burned hot scarlet as she twisted and locked her knees behind his head. 

She...wasn't... _ wearing panties!  _ He instantly felt lightheaded. 

Gai was falling at a rapid rate, with nowhere to go when Anko's sharp nails sunk into the crotch of his green jumpsuit, groping him for a moment. 

"Aw man, I thought I might let you win if  _ this  _ was gonna be a challenge." She sighed, flexing her quads around his neck, choking him. "So much for the  _ Beast, _ huh?" 

Gai gurgled, eyes rolling back. 

Anko twisted her arms around the man's thick thighs and pulled them up so his knees flanked her waist. 

"How embarrassing for you." She hissed a laugh, and promptly bared her fangs, sinking them into his ass with deadly accuracy, injecting a paralysis venom into the flesh. 

Gai yelped, but held his breath and closed his eyes tight, his large hands gripping the girl's waist. With a roar, he yanked her up, her hands scrabbling at his jumpsuit for purchase. She got none. 

Anko went flying, and hurried to right herself, calling upon her snakes as a shield once more. 

However….

Gai bristled, landing well before she would. 

** [[reverse situation]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv93yQE8bRo) **

"Second Gate! Gate of Healing!" He bellowed, the wind whipping up around him.

Kakashi blinked. Asuma raised a brow. 

_ Already?  _ He had opened the first while in the heat of combat, hoping Anko wouldn't have noticed, purposely holding himself back until he absolutely needed it. 

Anko's violet eyes widened, and she grit her teeth, forming a tight coffin of snakes around her body as she saw Gai rocket towards her with fiery intent in his burning gaze. 

The snakes were obliterated, shredded serpent raining down to the ground, and Anko felt the wind knocked completely out of her, coughing violently once. 

The shadow clone that had been waiting below, fell to its knees as the kunoichi's vision blurred. 

The  _ pain…!  _

Her body was subjected to a hurricane of feet and hands, striking her from all sides. 

Suddenly, there was an even  _ greater  _ pain, white hot that seared the mark on her neck.

_ Not...now…!  _ Anko tensed, crying out in agony. 

The clone sensed how much danger her creator was in and hastily scaled the nearest building, springing off of it. 

"Hidden Snake Dagger no Jutsu!" She hissed, a rush of vipers erupting from under her sleeves, their mouths pulled back to reveal sharp blades emerging from their throats. "Secret Technique! Iron Serpent Maiden!" The snakes flew out like a web, surrounding Gai and the original in a deadly net, all their swords pointed inward. 

In the split second the jonin was distracted, Anko transformed into a small, white snake to escape, falling to the ground in a heap. She slithered off behind a bench, resuming her human form with a puff of smoke, panting hard. The kunoichi watched as her clone enveloped Gai in the secret technique. 

"Leaf Hurricane!" The man roared, and the striking serpents struggled to penetrate the vortex of hot wind that spiraled furiously around him. In an instant, they and the clone were blown away, absolutely destroyed. 

Anko got to her feet, blood dripping from her mouth, obviously very weakened. 

"I'm amazed she lasted so long." Asuma frowned, but shrugged, downing yet another cup. "Guess Gai's gonna finally get some for once." 

Izumo bristled, and Kotetsu glared daggers at him. 

"Don't count Anko out yet!" The younger snapped. 

"She's no ordinary ninja!" The older's fists clenched. 

"Big talk coming from gennin." Asuma scoffed. 

Kabuto, who had been shaking like a leaf as soon as the  _ snakes  _ appeared, gasped. 

"Look!" 

Gai had finally landed, and he too, seemed out of breath. 

"I wanna tell you somethin', bud." Anko hissed, drooling blood. "I sat up on that roof just to watch your fighting style, and to gain experience from my clones."

"Very...clever." Gai smiled, voice low and husky. 

"But I didn't expect you to hit so  _ fucking hard. _ " She wiped the blood away with a gloved hand. "And  _ why.  _ You haven't used a single ninjutsu since we began!" 

"Cuz he  _ can't _ , girlie!" Asuma laughed from where he sat. Izumo and Kotetsu's eyes widened. 

He  _ what?!  _ What kind of ninja...couldn't use ninjutsu?!

"That is a lie. However, I see taijutsu as a way to express the eternal struggle of my hard work, and manifest my youthfulness into every strike!" Gai flashed a winning smile, despite his breathless speech. 

"Y'know what? I think I like you." Anko laughed, then coughed harshly. She was  _ pissed  _ she'd gotten arrogant and underestimated him. Orochimaru's insufferable confidence had worn off on her. 

Izumo stiffened, cheeks pink. Kotetsu's shoulders fell, face screwed up in a "are you  _ kidding  _ me" look. 

"I told you, Kakashi! Women truly admire dedication and hard work above looks!" He quickly added, "Though I am not known as the  _ Sublime _ Beast for nothing." He winked, index finger raised. 

Anko was dumbfounded. She shook her head and began to laugh again, holding her stomach. 

Kakashi made an ugly face and placed his head in his hands. 

"Gai...I never…" He sighed. "Just hurry up. I want to sleep." 

"You really  _ are  _ an idiot!" Anko cackled, bent over, hands on her knees. "You're lucky I have a soft spot for them." 

Gai blinked, perking up hopefully. 

"Really?" 

"Really." She smirked, straightening up. "Sucks that you're still my opponent, and I'm hungry, though."

"Huh?" Gai looked confused, before his right leg suddenly went limp, and he crumpled to the ground, clutching it. 

"I injected you with a reverse paralysis venom." She advanced slowly, looking down at him with a glint in her eye. "Unlike other poisons, this only reaches peak strength when your body is relaxed. It gave me time to distract you in order for it to take effect." 

Kakashi raised a brow.  _ Interesting. _

"Isn't over 'till the fat lady sings." Asuma chuffed, motioning for Izumo and Kotetsu to sit down. 

"Don't worry, I've got an antidote." Anko beamed sweetly. 

Gai groaned, his leg completely immobile now. 

"I know I'm not supposed to spoil my appetite...with all those dango you'll be buying me, but…" Anko's smile slowly grew wider and wider and wider...until Gai was staring a giant violet snake in the face! Its body coiled, fangs impossibly long in the lantern light, eyes reflecting the shine. " _ How can I resist the dinner right in front of me?!"  _ Its jaws unhinged as it lunged for the injured man. 

Gai frowned, and remained still as he felt the slimy throat envelope him headfirst. Something was  _ off.  _ Just a few moments earlier, he'd noticed a brief gust of wind as the girl was laughing. 

He focused his chakra, and released it, arms crossed above his head, fingers sinking into the slippery esophagus, tearing it apart as he flung his arms out. 

The jonin grinned as the genjutsu was dispelled, seeing the  _ real  _ Anko was diving down at him from above, kunais and fangs bared as the snake skin split open above him and vanished. 

"Damn!" She smirked, but even as she bore her kunai into the man's arm, he twisted about, hooking the heel of his good leg around her and forcefully pulling her into a one armed embrace. Vaulting off his free hand, he pinned her with her own kunai to her throat, powerful muscles flexing brutally around her. She felt her ribs shudder under the pressure, and yelped as her shoulder popped out of place. 

"A true shinobi never gives in, even if he is stripped of his abilities!" Gai growled, feeling light headed as the venom had begun to spread further up. But still, he held on, unrelenting. 

"A  _ true  _ shinobi always has one last...trick up her sleeve!" 

Anko grinned, though it was more a grimace of pain. 

"R-release!" She gasped, and explosion set off right between Gai's legs, where she had placed a paper bomb a few minutes earlier, right after biting him in the ass. 

Gai yelped, and accidentally slammed his elbow into Anko's forehead as he tried to whirl around. 

Both shinobi collapsed. 

Kakashi stared at the scene, dumbfounded. 

"What...a brilliant...kunoichi…" Gai curled, clutching himself as he groaned._ "Right in the...green beast…"_

Anko's eyes rolled back. 

"I think...I'm in love…" She gurgled.

Kakashi frowned, a kinda grossed out expression crossing his features for a moment as he counted aloud.

"...9...10." He mumbled, watching as neither ninja moved. 

"...Only  _ you _ , Gai, could take a paper bomb to the balls and make it a tie." He shook his head. 


	31. A YOUTHFUL NEW FRIENDSHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theyre so fuckign cute fight me
> 
> ITS OKAY GUYS I DIDNT SEE THIS COMING EITHER

** [[bgm]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJXw7rMQJuM) **

Kabuto, even though he was beyond exhausted, healed both parties with a weak smile, kneeling over them as his hands glowed. 

Anko watched with a sloppy grin as Gai rose first, rubbing his thigh. 

"Hey, let me fix that." She picked herself up, and clumsily clambered into his lap. 

The jonin flushed bright red as he felt the kunoichi press herself to him, panting in his ear before she gently sunk her fangs into his neck, the sensation oddly..._ pleasant. _ The hair on the nape of Gai's neck rose as he felt a warmth flood him.

Anko pulled away with a sigh, and weakly rose to her feet. Gai pushed himself up as well, and helped her. 

"Thank you." He spoke quietly, looking down at her with a soft smile, his leg strengthening with every beat of his heart, the antidote spreading much faster than the toxin.

Anko felt the impossible. Her eyes widened, her chest clenching. A heat pricked her cheeks as she gazed up into his dark eyes. 

Kakashi, not wanting to be hang around any longer, honestly having had half the mind to leave mid fight, decided this was his cue to get the fuck out. 

Izumo and Kotetsu, who had been standing beside Kabuto while the chuunin had healed the fighters, stared incredulously at the scene before them.

_ Was...Anko… _

_ No way! _They both thought at the same time.

"You were a very worthy opponent..!" Gai's smile brightened, and he thrust out a hand to shake. 

Anko jerked out of her musings, and extended her own, a small white snake slipping down her arm to curl around Gai's arm. It flicked its tongue against his wrist, closing its eyes. 

The kunoichi beamed sweetly up at him, her own eyes squinched shut. 

Gai felt his cheeks flush.

"We ought to be friends, Gai." Anko murmured, almost blissed out as the adrenaline had faded into endorphins. 

"I'll have to settle for that since Kakashi is my eternal rival." He nodded, looking down at the happy little snake that wound itself like a bracelet around his arm as their hands released. 

"Neh," Anko put a hand on her hip, the other in the air, index finger out. She winked, head tilting. "It's a tie, so we _ both _ owe each other, don't we?" 

Gai's face was now _ burning. _

Izumo and Kotetsu's eyes nearly bugged out.

_ She couldn't be serious?! _

Asuma and Kurenai finally padded over, a wide grin on the man's lips. He took a drag from his cigarette. 

"That was quite a show." He commented, and Kurenai nodded. 

"I haven't seen Gai use the Gates in a long time. You two are pretty evenly matched!" She smiled. "Guess you've got a new training partner, hm, Gai?" 

The jonin nodded stiffly. 

"Anyway, we're turning in for the night. See ya tomorrow, bro." Asuma chuffed, hand up in dismissal as he and Kurenai walked down the dimly lit road. 

"Anko, c'mon...it's late, we should go home!" Izumo begged, and Kotetsu gave her a _ look. _

"Dude, seriously." 

Kabuto just stood back, his head aching. 

"As long as you both are feeling better, I need to rest myself." 

Anko watched as Izumo trailed after Kabuto, who chuckled weakly when the young man wrapped his arm around his friend's, playfully scolding him for staying up so late. 

Kotetsu narrowed his eyes at the girl before following his friends.

It was just Anko and Gai now. 

The wind picked up. 

"I'm serious." The kunoichi giggled, a smirk forming on her lips. "And not just cuz I feel like I owe you it. I haven't had a challenge like that in a long time." 

"I feel the same way." Gai's voice dipped into a whisper, before he tensed, glancing away furtively, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, uh.." 

"You would have won anyway. I could tell you gave up." Anko smiled, violet eyes warm. "Don't bother trying to sway me, Gai. When I set my mind on something, I get it." 

The jonin's heart raced.

"Wait...how old are you?" He frowned. 

"Sixteen." Anko lied. She was going to be sixteen in like, six months. What did it matter? 

Gai seemed to contemplate this for a moment. 

"You just seem..._ youthful. _ Like, a little _ too _ youthful." 

"It's the cheeks. And you?"

"Eighteen."

"Huh. Thought you were older." She pouted slightly. "Maybe it's your rugged good looks." Her raspy laugh was like music to the jonin's ears.

Gai seemed to hold himself a little prouder.


	32. The Blossom of Youth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright folks heres our first blatantly nsfw chapter. its. mostly smut but theres some character development
> 
> I JUST NEVER THOUGHT ID BE WRITING PORN WITH GAI its good tho have fun

Gai, generally a trusting man, still was cautious in following the girl back to the chuunin barracks. 

He hadn't remembered seeing her around since she was much younger. She was in a team with those two dark haired boys at Ichiraku, he got that impression. His memory wasn't the best, but he knew she was friends with Iruka, who was Kakashi's favorite person in the world. Gai only could recall all four of the kids pulling pranks around town. 

"I'd have had my own place by now, but paperwork gets backed up around this time because of the exams." Anko led him up to her room, opening the door and walking in. 

They both quickly took turns using the shower before returning to the bedroom. 

Gai stared down at the tiny little snake bracelet on his wrist. 

"What is this little guy?"

Anko scrunched her nose up in a cute grin. 

"A friendship bracelet." 

The snake flicked its tongue lazily. Gai was intrigued. "But...he's alive." 

"Think of it...as a calling card." Anko beamed, flopping down on the bed and kicking off her sandals. "He's got a bit of my chakra in him, so if you're in trouble...I can always swap places with him." 

Gai hummed with amusement, then looked up, frowning a bit as Anko slid her jacket off. 

"Um, Anko…" He began as she sniggered, beckoning him over like a cat. "What exactly is my reward again?" 

"You're tall enough. C'mere already." 

_ Tall enough? _ Gai's bushy brows furrowed, but he obeyed, padding over barefoot to Anko. He went to sit down, but she stopped him with a hand to his hip.

"I locked the door, no one will bother us." She sighed pleasantly, and smiled lazily, moving so she was laying on her stomach, propped up on her arms, perfectly eye level with her target. 

Gai tried to move away, not wanting a lady to have to-- 

"Excuse you." She snorted, pulling him back towards her by his belt loop. "A deal's a deal." 

The jonin went red from head to toe as the kunoichi unzipped his jumpsuit from the crotch up to his belly. She fished his dick out and pursed her lips, holding it gently in her small fingers. 

_ Shit. _ Her judgement_ hadn't_ been wrong. 

"A-Anko!" Gai stammered, eyes wide as he stared down at her fondling him. 

"It's... cute." She couldn't help but giggle. "Like  _ really _ cute. Like a baby boa." 

The jonin was speechless. Never in his  _ life  _ had he had a girl, a  _ pretty, very  _ pretty one for that matter, do this. He stood at the side of the bed, completely clueless, struggling to remain calm as waves of pleasure shot up him. 

"Oh, and…" Anko glanced up at him through thick eyelashes before planting a pert kiss on his dick. "This...doesn't mean we're dating or anything. I just have...a weird way of thanking people." 

Gai just nodded, eyes closed, frowning in concentration. 

"Don't bother trying to impress me, silly." The girl languidly licked from the base to the tip. "I'm just here to make you feel good." 

The jonin's eyelids fluttered, head bowing as soon as Anko took him in her soft lips, hot tongue curling around him and working the shaft from inside her mouth. This was a type of training he realized he should have done more often. Well, he  _ did _ , but his hands couldn't hold a candle to the bonfire the girl had kindled in his loins. 

She bobbed her head for effect, though it didn't do much. Anko realized quickly that she'd have to put some extra effort in to shove this down her throat. Ugh, how troublesome. She hoped Gai knew he was lucky she liked him. 

The kunoichi released the now rigid dick with a soft pop, beaming up cutely at the jonin. 

"Wanna play with my tits?" She snickered, sitting up. While she had been sucking him off, she felt his balls tense a few minutes in. Poor bastard was barely hanging on. 

Gai opened his eyes, hooded lids and heaving chest only proving her point. 

He blinked hard, then a few more times in alarm as Anko grinned seductively up at him, slowly pulling up her mesh armor over her head, breasts falling free, bouncing once for  _ effect. _

The jonin forgot how to breathe. He'd only seen tits like that in  _ magazines. _ The moment he put his hands on them, however, he realized this pillowy heaven was no genjutsu. This young lady was utterly overflowing with  _ youth.  _

"Ah, _shit, _Gai…" Anko moaned softly, leaning in on her hands as he felt her up eagerly. This was getting _fun_. She loved acting. And stupid Ibiki didn't want to see some of the less..._kosher _things Orochimaru had taught her. "Feels...so _good…" _

Gai was thrilled. He was pleasing Anko, it seemed, which made him feel much better about himself. He may not be...packing as much heat as his eternal rival, but, as he always declared, it's not how large the weapon is, but the skill with which it is used. 

"Here, babe." Anko laughed under her breath, motioning for Gai to lay down on the bed. He happily obliged. She settled between his thighs, pressing her breasts up against his dick, dipping her face down to mouth at the crown. 

The jonin was on the verge of passing out. The sight, the sounds, the  _ feeling… _

"A-Anko…I…" 

The kunoichi churred sweetly, milking him for all he was worth, satisfied when his head fell back, lips parted in breathy groans. She massaged his balls and tilted her head, forcing him into her throat, as best she could. 

Gai suddenly tensed at the sudden electric pleasure that shot like lightning from his groin up to his chest, hips bucking instinctively. 

Anko closed her eyes, unsurprised at how little she got for her effort. She still licked him clean, rocking her hips side to side as she did so, humming like it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Gai deserved it, though in a way she felt bad for lying about it. 

The jonin relaxed as Anko sat up, stretching and yawning. 

"You wanna do me a favor?" She asked softly, violet eyes hazy as Gai lifted his head. She made sure not to break eye contact as she slid her fingers under her skirt, lifting them back up and showing off the slick that webbed them. 

Gai nearly passed out. 

"Can you use that tongue for more than just yelling?" 

The jonin, eyes wide, nodded eagerly. 

"Thank God." Anko giggled, and slunk up to Gai, unzipping the rest of his jumpsuit and kissing up his chest before sitting down on it. She pinched part of her skirt and held it up. "See this?" 

The man nodded again, the shadowy secret within making his head spin with an intoxicating scent. 

"You're going to worship it." She grinned, and leaned forward, adjusting so she knelt above his face. "Now, be a good boy." 

Gai's eyes rolled back as he kissed and licked fervently at Anko's folds, the sweetness just making him hungrier for more. 

The girl had not expected  _ this  _ passionate of a response from facesitting, and she gasped. She even shuddered as soon as he reached up to hold her hips down. 

_ "F-fuck!"  _ Anko moaned, head tilted back as she rolled her hips smoothly, riding him for all he was worth. "O-oh...God, Gai….!" She dug her nails into the pillows, bending over as he snuck his tongue into her center. "G-gonna…" 

And she  _ was. _ She wanted his dick at this point, but she was too horny to seal him properly, and knew that no matter how fast or hard he could pound into her, a creampie would ruin all of the fun. 

"Gai...Gai...ah...ah, I...s-so close,  _ f-fuck _ , baby!" Anko squeaked loudly as climax hit her like a tidal wave, crashing over her. The jonin enthusiastically lapped up his hard work, earning a myriad of breathy moans and staccato gasps. "F-fuck me, fuck me!" 

The jonin considered flipping the girl over and plowing into her just like in that Icha Icha movie Kakashi loved so much. He quickly corrected himself, however. 

Anko shakily rode out the waning orgasm, trembling hard as she flopped over and curled up against Gai, panting heavily. She was _ dizzy  _ from that. 

"Damn it…" She looked down at the jonin's erection. "I want that in me." She groaned. "Can you…" 

Gai watched her expression change, going from lust driven to sober. 

"Ah, never mind...I…" 

Anko had thought about Izumo and Kotetsu. Gai, as nice as he was, wasn't either of them. 

He sat up, and she did the same, blushing profusely, glancing away, unable to meet his gaze. 

"I can still help, Anko." He said softly, a warm hand to her shoulder. "Let me use these." 

In that moment, her heart  _ throbbed  _ at his deep voice. She shouldn't be here_,_ be doing _this_. 

She wanted Izumo, or Kotetsu to take away the pain she'd endured with Orochimaru's  _ training.  _ She wanted one of  _ them  _ to be her first. 

Anko nodded slowly, burying her face in Gai's collar, chest heaving with dry sobs as the endorphins plummeted harshly. 

"Take your time." He whispered, hugging her close. "Is this...your first…?" 

The kunoichi shook her head. 

"...out...side of..t-training, y-yes." 

Gai didn't understand what exactly she meant, but his eyes widened all the same. To be the one to deflower such a beautiful lotus such as herself...no! He wouldn't allow himself to be so selfish. She deserved months of devotion (or however long she wanted to wait, he supposed) before having such intimacy with someone. 

"But...I...I want...want this…" Anko mumbled, climbing into Gai's lap, the shock of how small she was in comparison to him leaving her numb. She bowed her head, teeth grit, eyes squeezed shut.

_ He's not Sensei. Not Sensei. Not Sensei!  _ The kunoichi forcefully reminded herself, and looked up, soft violet gaze meeting his dark one. 

"Are you sure?" Anko wanted to scream at how  _ kind _ and  _ patient  _ he was being. His voice, once obnoxious and overbearing, was  _ killing  _ her. So warm and deep... _ fuck!  _ She wasn't about to let herself develop feelings for someone she'd just  _ met!  _

The girl nodded again. 

"Don't...worry about going...easy on me. I...I can take a lot, okay?" Anko wrapped her arms around Gai's neck and shivered, feeling his large hands trail gently down her slender frame and prominent curves. 

Gai only pulled her closer, kissing her neck. 

The kunoichi couldn't help it, and let out a needy sigh. 

The fingers were clumsy and curious at first, but with her stammering guidance, quickly became skilled. 

Soon, Gai was thrusting two fingers into her with enough force to push her hips up, and Anko was screaming his name, clawing at his back and crying as her thighs shook violently from continuous orgasm. The jonin had his forehead pressed to girl's shoulder, eyes closed in intense concentration, reading every muscle contraction, then curling his fingers and pulling her forward by them as he felt her constrict around him, thumb rubbing her clit. The rush of slick coating his hand and wrist made him smile, proof it  _ was  _ all about technique, and not what you were born with.

Anko passed out. But not before she had the best climax of her life. 

She came to about a minute later, her entire body ragdolled up against a confident looking, but clearly sexually restrained Gai. 

Once the girl had regained her senses, she kissed his cheek, and leaned back, pulling him on top of her. He had tied the sleeves of his uniform around his waist, exposing his muscular chest.

Anko lazily wiggled her hips beneath him, high as fuck. 

"Anything you want. Let me get you off." She murmured, stroking along his neck and chest. 

Gai, overwhelmed by many things, but the main one being the endless possibilities of that statement, frowned with a low hum. 

He settled for her laying on top of him, grinding her soft, soaking folds all over his erection as he buried his face in her breasts, eagerly sucking and nibbling at them. 

The jonin did not last long, and came all over their stomachs. Anko let out a low keen, a slow orgasmic wave washing over her as well at the feeling of his cock pulsing and twitching under her. 

Once Gai had recovered, and noticed the girl was obviously exhausted, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He carefully helped undress her before doing the same himself. In the shower, he held her close, steadying her. 

Anko was more than happy to lean into him, sighing contentedly as he washed her hair and body. 

"Gai...what the  _ fuck… _ " She mumbled as he tenderly scrubbed her down, making sure her folds were completely clean. He didn't know how it was for women, but he knew first hand the horrors of jock itch and being sweaty in a jumpsuit. Hence why he had his newest uniform remade with the wonders of breathable cotton. 

The jonin leaned back, tilting his head in confusion. 

"I told you straight up I didn't want to date, and then you proceed to be absolute  _ perfect  _ boyfriend material." 

Gai blushed, looking flustered. 

"You flatter me, Miss Anko." 

The kunoichi groaned loudly. 

"Just...don't get a girlfriend any time soon, okay?" She was  _ still  _ woozy from earlier. It was hard to keep her eyes from rolling.

Gai gave her a weak grin. 

"Seriously. Any time, bud." Anko grinned back, eyes half lidded. "You got Snickers there to swap for me if you're ever... _ too lonely,  _ y'know." 

The jonin glanced down at the tiny little snake friend wrapped around his wrist. 

Of course, he would never use it for such…

Gai's eyes flew open as he felt warm lips on his dick. 

"I'm gettin' awful fond of this guy." Anko had knelt down, and was toying with him again. 

The young jonin groaned. He was exhausted himself, but...youthful desires persevered. 

The girl eagerly sucked him off in the shower, giggling when he came on her silky breasts, the sight making Gai shudder and come even  _ more. _

He insisted he return the favor, finding himself obsessed with the kunoichi's sweet taste, lapping at her like a dog until he was rewarded, then licked her clean. 

The shinobi managed to stumble out of the shower and dry off together, laughing at how stupid they'd been. Their bodies were already beaten and bruised from the fight, but…

"The power of youth exceeds all else!" Gai had exclaimed softly, the pair snuggled up in bed. 

"It...sure is  _ something _ , Gai." Anko giggled quietly. "Are you going to stay the night?" 

"I'm afraid not, my dear lotus blossom." The man gave her a sad look. "I promised my eternal rival I would get pancakes with him tomorrow morning. He said he had a hankering." 

Anko blushed at the... _ pet name?  _ Was... _ that  _ what that was? Before snickering. 

"I'll cheer you on in spirit, Gai." She smiled. "I've got to be at the training grounds tomorrow." 

"I wish you luck with your exercises!" He beamed down at her, and she stuffed her face in his chest, cheeks burning. 

"...You're...really too nice." Anko sighed, nodding off. 

Gai indulged for about half an hour, the sensation of a young woman cuddled into his arms, her delicate breathing on his chest making his heart flutter. 

Once he was sure she was fast asleep, he carefully eased her off of him and tucked her in. 

"Sweet dreams, my little lotus." He brushed the hair from her eyes, and leaned in to kiss her cheek, but his shyness got the best of him. 

Gai checked the room one last time out of habit to make sure everything was in order and locked before leaving. 

_ A new training partner… _

He grinned to himself as he skipped down the outside stairs of the barracks.

_ Watch out, Kakashi! Your Eternal Rival has found another way to train his inexhaustible youth!  _

Anko slept sounder that night than she had in  _ months. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gai is good people i love him so fucking much


	33. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shikaku voice: fuckin idiot kids

Kabuto had staggered home with both Kotetsu and Izumo in tow. 

After about half an hour, Kotetsu grew anxious and left to go "check on" Anko. He was hoping to catch that weird jonin in the act, and beat him shitless. 

Kabuto couldn't have cared less if the teen told him he was going to the  _ moon.  _

Izumo vouched to stay, just wanting to be with his crush. 

They both wound up crashing on the couch, the genin snuggled deep into the chuunin's arms just like they had done as kids. 

Kotetsu made his way to the chuunin barracks, about a five minute walk from where he was. 

He thought he saw Gai walking down another path in the opposite direction, but when he squinted to make sure, the figure was gone.

He hastened his pace. 

He wasn't stupid. Doors were no problem for him once he checked into the lobby. He was already on edge having seen Gai's name on the list.

Kotetsu found Anko's room, and transformed into a moth, crawling under the door. 

He resumed his human form once he was sure no one was in there besides Anko. 

He stared at her peaceful, sleeping form for a few minutes, dark brow furrowed. 

The young man paced around for a while afterwards, scouring the room for any signs of someone else, but found nothing but the  _ scent  _ of another man, and sex. And soap. Kotetsu bristled, and returned to Anko's bedside. 

Eventually, he sat down on the chair near the nightstand, and glared at the door until he fell asleep. 

* * *

Anko woke up right before dawn. 

In the dark, she didn't recognize Kotetsu's slumped form on the chair. Heart pounding steadily, she narrowed her eyes and reached under her pillow for her kunai. 

In a flash she leapt out, the blade drawn towards the shadowy figure's neck. 

The harsh clash of steel stung her ears as Kotetsu's face lit up in the spark as his own kunai glanced off hers. 

"K-Kotetsu?!" She gasped, and lost her balance, stumbling into his lap. Her legs were still weak from earlier. 

"Did you let him?" His dark eyes were rimmed with red. He was obviously sleep deprived, but his calloused hands firmly gripped her soft hips, fingers digging into the plush skin. 

"Let him…" Anko blinked, tensing at the touch, her own hands curled tightly into the young man's shoulders to keep her from slipping. "...No, he..didn't…" 

"It smells like  _ both  _ of you in here." Kotetsu glowered up at her, his voice barely more than a rumble. 

Anko blushed indignantly. 

"I sucked him off, and he...well, he helped me out, okay?" The girl seemed overly flustered for the first time in her  _ life  _ talking about sex. 

"Helped you?" Kotetsu's grip tightened painfully, and his hair bristled. 

Anko's eyes widened, then she grit her teeth. 

Kotetsu's head snapped to the side as she slapped him across the face as hard as she could, hissing at him.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" She pushed herself off of him. "What did you want?! Sloppy seconds?!" 

Kotetsu, head reeling, but testosterone blazing over the pain, got to his feet, towering over the naked kunoichi. 

"I don't want anyone touching you." He leered down at her. 

"Back off, you stupid bastard!" Anko barked, "You don't  _ own  _ my body!" Her fists were clenched and at the ready. "Don't act like you're being protective…" 

Anko's voice trailed off into a whisper as she saw the dawn break in the window behind him. 

Was he…

"Kotetsu!" 

He was  _ sobbing _ .

_ Silently.  _

Terrified and hesitant, Anko reached up a shaking hand to touch his ruddy cheek. 

"If…if you go…" His shoulders shook, head bowed as tears fell mercilessly to the floor. "I'll be...alone." 

Anko swallowed thickly. 

"...I'm...bad at...this. All three...of us are." He choked, flinching from the touch of her tender fingers on his jaw. "I don't...care about...you having sex. It doesn't have to be with me.."

Anko's eyes welled up, tears catching on her dark lashes. 

"I'm scared of someone...hurting you. I'm scared they'll hurt you, and you'll turn into the fucked up little animals me and Izumo are." He was drooling from crying so hard. "Shut up! I know it doesn't make sense!" 

The kunoichi sat down on her bed. 

"...We were _born_ fucked up little animals." She whispered. "You can't  _ fix  _ what was never...normal." 

Kotetsu's fists uncurled, arms shuddering, muscles tensing against the taut skin. 

"I'm angry." He breathed. "It's...so fucking  _ hard  _ to say it, and not  _ do  _ it." 

"We can go outside if you want." Anko murmured. "I can take it." 

The shinobi lunged at her, and she braced herself. But there was no pain. 

Kotetsu had simply swept her up in his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest. 

"I've already fucked up." He breathed. "I let Izumo...it's gonna repeat. He's gonna fuck Kabuto and I'll kill him."

Anko closed her eyes, hands stroking up and down his back. His hold on her was almost suffocating. 

"...You're not fucking up." She sighed, her head aching from the rude awakening. "Izumo needs to...find out what works and what doesn't." 

Kotetsu's arms relaxed. 

"I'm not close to Kabuto. But I've never...seen him  _ with  _ anyone before." Anko relaxed as well, cheek to his chest. "If Izumo is...really  _ that  _ precious to him...he's going to take his time." 

The young man let himself be brought into the bed. Anko was quick to cuddle up to him, bunching up with the covers. 

"...take his...time?" Kotetsu said slowly. 

"Kabuto's a perfectionist. He's not going to rush in, even if he wants to." The girl nuzzled her friend's neck. "Izumo's going to be hitting a wall for a long time, if Glasses doesn't think the idiot's ready." 

Kotetsu blinked, body slowly growing limp and muscles loose. 

"I…" 

"Didn't think of it like that?" Anko perked up, drawing little circles on his chest with her finger. "Can't you see how much Kabuto holds himself back around Izumo?" 

"..."

"He's  _ affected  _ but he doesn't  _ act  _ on it." The girl grinned, and sat up. "I feel like that any time you flirt with me, y'know." 

Kotetsu's eyes widened, and he sat up as well, throat dry. 

"You…"

"I read all your letters, you stupid idiot." Anko smiled. "I never forgot how we'd sneak out behind Sensei's back at night." 

\--

"A-Anko…"

"Shh, the window's open…!"

"Where did you...learn how to…"

"Snakes, dude."

"Ngh.."

"Let's all stay young and stupid for a while, 'kay, Kotetsu? Let's all fuck up and make ourselves happy." 

"S-stop...giving me...advice between...deepthroating me…!" 

"You just seemed so broken up, y'know? I just wanted to like, reassure you that Izumo wasn't gonna--hrk!"

"Stop being...so fuckin' chatty! OUCH!" 

"Next time you pull my hair, I'll put venom in the bite, shithead." 


	34. Make My Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones....kinda nsfw. 
> 
> i dont think ive written a chapter with competent characters yet. theyre all fucking stupid
> 
> stupid and gay
> 
> IF YOU HAVENT READ THE KABUTOS LETTERS CHAPTERS I HIGHLY HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU READ THEM BECAUSE THEY COME BEFORE THIS
> 
> especially this chapter right here
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890418/chapters/49657847

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izumo...why you like this bud

** [[keeping a secret | bleachers]](https://youtu.be/NUMp9WdOHJk) **

Kabuto awoke at exactly 8:47 am. Mostly because he was  _ painfully  _ aware that his arm was asleep, and something wet was on his neck. 

He blinked, glasses askew. 

Ah. 

_ Drool. _

_ Excellent.  _

Izumo was curled up on top of him, drooling and occasionally making cute squeaking sighs in his sleep. His small hands were curled tightly into the fabric of Kabuto's shirt. 

To his dismay,  he  had  _ also  _ been drooling. He used his good arm to wipe his mouth and looked around. Everyone was still clothed, which was an exceptionally good sign, and the apartment was clean. Perfect score. Kabuto mentally patted his back, especially after all he'd seen last night. 

_ That Mitarashi girl...he'd have to be careful around her.  _

He couldn’t shake the feeling she didn’t trust him. He didn’t blame her. Nowadays, he barely trusted himself either. 

It was the snakes. 

When he had settled down at Ichiraku, his right arm was twinging. During the fight, it suddenly  _ ached.  _

It felt fine now that he was with Izumo -- who was now stirring -- and he decided to forget about it for the time being. 

The boy stretched gratuitously, squeaking, sighing -- Kabuto stiffened at the occasional moan -- and snuggled deeply into his friend’s chest once he’d finished. He sighed, then wiggled a bit, settling. 

The chuunin couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath. For all he acted, he hadn’t changed since the orphanage. There were no fonder memories to Kabuto than the days he’d spend with Izumo. They were almost inseparable as he was with Kotetsu. 

They had loved to read together, Kabuto helping Izumo with words he couldn't pronounce, and curling up in a pile of blankets, falling asleep together surrounded by picture books.   
Drawing as well. Kabuto was considered a prodigy by most standards with reading, writing, and art. Izumo did his best to follow after him. 

However, once Izumo was about five, and Kabuto nine, his mother realized the boy’s talents at healing jutsu would far exceed her own in time. Only at the request of Izumo, did Sister let Kabuto stay another year at the orphanage. At ten, he was sent to Konoha to become a genin. 

He remembered that day. They found Izumo and Kotetsu hiding in the back of the cart, under the tarp that held the luggage. The boys figured that wherever Kabuto went, they would go too. 

Suffice to say, when Kabuto returned a year later to visit, now a full fledged shinobi of the Leaf, he was devastated to find his favorite boy gone. The letter his mother had written explaining Izumo and Kotetsu’s adoption had gotten lost in the mail. 

So, of course, the first thing he did was sit down and start writing letters to them. This kept up for a while, until Kabuto began seriously training for the chuunin exams. He earned the title at 14. Two years of intensive medical schooling later, he was reunited with the pair during the Kyuubi attack. 

The letters had become scarce from then on out, of course. 

Until the most recent ones…

Kabuto was content to simply lay back and watch Izumo doze, a sleepy smile on his lips. He was so... _ light.  _

Well, considering his age and height, he was. 

But...nothing made the chuunin’s heart swell, feeling how  _ heavy  _ he’d gotten since they were little. If he was honest, he struggled with giving up the idea that Izumo would stay a boy forever. He wanted to be his mentor until the day he died. Wanted to be strong enough to carry him whenever he needed it. 

Kabuto would be too shy to admit it, but it was the thought of Izumo that drove him to train his body and not just his mind. He wanted to be the model shinobi for him. Wanted the boy to look at him with pride. 

With an overwhelming quietness, he reflected on how  _ he  _ was no longer a child either. 

Izumo grumbled, and let out a sigh.

Kabuto lay his head back and closed his eyes. 

The sun was streaming in through the blinds, but he was used to sleeping at all odd hours of the day due to hospital shifts and his...research. 

He drifted in and out of consciousness for a quarter of an hour, before there was a sudden pressure on his stomach, and a sharp cry from Izumo.

One of the cats had jumped up on his back to get on the couch, padding over to Kabuto to bite at his glasses to wake him for food. 

Kabuto swatted his pet away with a groan, and turned more concerned eyes on Izumo. He just seemed a bit startled. The boy gave him a sheepish grin. 

"Sleep well?" He stretched out himself, flexing his chest and arms trying to get the stiffness out of his back and neck, letting out a pleasant sigh afterwards. 

Izumo watched him with bleary, but curious eyes. He wanted to keep cuddling.

Cheeks pink, he sunk back down into Kabuto's warmth, nodding once. 

The chuunin frowned to himself.

"Neh, Izumo…" He yawned, shifting his hips a bit to the left. "Did you leave a scroll in your pocket? It's digging into my hip." 

Izumo froze. 

"At least move it, alright?" Kabuto reached down, still drowsy, hand feeling for the offending object. His brow furrowed when he realized it must have been deep in the boy's pocket from where it was. He tried to nudge it over, but at the sensation of heat, and a bit of give, his eyes flew open. His hand retracted at mach speeds. 

"Ah, I…" He choked on his own spit, "I-I'm sorry, Izumo…" 

The boy was upright in a flash, sitting on Kabuto's hips, knees pressed together, feet splayed, trying to hide his shame.

"It...it's okay, I…" Izumo's face flushed bright red. His voice was still that perfect raspy whisper that was so rare to hear. "S-sorry…" 

Kabuto shook his head, looking embarrassed as all hell. 

"It's not your fault.' He reassured him, forcing a chuckle. "If it makes you feel any better…" He grinned, "You drooled all over me, too." 

Izumo's eyes went wide, and the blush crept all the way up to his ears. 

"I-iana!" He hissed, taking a nearby cushion and holding it above his shoulder threateningly, "D-don't tease me!" 

Kabuto laughed, holding up his arms as the pillow came crashing down. In between blows, he managed to grab Izumo around the waist, digging his thumbs into the soft skin above his hips. As to be expected, the genin jerked and curled, trying to get away. 

"God forbid you get sent on a mission where they use tickling as torture." Kabuto laughed harder, using his strength to pull Izumo back down to his chest, throwing a leg over the back of the young man's thigh to hold him close. The assault began in earnest, and Izumo gasped, squeaked, squirmed, and thrashed against the man. 

"K-Kabuto…!" He panted, clearly worn out after about a minute, his body hyper sensitive. "I-I...I'm...ah...ha...s-stop...s-so...c-close…" 

The sound of his name being said like _that_ shot electricity through the chuunin's veins, not realizing how his own body had reacted to the early morning friction until that moment. 

He released Izumo, hands resting lightly on his hips. The genin was clearly out of breath and trembling. 

Kabuto blinked. His shirt had ridden up in the scuffle, and he could feel something... _ wet?  _ On his stomach. 

"You...okay?" He whispered, and watched with dilating pupils as Izumo sat up, hair mussed and chest heaving. His cheeks were flushed, and the corner of his mouth was slick with drool. But it was the hazy look in his eyes that drew Kabuto's gaze downward. 

He made a noise he wasn't proud of, staring blatantly at Izumo's erection that had found its way over the top of his waistband. It twitched, and a bit of clear fluid dripped down from the slit. Right onto the chuunin's exposed abs.

Kabuto was stunned. If he hadn't believed Izumo was growing up before, it was  _ painfully _ obvious now. Against his will, he felt  _ himself  _ throb at the sight. He fought with conflicting emotions. 

Physically, he wanted to act on something presented so clearly to him, in such dire need. Mentally, he wanted to grab Izumo, throw him in bed, and tuck him in quickly while he distracted himself making breakfast. As if he were... _ ill _ or something. It wasn't like this had happened to him  _ before!  _

"H-hurts…" Izumo whimpered, thighs tensing as he restrained himself. "K-Kabuto...it hurts so bad…"

Kabuto blinked. He had no doubt the current state Izumo was in was  _ uncomfortable,  _ but…

The chuunin wasn't  _ stupid.  _ He knew Izumo well, and knew his whining voice. He was being  _ petulant.  _ The same tone he used when he didn't want to wake up for training, or had to eat something he didn't like. 

Kabuto's face screwed up into an amused scowl.  _ The nerve to act so bratty about something like this!  _

The chuunin sighed to himself.  _ Well, there was no denying the boy had feelings for him now. But this was ridiculous.  _

"Izumo." He said softly, adjusting his glasses. "Go ahead and take care of yourself. I'll be in the shower." He paused, reconsidering, "Wait, no... _ you _ shower, and I'll start on breakfast, alright?" 

Izumo pouted, upset that his little act had gotten him nowhere. But, he didn't press it further. 

Kabuto inwardly rolled his eyes.  _ Idiot. _ He watched as the genin got up, wrapping a blanket around himself like a cloak and stalking off towards the bathroom. 

The chuunin sat up and stretched again. He got to his feet, peeling off his shirt and tossing it into the laundry. He didn't waste any time washing the slick off his stomach with the kitchen sink. 

Now, if only he could kill off his  _ own  _ boner.  _ That  _ would be great. 

As much fun as holding the ice tray to himself sounded, it didn't. He decided to ignore it, and go from there. It wasn't like he bothered with it much anyway. 

After feeding the cats, he went to work on breakfast, steaming vegetables and stirring brown eggs into them. The rice cooker beeped at the same time Izumo stepped out of the shower. 

Kabuto beamed at him, indulging in how the boy still had a cute pout ruddying his cheeks. 

"Everything's ready, so go ahead and help yourself, alright?" He padded past him, and ruffled his still damp hair. "And whatever the cats tell you,  _ don't  _ give them any of your food. They're fat enough." 

Izumo stared at the food, and his stomach growled. He turned around, and followed Kabuto to the bathroom, however. 

The young man was shucking off his scrubs when the genin slipped in. He jolted as he turned around to put them in the hamper, and saw Izumo standing there quietly instead. 

"Ah-!" He stepped back. "Did you...need something?" 

Izumo pouted  _ more _ , if that was possible, and glanced away. 

Kabuto forced himself not to focus on his rosy, full lips. Not exposed like this, in  _ front  _ of him like this. 

"I'm...really sorry." He mumbled thickly. "I...shouldn't have…" 

The chuunin blinked. 

"Oh, Izumo…" He puffed a laugh, setting down his folded pants. "Don't blame yourself for your body reacting naturally." He gave him a wan smile. "It's reflexive. You know that." For some reason, he was growing increasingly self conscious about his nakedness. 

The genin fidgeted in place. 

"Yeah, but…" Izumo looked up, gaze catching on what Kabuto had hoped wasn't  _ that  _ obvious. "Oh." His voice was small. 

Kabuto's face lit up scarlet, and he gave a weak laugh. "See what...I mean?" He looked away, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. "It's just the body reacting to heat and--" 

"Do you...want me to help?" Izumo whispered, dark brown eyes soft and alluring. Almost as much as his voice was. 

Kabuto stared dumbly at him. 

"Izumo...I...I think you should go have some breakfast--" The chuunin stiffened as the genin approached him, easing the towel off from around his waist. The older boy's eyes widened. "I-I thought you...t-took care...of…" 

Izumo huffed quietly, and pouted again, leering up at his friend. 

"It wouldn't go away." 

Kabuto inhaled and turned his focus to the ceiling. He had to think of anything,  _ anything  _ but this. 

"Kotetsu...and I…" Izumo began, closing the distance between them, smooth hands lightly settling on Kabuto's chest. The man squeezed shut his eyes. He was only thinking this way because all the blood in his head had drained to a place he barely even thought about nowadays. "It's not bad...to help each other, y'know?" 

The chuunin's body  _ ached  _ for relief, but he grit his jaw and covered his mouth. 

"I'm...not Kotetsu." He managed. 

"I know." 

"Izumo, I can handle it myself." Kabuto whispered. " _ Please _ ." He didn't want that word to sound so  _ desperate,  _ but it did. 

The genin didn't budge, to his chagrin. 

"It's...not..always a...y'know...um," Izumo muttered, reaching up to brush back a loose strand of silvery hair. "A sexual thing, just...I see someone stressed out, and I...wanna help and…"

Kabuto flinched at the touch, holding his breath. 

"I get it." He didn't feel  _ trapped _ as Izumo moved closer, the softness of his belly against him  _ torture.  _ It was more of a rabbit being held in an inexperienced person's arms. He wanted to bolt, to slip away and hide. But his friend was moving so slowly, so gently, he felt the catatonic state sink into his brain and muscles. "You...just want to help. But.."

"It's hard to...ignore." He whispered, "...when I saw Kotetsu like this, or when he saw Anko like this...we'd just...help." Izumo was now entirely pressed into Kabuto, curious hands wandering across heat pricked skin. "I...I won't even say anything. You can close your eyes." The voice was right in his ear as the genin leaned in on tip toe. 

The chuunin felt ready to pass out. 

This didn't feel  _ wrong _ , but it definitely didn't feel  _ right.  _

He'd heard of people able to...climax without touching themselves. He didn't think it was possible. Now he did. 

"Izumo." He panted, regretting everything he did as he did it. His hands firmly grasped the boy's hips, and pushed him away. He winced at the sound of his breath hitching at the gesture.  _ Fuck.  _ He  _ knew  _ Izumo's hips were an erogenous zone now. "I'm  _ begging  _ you." He hissed, feeling himself twitch at the sudden cool air on taut skin. 

Silence. 

"Go to the bedroom. Use a pillow, anything, I don't fucking  _ care."  _ Kabuto shuddered, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. Now he was going to obsess over that dirty pillow like a total  _ creep.  _ "I  _ need  _ to shower." 

Izumo nodded, even though he knew his friend couldn't see him. He drew back and left the door open to both the bathroom and bedroom. 

Kabuto staggered into the shower, yanking the curtains across the bar. He barely had time to turn on the water before he heard his name being moaned from across the hall. 

He leaned against the wall, then bowed his head to it, propping his arm against the tile. His free hand went to work immediately. 

The shinobi had never come so hard in his  _ life,  _ the sound of Izumo crying out and keening his name again and again barely muffled by the water. 

Kabuto's knees shook, and he crumpled in the shower, gasping for air in the aftershocks. 

He never considered himself an aggressive man, by any standards. Quite the opposite in fact. However, he only felt hotter. Angrier. He wished  _ Izumo _ was the pillow for once. 

At the thought, he stared at his sticky hands, and suddenly grabbed the handle, turning on the cold water. The shock was painful, but he needed to associate something unpleasant with those thoughts. 

He picked himself up and shivered, groaning and gritting his teeth as he felt his body temperature drop significantly. But it was also an immense relief to be able to  _ think _ straight again. 

Besides, the medical nin  _ preferred  _ cool showers. 

He raised the heat until he wasn't freezing his ass off, and relaxed, slumping against the wall. 

_ It's fine.  _ He convinced himself.  _ Just...a little morning awkwardness.  _ It was bound to happen  _ eventually _ , right? Izumo was young, his hormones were peaking, they were both male, so…

_ Enough.  _ He glared at the water condensing on the tile for a minute. He barely escaped that alive, and Izumo was clearly  _ testing  _ him. Though, he did seem genuinely... _ upset  _ just a little while ago. Kabuto imagined the only time he wasn't "allowed" to "help" was when the other party was angry with him. 

Izumo wasn't at fault for how he learned and developed sexual relationships with Kotetsu, and he... _ assumed  _ Anko. At least,  _ possibly _ Anko. 

But he  _ was  _ old enough to understand what was and wasn't socially acceptable. Kabuto had repeatedly told him to leave, and yet he  _ stayed.   
_

The issue wasn't his upbringing. It's how he refused to refute or change it. He got...downright  _ ornery.  _

Kabuto sighed and rinsed the conditioner from his hair. 

He was a chuunin. A responsible member of shinobi society. It wasn't just strength and smarts that got him there. It was determination and a strong will. He could handle this. 

The young man turned off the water and carefully rung out his long hair before stepping out onto the soft rug. He padded barefoot to the sink to brush it out and blowdry it, towel wrapped around his waist. He lathered his hands in a honey scented facial scrub, coating his face before brushing his teeth.

Kabuto had a whole morning routine. He wasn't going to let something like this disturb it. 

He washed off his face and rinsed his mouth out, running slender fingers through his silver locks as he blow dried them. It was so strange to see it down, even for him. It made him look... _ feminine _ , which, in all honesty, he didn't mind, but…

He didn't want to be  _ that  _ guy. He still... _ liked  _ it, though. Just like his glasses, Kabuto saw his long, fluffy hair as a reminder of his mother. That she lived on through him. 

Once it was relatively dry, the chuunin took his time meticulously brushing it out. He'd leave it down until later. 

Kabuto yawned, and even though he felt refreshed, he wanted to crawl right back into bed and doze. Especially with how nice a day it was promising to be. The idea of laying back in clean linens with the window open, the flickering spring sunlight filtering through verdant leaves...Izumo snuggled into the crook of his arms, fast asleep…

He didn't have time to dwell on it, because just then he heard a sharp sob. 

Kabuto dropped the hairbrush with a clatter and ran to the bedroom. 

Izumo was sitting up, clutching a white pillow to his chest. He was crying into it. 

"I'm sorry!" He yiped, shaking  _ hard.  _

Kabuto just sat beside him, and stroked his back, head bent, deep grey eyes watching him. 

"I...I got it dirty, and…" 

The chuunin puffed the tiniest of laughs. 

"Laundry day is today. It's fine." 

"No, it's not!" Izumo hiccuped, and Kabuto seemed taken aback. "I...I really, really like you, and I was  _ stupid _ , and I couldn't stop thinking with my  _ dick _ , and I made you mad, and.."

"Frustrated." Kabuto corrected gently. "And it's alright. You're  _ learning. _ " He murmured, leaning in, and pulling Izumo close to whisper in his ear, leaving a tender kiss on his temple. "I'd much rather you learn with me, and not someone who's impatient or doesn't understand your... _ history."  _ He felt... _ possessive  _ saying that. In a gross way. But it was true. He wanted to still be Izumo's mentor, even for something like  _ this. _

Izumo, of course, took it wrong. 

He stared, tear stricken, at his friend. 

"I mean…" Kabuto gave him a weak smile, knowing he was digging his own grave and hating every second of it, "I think it's good that...you're messing up with  _ me. _ I'll never be angry with you. I love you too much." 

Annnd  _ that  _ was the final nail in the coffin. 

Izumo was in his lap in a heartbeat, hugging him tight and sniffling. Kabuto instantly thought of hitting himself in the nuts as hard as he could with the ice tray. His body was already heating up again. 

"I love you, too." Izumo inhaled, trembling from head to toe. 

"No, I...I meant…" Kabuto struggled, and promptly gave up. "Just because I'm forgiving, doesn't mean I'm not going to…"

He internally swore up and down, eyes squeezed shut as he realized he could  _ smell  _ the sex in the room.  _ Ice tray. Ice tray.  _ He'd ask Hayate to punch him later. He was pretty sure the man's usual doctor's appointment was today. If he could catch him leaving, he could avoid a scene, and…

Kabuto swallowed hard. 

"You still need to change how you approach... _ situations  _ like that, okay?"

He felt Izumo nod into the crook of his neck. 

_ Please, please don't notice what you're sitting on.  _

"I'll let it go this time, but this was a warning. If you do something like that again when I say no, I  _ will  _ be angry." Kabuto mumbled, breathing deeply.   
_ Fuck!  _ Izumo was squirming on him. 

The genin pulled away, and nodded, innocent eyes on a guilty face. 

For a fraction of a second, Kabuto made the mistake of imagining them looking up at him, those cute pouting lips around his--

_ Nope!  _ He forced himself to smile, though he had already begun to sweat. 

Izumo blinked, and shifted. 

"Um...did you...not…?" 

Kabuto refrained from screaming. 

Another fake smile. 

"You're..._warm_." His voice was strained. 

"No help?" Izumo asked gently this time. 

Kabuto stared at him. He wanted to say yes, just because he knew he'd last two seconds in Izumo's hands. 

"No. I appreciate...you caring about me, though." He murmured earnestly. "But this is stupid. I should be able to control myself better." 

Izumo shook his head and beamed sweetly at him. 

"It's okay!" He chirped. "You should take care of yourself better, and it'll be easier." He tapped a finger to his rosy lips, which nearly sent Kabuto reeling. "If you're not eating well, then you probably aren't paying attention to your physical needs, too. It's important you...y'know relieve stress like that, instead of ignoring it all the time. You're not weird for doing it." 

Kabuto stared dumbly at him for the second time that morning. The kid was  _ right.  _

The chuunin blushed, glancing away, miffed that he hadn't thought of the obvious. Mostly, he was flustered. 

"I'm gonna go fry everything up again so it's warm. Take your time, okay? I'll clean up, too." 

It was as if Izumo was a new person after all that. Kabuto understood the chemical components of "having a good cry and fuck" but didn't realize how  _ potent  _ the effects were. 

He watched as the genin got up and shut the door behind him, leaving the chuunin by himself. 

Just him and that fucking  _ stained  _ pillow. In all reality, he only had a handful of dirty clothes, but he knew it had to be done right away, or he'd fixate on it. Maybe he'd just throw the damn thing out. 

Kabuto willingly fucked up, and fucked the pillow like he'd never get the chance again. 

He bit down on his knuckles so as not to cry out. He'd never felt like this before. It was... _ animalistic.  _

The medic got up and stared at the pillow in his lap. He wanted to burn the damn thing now. 

He'd just toss it. Get a new one. 

Kabuto sighed and got to shaky feet, throwing it on the floor and straightened the sheets and remaining pillows. 

He got dressed, and checked himself in the mirror. After another quick brush out of his hair, he swiped a hair tie from the nightstand and slipped it around his wrist. He took the damp towels with him as he left and dropped them in the hamper. 

Kabuto smiled, much more relaxed now as he entered the kitchen. Izumo was adding some soy sauce and what looked like seasoned pork into the stirfry. More importantly, he was  _ dressed.  _ In some of  _ Kabuto's  _ clothes, albeit. But dressed. 

"It smells delicious." He resisted an overwhelming urge to come up behind Izumo, to hug him, and kiss his neck. Why the hell was he suddenly feeling domestic? The fact the love of his life was cooking breakfast in his kitchen? 

He mentally berated himself.  _ Couldn't think of Izumo like that. _ He quickly pushed the notion away, and leaned against the fridge. 

"I hope it tastes just as good as it smells." The genin beamed up at him. 

Kabuto stared indulgently. He  _ was  _ growing up. Puberty was hitting him hard. But in a good way. He was filling out, and so much taller than he was two years ago. He briefly wondered what his father had looked like. A wildly handsome man, must have been. 

"Kabuto?" The young man's voice brought him down from his daydreams. 

"Ah, sorry. I'm still not over you being more than five feet tall." He teased, and was firmly smacked on the shoulder with the wooden spoon. 

The pair laughed and settled down at the little kotatsu in the living room to eat, just chatting aimlessly over breakfast. 

It was eleven once they'd finished cleaning up, the balcony door open, curtains fluttering in the spring breeze. Kabuto flopped back on the couch, just watching the birds on the bird feeder, Izumo spooned into his lap, dozing.

Eventually, he spoke up. 

"I forgot to mention it earlier, but…" The genin murmured. "You look really pretty with your hair down." 

Kabuto sighed pleasantly, glad Izumo couldn't see his pink cheeks. He idly stroked the boy's hair, playing with it, earning him a squeaky little exhale of contentment. 

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered, to which Izumo leaned further back into his lap and replied, "It reminds me of Sister." 

At the mention of his mother, Kabuto blinked, heart freezing. 

"I hope she's doing okay." Izumo nuzzled his cheek into the young man's chest. "I haven't heard from her in a while." 

Kabuto immediately felt sick.  _ Had….had Izumo not heard of her death?!  _ He wrote him after it happened. Had it been lost in the mail? 

He wouldn't ruin this moment. Not for all the truth in the world. He'd take the punches later. 

"She's probably busy, Izumo-kun." He purred reassuringly, leaning forward to kiss the boy's temple again. Izumo blushed bright red, voice soft, and tentative. 

"...I...really like...when you call me that." 

"I ought to find an actual pet name for you." Kabuto churred warmly, arms wrapped snugly around Izumo's waist. "What did Mother call you?" 

"Lambie-pie." The genin pouted royally. " And Mom called me "Little Lamb." 

"Lambie-pie…" Kabuto laughed softly. "I don't think that fits anymore. I'll think of something, don't worry." 

Izumo flipped over and hugged his friend tight, cuddling into his arms, and kissing his neck. 

"No rush." 

Kabuto shivered happily at the intimacy, and closed his eyes. All for a moment, however. 

"Wait. When were you supposed to be at the training grounds?" 

Izumo bolted upright, accidentally kneeing Kabuto between the legs. 

He yelped in pain.  _ Deserved that. Thanks karma.  _ He thought, watching as Izumo scrambled to his feet. 

"Fuck! It's almost noon!" 

"Neh! Izumo, don't forget to put your  _ own  _ clothes on!" He reminded him, easing himself up off the couch. 

_ "Shit!"  _

Kabuto'd never seen someone strip so quickly. He blushed, and looked away. 

"Thank you, f-for everything." Izumo gasped, darting over to yank Kabuto down for a kiss, the chuunin's eyes wide at the sensation, "I love you, bye!" 

And he was gone. 

The shinobi stared at the door for a minute straight, face pale. He fell back onto the couch, running his hands down his face. 

He'd already signed the ANBU contract earlier that week. He'd begin training that summer. By early fall, he'd be deployed. 

But…

In the end, it was all to protect Izumo.

He swiftly tied his hair into the usual ponytail and got to his feet. Without a word, he went to the key rack and took his headband down, tying it firmly over his forehead. 

_ He  _ needed to train as well. 


	35. Battle Royale: Team Shikaku Reunited!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more sick fight scenes
> 
> yall get to see them be badass

"Alright. Now that we're... _ all _ here." Shikaku glanced over his three students, speaking slowly. 

Izumo sat on the ground next to his wooden training pole, Anko perched on hers in the middle, and Kotetsu leaned against his on the right. 

"The chuunin exams are in  _ two weeks.  _ That's barely time to put your asses to the grindstone." He crossed his arms and began to pace back and forth in front of them. "This is such a drag…" He sighed, eyes closed for a while. 

When he opened them again, he fixed the three in his dark gaze. 

"I will  _ not  _ say this again. You are  _ shinobi.  _ When you're old and fat and  _ retired,  _ THEN you may look at other men and women." 

"You're not our  _ dad _ , Shikaku-Sensei." Anko interrupted, chewing her gum a little loudly. "What's the point, if we make it to practice and win all the time? You're not gonna let us be teenagers?" 

The jounin squinted at her. A breeze ruffled the soft spring grasses. 

"You find an extremely attractive shinobi on a mission. He's not from your village. He seems kind and helps you with your mission. What do you do?" Shikaku raised a brow, and then turned to look at Izumo and Kotetsu. "All of you. Answer." 

Anko spoke up first. 

"Get him drunk and seduce him. Poison him. Dig through his shit to see if he's a spy. Feed him fake information." She said casually and chewed at one of her nails before spitting it out. Her violet eyes met Shikaku's with intent. "If he is, take all his shit and leave him cold in the tent. If he's actually a nice guy, then…" 

Anko screwed up her face, thinking. She had a hard time imagining any ninja being  _ actually  _ good willing. Gai came to mind, and she felt her cheeks heat up. 

"Um...tell him...thanks, and...you'll see him around?" 

Shikaku rubbed his forehead with his fingers. 

"Izumo." 

"I'd let him help, but be guarded about any sensitive information I had. I'd make sure that I was never alone with him, if I could help it." He frowned. "I'd do my best to befriend him, and see if I could get him to reveal his true intentions." 

Kotetsu let out an ugly laugh.

"Until he gets poetic on you and you suck his dick." He turned to Shikaku. "If the guy's got glasses, Izumo's straight fucked, Sensei." 

The jonin, who was  _ vaguely  _ impressed with Izumo's typical answer, gave Kotetsu an unamused look. 

"Izumo." 

"Y-yeah?" The teen stiffened at his teacher's gravelly voice. 

"Truthfully, if you were seduced, would you fall for it?" 

Izumo clammed up, cheeks red. 

"Sounds stupid, but there are ninja like Anko who will resort to exploiting your every weakness and use your trusting nature against you." Shikaku suddenly turned to the laughing Kotetsu, his sharp voice shutting him up. "You. Answer." 

A toothy grin slid across his lips as he spoke confidently. 

"Let him know right off the bat I don't trust him just because he helped me. I can complete a mission on my own. I don't need extra baggage. If he turns, kill him right away." 

Shikaku looked over his students again. 

"You all fail." 

Izumo gasped, Anko scoffed, and Kotetsu bristled. 

"How!?" They yelled in unison. They all had figured their answers had been correct! 

"Anko. Most shinobi aren't that stupid. They'll catch on the second alcohol is involved. Seduction is an extremely difficult technique to perform, and leaves you vulnerable too. It's easier said than done." 

Anko's lip curled.

"What do YOU know about seduction?" She snapped. 

Shikaku gave her a silencing look. 

"Enough to know that  _ you  _ could not seduce  _ me. _ " He blinked once. "You're too impatient. You'd reveal your intentions much too quickly. Not all men are interested in sex, anyway."

"Have fun lying to yourself, Sensei." Anko shrugged. 

"Have fun bleeding out in a cold tent once your enemy's taken advantage of you and slit your throat." Shikaku shot back coolly. "You're still too young for that approach. When you're older, you'll understand the human psyche  _ much _ better, and be able to perform accordingly." 

Anko grumbled, arms folded as she pouted. 

"Izumo." 

The boy stiffened, having hoped the lecture would pass over him. 

"You were close." Shikaku smiled. "By keeping a person of suspicion nearby, you can monitor them for odd behavior." 

Izumo perked up, looking hopeful. 

"But by opening up to the person, you become susceptible to their  _ own  _ influences. You're too trusting." 

Izumo slumped. 

"You  _ were  _ the closest to the correct answer, if that helps." 

"And me?" Kotetsu was preemptively scowling. 

"You killed an enemy nin without trying to restrain and interrogate him." Shikaku stated plainly. "Failing to realize that obvious mistake is why you still lose." 

"Then...what  _ is  _ the right answer, Sensei?" Izumo piped up. 

"That's your mission." He grinned at the shock on his students' faces. "I'm sending you all on an A rank level mission. It's up to you to decide whether the threats are real or fake." 

"B-by ourselves?!" Izumo squawked. "But...we've never been on a mission without a jonin!" 

"Cuz you're babies." Anko said haughtily, earning her a nasty look from the boys. 

"But first, we're going to do some  _ real  _ training." 

* * *

"All three of us?"

Shikaku glared at them. 

"You idiots. We've done battle royales before." 

"What are the rules?" Izumo eyed Kotetsu and Anko warily. 

"No rules. This is my way of gauging your talents and stamina at their best. You will fight with the intent to kill." Their sensei stood back as all three shinobi stood in a wide triangle formation on the training field. "On your marks…"

Kotetsu tensed, hair bristling. 

Izumo seemed uneasy. 

Anko licked her lips.

"Engage!" 

Anko made a beeline right for Izumo, fleet feet cutting the distance between them in a fraction of a second. But right before she was to make contact…

"Shadow clone no jutsu!" She cried, and split down the middle right before him, stunning him. 

The original leapt into the trees above her two clones, which Izumo was fending off, a bit clumsily, if that. 

Kotetsu had his eyes on Anko. He hastily transformed into a wolf, darting through the branches with surprising skill, fangs bared. 

Anko was not to be deterred from her prey, however, and fell from the branch just as Kotetsu lunged for her, jaws snapping. She hooked her knees around the wood and swung back up, kicking the wolf in the side. With a yelp, it fell, transforming into a hawk to recover midair. 

Izumo was put on the defensive, dodging and evading the onslaught of snakes and taijutsu. Maybe he  _ was  _ rusty. He didn't want to activate his byakugan right away. He had to conserve his chakra. If he let the other two go at it, he could wait it out. 

Shikaku watched with growing disappointment. There was very little strategy happening.

Anko was now distracted by Kotetsu, as he cloned himself into more hawks, diving into her and knocking her out of the tree. He caught her in his talons and barrel rolled, flinging her with devastating force into a nearby trunk. Snakes shot out from her sleeves, cushioning the blow. 

Izumo had eased into the flow of exchanging punches for kicks, using his knowledge of aikido to use the shadow clones inertia and weight against them. As soon as he had them at a disadvantage, he sprang into the air, signing. 

A great torrent of water burst forth from his lips, transforming into icy daggers, shredding the onslaught of snakes summoned to capture him. He landed, and swung his leg around, kicking up and stretching out his arms after quickly signing. 

Stinging ropes of water swept the clones up in a weblike whirlpool, lashing at them and binding them. They let out strangled cries and exploded into white smoke. 

Izumo grinned. Anko must still be fighting with Kotetsu. Now was the time to take them  _ both  _ out. 

He flew towards the wooded area, adrenaline pumping. 

"Koton: Blazing Hounds!" Kotetsu bellowed, howling dogs of flame erupting from the hot wind he blew from his mouth, giving chase to Anko. The kunoichi danced about the trees effortlessly, and leapt into the air. She did not, however, anticipate the canopy to begin crowning from the fire, and the smoke and heat made her falter momentarily, looking for a place to land. 

She cut her losses, transforming into a tree snake and gliding down into the fiery foliage, slipping and sliding her way down the branches in order to get to the ground. 

One of the hounds found her, and charged, maw gaping with boiling breath. 

Izumo saw this as he was frantically navigating the blossoming inferno that the forest was becoming. 

Idiot Kotetsu! 

He signed, and a crack of thunder was heard, and torrents of rain came down in sheets, dousing the fire. 

Anko burst into smoke, and resumed her human form, spiraling through the air away from the hound. 

Right towards Izumo! 

She grinned wildly, unsheathing her kunai as she honed in on him. His shock was quickly replaced with a steeled conscious. No one was his friend in this exercise. 

He drew his own kunai, and as she dove onto him, they entered a frenzied ballet of clashing metal and sparks. 

_ Dammit!  _ Izumo's eyes widened.  _ She's impossible!  _ No matter what he did, he couldn't shake her. He didn't realize he was bleeding until Anko leapt up, popping a scroll from its holster, the paper whipping out like a ribbon and catching specks of the genins blood on it. 

There was nothing but pure panic in Izumo's heart as the ground beneath him began to wobble like an ocean wave. Four massive black serpents forced their way up from the forest floor, writhing around him in a twisting vortex of scales. Trees and earth crumbled around them. 

_ "DIE!"  _ Anko shrieked maniacally, tempted beyond all else to stay and watch the boy get devoured. But she had another pressing matter to attend. 

Six wolves raced towards her, all gray and all teeth. A seventh beast hurtled through the canines. A tiger! 

It roared and rocketed into the air where Anko was still dropping, massive muscular forelegs outstretched, dagger claws glinting. 

The kunoichi's wild grin widened, snakes from her sleeves whistling through the air in a hissing mass. 

They did nothing to stop the tiger, however. It was far too powerful, and its jaws clamped around the girl, fangs bursting into flame as it did so. 

Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke, a log in her place. 

Kotetsu, the tiger, landed on all four paws, snarling and shaking the log free of his mouth before slinking around to order the wolves to spread out and track her scent again. 

Izumo barely managed to escape the massive snakes that had all come crashing down around him by racing along the scales as a squirrel, sharp claws digging into the rigid surface for support. Even then, he was caught off guard by a swinging head, and flung into a tree. He transformed back with a sharp cry, sliding down it. 

The four serpents whipped around to attack. 

In his hazy pain, Izumo opened his right eye. 

A blast of silvery light emanated from it, and he staggered to his feet. He saw the strings of chakra that coursed through this...four headed beast?! It was connected in a tight bundle beneath the earth. 

If he could…

Izumo mustered his waning energy and channeled all his chakra into his feet. He focused intensely on leading the snake where he wanted it, weaving in and out of branches and through the leaves. The monster followed without hesitation, destroying everything in its path. 

If he could…

_ Yes!  _

Kotetsu had tracked down Anko with his wolves again. Izumo watched in awe as the young man was able to weave them in and out of the shadows that flickered from his hellhounds. He was using both the black wolves and the fire dogs at the same time! 

Anko was being driven into a corner.

The brothers' eyes met. 

_ Now things were getting interesting!  _

The kunoichi's snakes were not enough to fend off the wolves, and she was growing weak from using up so much chakra in summoning…

Izumo sailed across the canopy as the monstrous four headed serpent plowed through the forest, right into the heat of Kotetsu and Anko's battle! 

_ Now my problem...is  _ their  _ problem! _

Kotetsu morphed into a tiger once more, feet and fangs blazing as he led the remainder of his flaming hound and shadow wolf pack up the towering snake towards its heads. Anko was at his heels, frantically racing towards the sky. 

Izumo was already there. 

It was the most intense fight they'd ever had, with four snapping serpents beneath them, dodging dogs and snakes between clashing steel. 

Kotetsu was back to a human now, though his wrists and ankles blazed with a white hot fire. His punches were lethal and any time he made contact, Izumo and Anko felt their skin sear. 

But Izumo had already learned from Kabuto how to heal himself at a continuous, rapid rate. 

However...it was evident everyone's chakra was waning. 

Izumo had the upper hand with his byakugan. The other two's movement's slowed in comparison to his own. 

But the monster beneath him was too much. Technically, he could wait it out once Anko had lost enough chakra, but…

Izumo vaulted into the air, high above the others. 

"SUITON!" He roared, body bristling, hair flying as his silver eye shown, hands weaving rapidly together. "HIDDEN WATER DRAGON!" 

There was a deafening rumbling sound as the ground far, far below began to shake. 

The four headed snake let out a wailing screech as where their body connected was blasted apart by a roaring dragon of water and ice erupting from the earth. The massive black monster fell to the ground in a writhing heap before vanishing in a vast cloud of smoke. 

The dragon wound in dizzying spirals farther and farther up into the air, destroying the hounds and snakes Kotetsu and Anko had summoned. 

Both shinobi tried valiantly to dodge the beast, but it was just  _ too damn fast.  _ They were sent flying. 

Anko was at her wits end, and Kotetsu was struggling to keep upright once they managed to land. 

When the  _ fuck  _ had Izumo learned  _ that?!  _

Shards of ice pelted them as the dragon fell apart, not enough chakra left to hold it together. 

Izumo was on them in an instant. 

Now all his energy was concentrated in his hands, white eye burning hot. 

First was Kotetsu. 

He saw his brother's intense gaze and knew it was time to get the hell out and regroup. He was panting, backing away, eyes trained on the deathly sharp chakra scalpels that glowed on the edges of the shinobi's hands. 

Anko, the opportunist, was behind Kotetsu in a heartbeat, and tore into his neck with her fangs, injecting a venom directly into his jugular. He struggled, and fought against her, and in his rage, managed to deal some brutal blows before collapsing. 

Just as she went to finish the job, kunai drawn, a black shadow shot out, dragging his body away. 

Shikaku-sensei! 

Anko ignored it immediately, and turned her attention to Izumo. 

She didn't expect  _ this… _

The kunoichi was lithe enough to evade most of the strikes, but one caught her arm. Instantly, it hung like a dead thing from her shoulder, the pain mind numbing. 

Unfortunately for Izumo, this only made Anko  _ mad.  _ There was no  _ scaring  _ this girl. Not after her training, and especially not after her fight with Gai, which she was still  _ recovering  _ from. 

She screamed in fury, and Izumo blinked. 

Anko was gone! 

But, with this eye he could see all around him. 

He lashed out as snake after snake burst forth from the grass at him. But where was Anko?! 

Izumo sensed something below him. 

_ Was that her?!  _

He leapt out of the way as she shot out of the ground, arm outstretched to have grabbed his ankles. 

But now...Izumo's head grew heavy. He'd never used the byakugan to this extent before, especially so low on chakra. 

The white light flickered out. 

_ "You're mine."  _ Her voice was in his ear. 

Izumo felt the cool steel of a kunai being dragged across his throat, but before it could dig in, he substituted out. 

He came flying out of the brush at Anko, his own blade drawn. 

They fought one on one for what felt like ages, gasping, arms and legs shaking as they deflected one another's strikes. 

Izumo finally found an opening and struck. 

He was rewarded with a puff of white smoke.

_ No way! A shadow clone?  _

In an instant his body was thrown up against the nearest tree trunk, his hand speared with a kunai. 

"I'll be using this!" Anko's eyes were bright yellow, and her pupils mere slits. The tri-tomoe marking on her neck looked like it was beginning to leak out across her shoulder. 

Izumo's hand was held to hers, impaled together into the trunk by the blade. 

He stared at her in shock, paralyzed with fear. 

"Good thing I'm a shadow clone, or this would be bad for me." She purred, using his hand to sign the other half of the seals!

_ Snake...Tiger...Dragon! _

_ "Hidden Jutsu: Twin Snake--"  _

A shadow rippled at light speed through the forest, wrapping so tightly around Anko's neck that it snapped. The clone disappeared instantly, and the real Anko was dragged down from the branches above the tree, flung into the ground in a crumpled heap. 

Izumo frantically tore the kunai from his hand and collapsed on his knees, gasping for air between pained whines. 

A voice rung out through the trees, and Shikaku appeared from the darkness of one. 

"I know I gave you the instruction to fight to kill. But you were about to use a  _ forbidden jutsu _ to end his life!" 

Anko picked herself up from the ground just in time for the man to slam the back of his hand across her face, sending her back down. 

_ "I  _ am your sensei now, child!" He snapped, coal eyes alight.  _ "Leave those teachings behind!"  _

She was up in an instant, with a renewed vigor. 

Izumo watched, clutching his bloody hand as Anko fought Shikaku with everything she had. 

At one point, she even managed to break free of his shadow possession, just enough to get within striking distance. 

But it was all put to an end when Shikaku bound her entire body, including her face in shadows. 

He waited until she stopped struggling from lack of oxygen. 

The shadows pulled away, and Anko fell like a stoned bird to the ground. 

Izumo was on her in a heartbeat, holding her close and making sure she was still breathing. 

"You and Kotetsu are ready for the chuunin exams." He leered down at the boy. "Anko will train with Ibiki-sensei and I for a while."

A pause. 

"You are  _ not  _ ready for the mission, however." Shikaku growled, and turned away. "That will have to wait, until you've all become more stable." 

Izumo stared up at him. 

"Find me and Kotetsu at the posts." He looked over his shoulder. "But first…"

He padded over, and squatted down in front of the pair. 

"This must be taken care of." He lay two fingers on the black marking on Anko's neck. "Ninja Art: Shadow Seal Technique!" 

The tomoe connected in a swirling pattern. 

"This is a temporary fix to a permanent problem. Orochimaru's forbidden jutsus have proven to be an absolute  _ bitch _ to reverse or contain." He snarled. "This is the best I can do for now. I'll most likely take her to the Hokage to see if he can do more." 

Izumo clutched Anko's limp body to his chest, tears spilling over his cheeks. 

"Is...she gonna die?!" He choked, searching desperately for reassurance in Shikaku's eyes. 

He found none.

"You are both ninja. When you become chuunin, you realize  _ just  _ how mortal you are." The jonin's voice was low, but grew soft. "You are only as strong as your friends. In your time of need, you must have bonds unshakeable. Your life is in their hands, and theirs in yours.  _ Never  _ forget this, Kamizuki." 

Izumo watched with overflowing eyes as Shikaku turned around to face him, and walked up to him before kneeling down. 

He let out a keening sob as his sensei held him close, careful to cradle Anko as well. 

"The Will of Fire manifests in many ways." He whispered as Izumo bawled like a child. "It is something you are willing, with no hesitation, to die for. A shinobi with no sense of Will, is no shinobi at all." 

_ "The children are my Will. Therefore,  _ you  _ three are my Will. _ " 


	36. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY CANT WE BE FRIENDS
> 
> anyway ankos a walking callout post thanks babe
> 
> i swear to god these fuckers are SUCH a mess

Izumo was the kid who, when taken to the zoo, would make a beeline for the big cats and ignore just about everything else on the way there. He knew what he wanted. 

This applied to most things in life as well. The hospital was no different. 

Kotetsu was fast asleep on a gurney beside him with an IV drip. Anko had already injected the antivenom into him as soon as they’d gotten to the training posts. She was on the gurney to the other side of Izumo, facing away and staring at the charts on the walls. 

Izumo was the only one with enough energy to stand. He would have wandered off, if he didn’t have the stupid drip too. He was  _ fine _ . 

He wanted to see Kabuto. At the mention of having to be carted off to a hospital, most nin were either  _ relieved _ to get treatment, or miffed that they  _ had  _ to. Not many could say they were... _ excited. _

But, he hadn’t seen the man in the four hours they’d been there. And they’d all be released in another four hours. He was getting anxious.

He certainly didn't want to call in a nurse just to bother her for that -- more importantly, he didn't want to be obvious, or get Kabuto in trouble. 

Izumo pouted and let out a huff, flopping over to face Kotetsu. He had it in his head that he’d have woken up to Kabuto’s smiling face, soft hands squeezing his shoulders...that gentle voice telling him he did so well, and that he was going to be taken care of…

So lost in the daydream, Izumo didn’t realize the nurse had come in to check on them all. 

“Feeling better?” The brunette piped up, checklist in hand. She glanced from Anko to Kotetsu.

Anko grunted something along the lines of “fuck off,” Kotetsu twitched in his sleep, and Izumo scowled. 

“Ah...maybe not?” She seemed like she was expecting everyone to say they felt fine, so she could check them out. Not a lot of shinobi  _ liked _ being cooped up, and leapt at the idea of being back out.

Izumo spoke up, against his better judgement. 

“Is Nurse Yakushi here?” 

Anko let out a dramatic groan. Kotetsu stirred.

The nurse blinked, brow furrowed. 

“Ah, no, he has other business to attend to today.”

Izumo pouted and flopped back down, curling up and glaring at the back of Anko’s head.

“I can...give him a message, if you want--” She began, but Mitarashi was already up, snapping at her teammate. 

“It’s a  _ hospital _ , not a  _ host club!  _ You can’t just fuckin’ request your stupid boyfriend to wait on you hand and foot!” Her voice was raspy, eyes rimmed red. “Stop being so fuckin’ selfish, Kamizuki!”

The nurse stiffened. She had a lot of questions. She asked none. 

Izumo was up in a heartbeat. 

“He’s not my  _ boyfriend! _ ” He shot back, ready to rip out his IV and throw some punches.  _ Who the hell did she think she was?!  _ “We just grew up together!”

“Yeah, and you haven’t stopped sucking his  _ dick _ since you were  _ twelve! _ ” Anko barked, already having thrown off the sheets. The nurse stayed deathly still, eyes wide. Wasn’t this the girl who was trained by Orochimaru? “Other people exist  _ outside  _ of that creep!”

Izumo was up. Wincing, he pulled out the IV and pressed his thumb to the pricked skin.

“He’s no creep! Take it _back!”_ His hair bristled, and there was a hint of white light behind his bangs. 

Anko tore out her IV without bothering to stem her bleeding arm. 

“You, you’d throw us in the fuckin’  _ ditch _ for him. Admit it.” She snarled, fangs bared.

The nurse backed away. She wasn’t trained for  _ this.  _ Her thumb rested on the emergency call button by her hip.

“No I wouldn’t!” Izumo’s fists clenched. He was itching for a good beat down, as odd as it was to feel that way. “Kabuto’s a part of Konoha! That’s what I want to  _ protect! _ ”

“Oh, eat my  _ ass. _ ” Anko took the first step, and began to circle him, twilight eyes fixed on him. “You’re entitled, spoiled, and nothing more than a little _bitch_.” She sneered, continuing as she watched him hold himself back. “If you don't get your way, you throw a fit. You cry. You’re not chuunin material, let alone  _ shinobi _ material.”

_ “Shut up.” _ He whispered. He was shaking. 

“You can’t take care of yourself. You rely on others to tell you what to do. Who you are.” She snapped at him, teeth clacking like a dog’s. He flinched, but held his ground. “My name’s Izumo,” She whined, hands pressed to her cheeks. “And if Mr. Kabuto isn’t carrying me around in his big, strong arms, then I can’t do it...”

Anko grinned like a wildcat, watching intently as Izumo’s right arm tensed, knuckles  _ begging _ to get bloodied. 

“He’s so pretty, I just can’t wait to grow up and marry him, because if I do it now, that’d make him a  _ pedophile. _ ”

The punch hit her square in the jaw. 

Anko’s grin nearly split her face in two.  _ That  _ was the nerve. He was way more scared for  _ Kabuto _ than himself. She spit out the blood that welled up in her cheek. 

“Take it back.” Izumo was already calculating where to punch next. He fixated on that pretty little throat. 

The nurse had retreated to the hallway, and had pressed the button at least three times. This looked  _ bad. _

“No. It’s the truth. That shit isn’t subjective, you little brat.” Anko beckoned with her fingers for him to follow up that strike, taunting him. “He’s a creep. You’re like his baby brother.”

“Once I make chuunin, it won’t matter.” He growled, ignoring the gesture. He wasn’t going to sink below his standard. 

“Seriously? You’re gonna use that as an excuse?” The kunoichi straightened up. “That only makes it worse. You’ll just flaunt it around, like no one gives a shit if you’re gay. This ain’t the farm, bud. You can’t get away with fuckin’ sheep here.”

Kotetsu cracked open one eye. He’d been listening the minute he heard the two get up, but didn’t want to get involved unless he had to. 

“Get over yourself.” Anko folded her arms. “You’re  _ obsessed. _ ”

Izumo stayed quiet. 

“I bet he knows it, too. Bet that’s why he holds back around you.” She didn’t want to stop riling him up. She wanted him to  _ break.  _ To fight  _ back.  _

“You don’t know him.” He murmured, eyes narrowed. “You don’t understand.”

Anko blinked. Oh  _ fuck _ no. He wasn't going to turn this around on  _ her _ . 

“I was raised by Orochimaru. I know a sick fuck when I see one.”

_ Crack! _

Anko heard the snap of her shoulder before she felt it. Izumo’s bicep flexed around her neck, his other arm under hers, pinning it up against his chest from behind. 

_ Fuck! How is he so fast?!  _ She gasped for air.

_ “Kabuto is more than you’ll ever be.” _ He snarled in her ear. Anko felt herself get wet. She wanted to act on it. That was, if she wasn’t already fuming with what she hoped wasn't jealousy. “He’s  _ perfect. _ ”

At the word, Anko seemed to grow limp.

“So was Orochimaru.” She purred, eyes hazing over. “He’ll ruin you like Sensei did me.”

Izumo’s gut twisted at the sudden docile tone. 

In his moment of weakness, Anko suddenly grabbed the scruff of his robe and leaned forward, flinging him down onto the cold floor. He slammed into it with a dull thud. 

He stared up at her, breath knocked out of him, back stinging with a sharp pain.

“He’ll fuck you, and leave you to die. That’s what older men do.” She hissed, smiling with what looked like fond memories.

She whirled around at the sound of sheets rustling, already regurgitating a snake from her throat, grabbing the kunai in its mouth before it retracted.

“Anko.” Kotetsu staggered tiredly towards her, towering over her. “Stop. You know how bad it hurts. After all you told me, why are you going back on it now?” His half lidded eyes watched her movements carefully. 

“He’s joining the ANBU.” She hissed. “He’s not who you think he is.”

The older boy went to speak, but by then, help had arrived.

_ Shikaku  _ had arrived.


	37. Voluntary Blindness

They were at Inoichi’s house within the hour. 

Shikaku was laying on his side in the living room, lazily playing with Ino and Shikamaru, more focused on listening in on the conversation. 

Inoichi had everyone sit around the table while he made dinner. Kotetsu looked exhausted, Izumo looked paranoid, and Anko…

Anko looked  _ hungry. _

"Alright." The man chuckled, bringing over a tray of fresh cut melon to set in the middle before getting the rest of the meal. "If there's anything I've learned from my good friend Chouza, it's that talking on an empty stomach is a bad idea." 

Izumo’s mouth watered as Inoichi returned with everyone’s plates and bowls. Golden brown tonkatsu, with a heaping selection of colorful vegetables and steaming rice. The boys leaned in, eyes wide. They knew their days of home-cooked meals would be far behind them soon. They weren’t about to take it for granted. 

Inoichi churred warmly and took his place beside Anko. 

“Don’t bother waiting for me, go ahead. Just take your time. There’s plenty more, if you want it.” He beamed softly at them all, then turned bright teal eyes on Shikaku, who was still pouting and playing with a sock puppet, pretending to nip at Ino’s belly and rump as she screamed gleefully and ran in circles.

“Dear, don’t you want something?”

“Peace and quiet.” He grumbled. “Kids that don’t try and kill each other in a fuckin’ _hospital_.”

Inoichi sighed, and watched patiently as the trio dug in. Anko was trying to force herself not to swallow everything whole, Kotetsu was stuffing as much as he could into his face as he could before realizing it was too much to chew, and Izumo picked at his food, organizing the vegetables before eating each part in a particular order. 

Anko finished first, and held out her plate for seconds, lips drawn out in a childish pout. 

Inoichi smiled instinctively at her, and went to get her another serving, before…

He blinked. Was she...tearing up?

The jounin decided to remain silent, and simply brought her back more food. She ate slowly this time. 

Izumo instantly picked up the change in mood. He watched Anko with sad brown eyes. 

Kotetsu finished second, but didn’t ask for more right away. He looked to Izumo. 

The youngest spoke up first, setting down his chopsticks.

“I’m sorry for punching you, Anko.” He murmured, eyes downcast. 

The girl just aggressively ripped off a piece of pork with her teeth and swallowed, staring at him.

Shikaku perked up slightly, but didn’t stop playing with the toddlers.

“I’m...just scared that...Kabuto could...get in trouble.” He suddenly felt his appetite vanish. He bowed his head, fixating on a cherry tomato on his plate. 

Anko curled her lip up at him, not saying a word.

Inoichi decided to intercede. 

“Izumo...has he ever told you not to...talk about it?” His voice was gentle.

The boy blinked, looking up at him with confusion. He racked his brain. 

“No, I...” He began, brow furrowed. “I don’t think he has. I just know dad said...and mom said...boys shouldn’t fall in love with other boys. And I...I don't want to distract him from his work. ”

The jonin leaned back with a sigh. 

“Yes, it’s true that people here don’t take kindly to...men being together in that fashion.” He scritched his cheek with his index finger. “But...he is a good deal older than you, isn’t he?” 

Izumo pouted royally. He hated when people brought this up.

“He’s nineteen. I’m fifteen.”

Inoichi gave him a concerned look, to which the boy sank into his chair and glowered up at him.

“He’s doing it again. He’s throwing a fit because he can’t get what he wants.” Anko piped up between mouthfuls of tonkatsu. 

“Shh, Anko.” The blond scolded quietly, before turning back to Izumo. “I think you should consider the fact he’s more experienced and mentally more mature, Izumo.”

“He’s my  _ friend. _ ” The genin mumbled. 

“I’m not saying you can’t have feeling for him.” Inoichi chuckled. “I’m saying...well, it may be awkward. He’s already found his calling, and you haven’t even made chu--”

Izumo sat up straight, jaw set, eyes blazing.

“I’m  _ going  _ to make chuunin.” He growled. “And when I do, you can all stop trying to tell me I’m wrong for loving my best friend.”

Kotetsu winced. He glanced away, swallowing thickly. Izumo didn't notice right away, and continued. 

“There’s something special between us, okay? He loves me, I know he does!” Izumo looked ready to stand up. “He just told me he wants me to make chuunin first, and...and he wants me to find my own path in life!”

Inoichi sighed. 

“Izumo...” He gave the boy a pitying look. “Kabuto sounds like he’s waiting for you to grow up. He knows if he acts on anything, he could seriously affect your perception of relationships. You’d become dependent on him.”

The jounin didn't know much about Yakushi Kabuto, but he had heard that he was responsible, and a very hard worker, if a bit of a recluse. He had faith that the young man had the best intentions for Izumo, but…

“Dependent? Fucked up relationships?” Izumo spat. “Me and Kotetsu are already a mess! You know that first hand!” He was on his feet in a flash. 

Kotetsu followed suit, glaring down at his friend. 

“Enough.” His hand shot out, and he grabbed him by the collar. “I’m sick of you trying to put the blame on me, and then cry when I call you out for it. Are you seriously going to forget ten years of being together, over some guy?”

Inoichi’s gaze flicked over to Anko for a split second. She was smiling. 

Shikaku rolled over to face the kitchen, lazy eyes fixed on the boys. If they got stupid, as they were want to do, he’d just trap them in his shadow possession. 

“Kabuto...isn’t  _ some guy!”  _ Izumo cried out, eyes welling with tears. “He cared for  _ you _ too!” His fingers knotted into Kotetsu’s shirt. 

“I wasn't his favorite. He spoiled you. Babied you.” The elder pulled Izumo closer, almost off the floor. “Anko’s right. You’re obsessed with him. You’ve forgotten us.”

Izumo stared up at him, wide eyed.

“If you deny it, I’ll beat you shitless right here.” Kotetsu’s voice was low, but his fists shook. “You can’t be hedonistic with your relationships. Just because he’s “perfect” and makes you feel like a  _ man _ , doesn't mean he’s all you should care about!”

Suddenly, Kotetsu flung the boy up against the nearest wall. Inoichi was on the pair in a heartbeat. 

“Don't you get it? You fucking idiot!” Kotetsu was crying now. “That's how I feel about YOU!” His fist raised, ready to break Izumo’s jaw in one hit. “YOU make me feel like I’m everything, but now that Kabuto’s around, you barely even look at me anymore!”

Before Inoichi could pull Kotetsu away, Izumo substituted out in a puff of smoke. 

Anko got to her feet, stretching. 

“He’s probably going to go run and cry to Kabuto now.” She sighed, straightening her shirt. 

Inoichi shot her a dirty look. 

“Kotetsu, come with me. Anko, stay with Shikaku.”

“Ugh, fine.” The girl scowled at her sensei, before shrugging and padding over to go sit on the living room floor to play with the toddlers too. 


	38. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IRUKA. GOODEST GOOD YOU EVER GONNA GET BITCHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so dialogue heavy that i just. got fucking exhausted. not my best writing, a bit strained at best but just a heads up

Izumo didn’t stop running until he reached the park. He keeled over, hands on his knees, panting. 

It was nearing sunset. He stumbled towards a hedgerow and sat cross legged behind it, head in his hands. He begged himself to cry, but nothing came out. Just wheezing breaths and shaky inhales.

His body tensed, heart jogged by the sound of grass rustling beside him. 

“You wanna talk to Papa?” A small voice asked, and it took Izumo a moment to realize it was…

He looked up, eyes stinging in the waning daylight.

“Iruka?”

“When I feel like that, I talk to Lord Third.” The boy murmured, offering a weak smile. ‘Or I go talk to my parents.“

Izumo shivered. Instantly, he realized he  _ was _ lucky to have a mother and father who were still alive. 

“...I...I don’t know if talking can fix...anything.” The older boy mumbled. “But...”

Iruka didn’t have to be asked. Very quietly, he crawled into Izumo’s lap, sighing as his friend hugged him tight. 

“I’m sorry.” Izumo whispered, voice cracking. The shivering sobs started up in his chest. “I’m really sorry.”

“I missed you.” Iruka whispered back. 

They held each other for the better part of half an hour while Izumo just bawled into Iruka’s shoulder, apologizing over and over again. 

“I don’t know how...to change.” He finally said, pulling away. 

Iruka smiled up at him, offering one of his bindings for Izumo to wipe his face on. "What do you want to change so bad?" 

"All of me." The older boy sighed. 

"No, I mean, what's...bothering you?" 

"I'm a piece of shit." 

"But why?" 

"I left my friends for someone else." 

Iruka blinked, sitting back in the grass. He hadn't seen Izumo since Ichiraku, and before that, not for over a year. But...that still didn't sound like something he'd do. 

He decided to stay quiet, just holding Izumo's hand in both of his. 

"I came back...and saw Kabuto...and we've spent a couple nights together, and…" Izumo's cheeks almost  _ glowed  _ pink. 

Iruka's eyes widened. 

"Neh, you don't mean?!" He squawked. 

"N-no!" Izumo stiffened, waving his free hand dismissively. "Just...sleepovers. " 

Iruka relaxed. 

"But...when I'm with him, I feel...so light, and everything old seems new again, and...the world is...dreamy, I guess." He sighed wistfully. "He makes me so happy, I can't even think straight. It's like living a fairytale when I'm at his apartment." 

Iruka smiled. "That sounds so nice…" He said softly. "You must be in love." 

Izumo slumped. 

"That's the problem. I love him so much, everything else seems...bland in comparison." 

"Bland? Like it doesn't matter?" 

"No, like...the world's only in color when I'm around him. Everything else is black and white." 

Iruka folded his arms and thought for a while. 

"If we didn't have black and white, we wouldn't have any contrast. Color just mushes together in a mess without any definition." He mused aloud. "Did you talk to Kabuto-san about how you feel?" 

Izumo frowned, groaning. 

"He'd just tell me I should focus on my friends and myself, or  _ worse... _ he'd say 'maybe I'm distracting you from what's important. We shouldn't see each other anymore." Izumo flopped back into the grass with a whine. "If he says that, I'll just  _ die!"  _

Iruka did his best not to laugh. He always liked how dramatic Izumo was. The older boy always told such elaborate jokes to him when they were younger, and the younger couldn't help but smile at the memories. 

Izumo turned his head to look plaintively at Iruka. 

"I think you should do what Sensei has us do when we're not getting along during missions." The boy suggested. 

Izumo blinked. 

"Ask him to do team building exercises." Iruka beamed. "I think you're already feeling better, just talking about what was upsetting you.

Izumo picked himself up, and held out a hand for Iruka to take. He nodded slowly, as if thinking it over. 

"You're right." He said softly. "Thank you." 

Iruka didn't let go of his hand. 

"Tell me what you like about Kabuto. And Kotetsu, and Anko." He tugged at his fingers, brow furrowed, his slight pout making the scar across his nose stand out even more against the tan skin. 

Izumo stared at him for a while. 

"Okay." He whispered. 

* * *

They perched on top of one of the highest buildings in Konoha, gazing at the Great Stone Faces. 

"Tell me about Anko." Iruka's eyes went over the features of Lord Third like they usually did, trying to memorize every inch of the carved cliffside profile. Then, Lord Fourth. He didn't remember the man looking so sad. 

Izumo lay back, and stared at the golden clouds. 

"Anko?" He huffed. "Stupid." 

Iruka let out a loud giggle at that. 

"Okay, Kotetsu." 

"Dumb." 

Iruka hiccuped from laughing so hard.

He turned around and lay on his belly, chin propped up on his palms. 

"I say the same thing about Kakashi, especially when he makes me mad." Iruka yawned and stretched out his legs. 

Izumo cocked his head. 

"Kakashi? You heard he's gonna be a sensei now, right?" 

Iruka frowned 

"Yeah." 

"How old is he?" 

Iruka 's eyes crossed for a moment. 

"Eighteen, I think." He paused. "Maybe seventeen?" He chewed a nail. "He's...four years older than me. So...eighteen." 

Izumo stayed quiet for a bit. 

"Why's he stupid?" 

"Cuz he's an idiot." Iruka raised a brow. "And a jerk." 

"Jerk?" 

"Yeah. He acts like I don't exist sometimes. Especially when he's upset." He picked at the shingles. "I know I'm young, but we grew up together." 

Izumo just watched him for a good while. 

"I like Anko because she makes me laugh." He whispered, and Iruka looked up "I never felt bad when she teased me. And she gives really good hugs, and she...she's  _ so  _ nice to sleep with." Izumo trailed off, his stomach tensing. "She's...so soft. And she doesn't snore, she just...cuddles right up, and she fits perfectly, and…" 

Iruka watched closely as Izumo's arms lifted slightly, hands curling as if holding her invisible frame.

"She's really tough, too. She never backs down, even if shit gets really hard. She doesn't...let anything scare her. She…" 

A sigh. 

"She's really gentle, too. I think she likes babying people, but she's really bad at it. She might...not know how to be...aha...socially acceptable, but…"

Izumo stared at his twitching fingers where Anko  _ should  _ have been. 

"I love her." He murmured. "When she smiles at you, when you make her happy...it's like the whole world brightens a little more. She's...so affectionate and sweet…"

Iruka felt himself blush. 

"...What about Kotetsu?" 

Izumo rolled over onto his stomach, arms crossed under his chin. 

He seemed to be lost in thought for a long time. 

When he finally spoke, his mouth was sticky, lips dry, and voice scratchy. The sun was cradled in the treeline.

"He's everything." He said softly. "I can't...remember a time without him. I don't...want to, really." 

Iruka scooted closer, and leaned into Izumo, closing his eyes, resting his head on his folded arms. 

"He doesn't talk a lot." Izumo began. "He...thinks a lot. But he's really...he's really smart. In his own way." 

Then, quieter. 

"I take him for granted." He whispered. "But I'm too proud to admit it. Stuck up." 

"Keep talking about him." Iruka sighed, indulging in the shared warmth of their bodies pressed against each other. 

"He's obnoxious. He talks about girls a lot. Always teases me about being...single, but...he stays single  _ because _ of me." He thought out loud. "I like his hands. They're really rough from working on the farm, but…"

Izumo stopped, eyes watering from staring out at the sunset. 

"I can't describe him. It's like describing part of me." 

"Try." 

Their breathing synced up. 

"He's always there. Even if I don't want him to be. When...we were back on the farm, I...I started thinking of him as my brother. I think...that's where I fucked up." 

"How so?"

"Familiarity breeds contempt, isn't that what they say?" He whispered, closing his eyes. "We got so close, I didn't want him anymore. He faded into the background. He was just.  _ There.  _ I know everything about him, or at least, I thought I did. So he wasn't new, or exciting." 

"Unlike Kabuto?" 

"Yeah." Izumo buried his head between his arms. "Kabuto...he's something...different. Something I…"

He groaned. 

"You...never want the stuff that's handed to you. The stuff that you see everyday. Even if it's important. You forget it's there. You only want the stuff you can't reach, can't touch, cant have."

One person came to Iruka's mind. 

"Amen." He sighed, resting his cheek on Izumo's hunched shoulder. 

"But that...doesn't change anything. I still love Kotetsu. I really...I really do." Just saying it aloud made his heart feel a little fuller. "I love...playing with him, sparring, sleeping all snuggled up with him, going out to eat...waking up and shuffling around and arguing about who gets to piss first…" He laughed under his breath, the shaking of his shoulders disturbing Iruka from his dozing. 

"He's...handsome, too. In a nasty, stupid way." Izumo lifted his head and snorted. "I kinda...wish he'd flirt with me again. We haven't been...y'know…" 

Izumo blinked, and stiffened, cheeks red. 

"Ah, sh-shit, I...I mean, um…" He'd never  _ told  _ Iruka what he and Kotetsu had done. The kid had only seen them kiss like, maybe once or twice. 

Iruka stared wide eyed at him. 

"You're dating?" He asked, voice hoarse. 

"Aha, um, uh, so...like…" Izumo woozily got to his feet, fluffing his hair. "I...should go."

* * *

They met at sundown. The wind ruffled their hair, whipping up the day bleached sakura leaves, petals tickling their exposed skin. 

"No talking." 

"I won't." 

Izumo let Kotetsu's warmth overwhelm him in the alleyway, eyes rolling back, lids fluttering as his lips were forced into one steamy kiss after another. The brick wall up against his back never felt more comforting. 

His knees shook and he let Kotetsu do as he pleased, just holding on to him like a leaf clings to a branch in a storm. 

Rough hands squeezed and tugged at his skin and clothes, teeth grazing his neck. But there was no  _ aggression.  _ It was a  _ need. _

Between the kisses and rocking hips, there were sharp, shaky inhales that made their lips tacky and their cheeks salty. The shinobi swore softly in one another's ears as pants were slipped down  _ just  _ enough to get the intimacy they were so desperate for. 

Kotetsu held them both firmly in his hand, working them over with calloused fingers, face buried in Izumo's neck, mumbling barely incoherent "I love you's" between hot exhales. 

It didn't take long at all, and Izumo's sudden cries were caught in Kotetsu's lips, hips jerking and eyes crossed. 

"I'm...sorry…" Izumo panted, coming down from the high as he watched his friend stuff himself back in his pants. "You...Anko...you're right, I…" 

Kotetsu gave him a tender, but smoldering look. 

"I know Kabuto is special to you." He whispered. "I cant stop you from seeing him." 

Izumo shook his head. 

"I...I fucked up with him today. I did something I shouldn't have, and...we're still friends, but…" 

He trailed off, buttoning up his pants. 

"I...I'm not a little kid anymore. I shouldn't...act like it around him. No matter how much I want him to like me, I...I can't pretend I'm...something I'm not." 

Kotetsu smiled down at him, heart still pounding from earlier. 

"Anko _was_ right." He fixed Izumo's ruffled hair, parting it properly. His fingers lingered in the silky charcoal locks. 

"Anko…?" The genin frowned, looking doubtful. 

"Inoichi and I went looking for you. Anko eventually showed up, since she'd been following us." Kotetsu began to explain. "Last night...she seemed  _ okay  _ with you and Kabuto, so I didn't understand why she was being a bitch about it today." 

Izumo glanced around as the wind picked up, like the kunoichi would just burst out of a puff of smoke to smite him. 

"She...was trying to get you to  _ think _ , Izumo." His friend murmured. "She was riling you up, so you wouldn't just  _ blindly  _ follow your feelings for Kabuto." He chuffed. "She thinks he's a decent guy, even if she doesn't trust him." 

"Doesn't trust him?" He echoed.   


"She doesn't trust ANBU agents. But she told me, personality wise, he seems dorky and...motherly." Kotetsu let out a laugh. "Just because she doesn't trust him, doesn't mean she doesn't  _ like  _ him. We were just waiting for you to make that mistake." 

Izumo slumped with relief. 

"...I...realized I really messed up, Kotetsu." He said softly. "I...I'm gonna focus a lot harder on training for the exams now."

A pause.

"Am I still...allowed to visit Kabuto though? For studying or training?" He asked, a little meekly. 

His friend gave him an incredulous look. 

"No ones... _ stopping  _ you. But...I'm glad you're…" he glanced away, seemingly bashful. "You're not…"

"Being a brat, I know." Izumo pouted, then blinked, groaning. "It's a lot of bad habits and--"

"Getting spoiled by everyone, I know."

"I'm glad Shikaku-sensei never gave me special treatment. Hell, I think he ignores me  _ because  _ of it." 

"Probably." Kotetsu grinned. If anyone had been getting special attention from their sensei, it was him. 


	39. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second part of this is nsfw. dont worry. ill have a cutoff for it
> 
> these fuckin kids

They all spent the night at Inoichi's. Shikaku's wife was out of town visiting family, so he wasn't worried about "coming home." Not when his  _ real  _ home was with his best friend. 

And the toddlers were overjoyed at getting to cuddle together in their parents' room. Mostly because they knew they would be in charge of when breakfast happened with a few well aimed kicks. 

Izumo, Kotetsu, and Anko had amassed an obscene amount of blankets and pillows and made a nest on the living room floor. 

They conversed quietly in the mellow candlelight, pausing only to hear the owls hooting outside. 

Izumo apologized softly, the only one sitting up, staring at his friends' relaxed forms sprawled in the blankets. 

He couldn't help it. He started crying again. Neither moved. But they watched, at the ready if their teammate needed the support. 

But through his choking sobs, shirt pulled up over his face so it was muffled and they wouldn't see, he felt as though each tear was a pound of guilt shed from his conscious. 

"You...you guys have been through so much with me." He whispered, and pulled the dirty shirt over his head, wiping his face on it before tossing it. "...I took you both for granted...I was a shitty part of Team Shikaku." A thick swallow. "I know I need to...grow up. I'm sick of it myself, I…" 

Anko sat up, and crawled over, plopping down in front of him. 

"I didn't mean what I said earlier." She took his hands in hers. "I think...Kabuto's...he's not...I don't think he's going to take advantage of you being...naive." She glanced away, squeezing his fingers. "But...he's not...your priority. Kabuto  _ isn't  _ Konoha.  _ We  _ are. Little Shikamaru and Ino are." 

Izumo's gaze kept hers for a long time in the dim light. 

"..." He looked down at her slender little hands. "You're right." 

Kotetsu stretched, smirking up at his best friend. 

"Kabuto should be looking out for  _ you."  _ He snorted, brow raised. "If you're worried about  _ him _ , that's  _ his  _ problem." 

Izumo blinked, taking the advice into consideration. 

"...I think I'm...worried about him working too hard." He murmured, mostly to himself. "I want him to...not neglect himself." 

Anko gave him an amused look. 

"You sound like his  _ mom. _ " She held back a snicker. "But go ahead, make him bento boxes if it makes you feel better." She leaned in, startling the boy. "But  _ I  _ better get one, too." 

"And me." Kotetsu's smirk turned into a grin. "But enough talking. More cuddling. C'mere, you two." 

Anko and Izumo didn't have to be told twice, and practically  _ dove  _ into the young man's outstretched arms, snuggling eagerly into his warm embrace. Muscular arms held them close. 

Of course, Kotetsu was asleep in a matter of seconds with them nearby. Which meant snoring. In their ears. 

They both carefully scooted away and cuddled up to each other a little ways away. Izumo was still toasty warm from being half asleep, and Anko clung to his bare chest like velcro. 

* * *

Izumo didn't expect the neck kisses and rolling hips, however. 

"Anko...they're in the room over  _ there. _ " He hissed. 

"Yeah but...I wanna get off." She gave him a  _ look,  _ "with you." Izumo could have sworn she was blushing. He knew  _ he  _ was. 

He didn't protest as she climbed on top of him, and shimmied off her shirt and skirt, leaving nothing but nylon shorts on. His eyes did bug out a little as she tugged down his pants a little. 

"I kept listening to that tape you sent me." Anko traced his soft length, coaxing it. At the touch, he groaned under his breath. Not again. This would be the fourth time in one day. "Pretty sure Kabuto wasn't the only one on your mind." 

Izumo, despite being riddled with burning teenage hormones, generally considered himself above them.  _ Above  _ being the operative word. 

Romance, however? He considered his ultimate weakness. Unfortunately, he had absolutely no standards for such a thing. 

Anko's lips on his sent him reeling, and the simple sensation caused his body to forget its exhaustion. He was hard in seconds. 

Her thighs splayed over his hips, and she lay against him, languidly grinding into him. 

Izumo wasted no time burying his hands in her hair and kissing back eagerly. Anko relatively  _ purred _ at the gesture, and worked her hips more in appreciation. 

The kunoichi, to the shinibi's dismay, was not one to linger or savor things. She managed to peel off her nylons with alarming speed, and settled back down on the boy. 

Izumo, having only really dealt with  _ male  _ anatomy all his life until it came to lambing season, shuddered at the feel of Anko's silky softness on him.   
Something _did_ call out to him in the back of his head, however. 

"A-Anko…" He mumbled, eyelids fluttering as she moaned his name breathily, jerking with pleasure as the tip caught between her folds between strokes. "B-boys and girls...you...um…"

How the hell could he tell her...he was anxious about her getting pregnant? He knew, with how they were going at it now, the chances were astronomically low, but…

"Mm... _ fuck… _ " Anko shivered,  _ dripping  _ with slick from taking it slow. "What's...what's up?" 

Izumo was smothered in sloppy kisses for a minute before he was given time to answer, fingers pulling at his thick hair, teeth at his neck. 

"I can't...cum in you." He managed, with much less dignity and tact than he imagined. 

"I wish you  _ would. _ " Anko moaned a little louder than she should have. She propped herself up on her hand and reached back to fondle his balls. "It'd feel so good...especially knowing it's  _ you. _ "

Izumo grit his teeth, thighs tensed.  _ Fuck!  _ He wanted to just as bad. He loved the feeling of Anko above him, manipulating his every emotion with those sensual kisses and sultry, slow thrusts. 

"Damn it...I'm too horny to seal you, though." She settled against his chest again, hugging him tight, the sounds of their sexes slipping and sliding up against each other almost deafening in the silence of the house. It only turned them on  _ more.  _

"S-seal…?"

Anko paused. Izumo groaned, and kept needily grinding up into her.  _ That  _ made her smirk. 

"Yeah. Y'know how if you seal a body part, like a leg or arm, you can't move or use it?" 

"Uh...huh…" His cock pushed a little deeper into her center than before. She gasped. 

"It works for dicks, too." 

They held that precarious position for a few seconds, Anko flexing her muscles over his tip. He saw stars. 

"If you seal it, it'll stay...hard, but it can't...do anything. Because nothing in it functions until...the seal's released." Very,  _ very  _ unwillingly, Anko moved forward a bit, letting Izumo slip from her. " _ Fuck… _ " She hissed. 

"Goddamn it…" The shinobi groaned. "I wanna so  _ bad… _ " 

"Think you can pull out?" Anko asked between kisses, sucking on his neck afterwards. 

Izumo stared dumbly at her in the dark. 

"I mean, I'll know...right before it happens, but…" He blushed bright red. "Well, s-some can...leak out before I... _ actually _ know, y'know?" 

Anko smirked. "Fair enough." Then, whispered right in his ear. "Let me cum, and I'll give you the best head of your life." 

Izumo froze. 

He nodded. 

The girl bent her head, face crammed into the crook of his neck as she blatantly humped him. She was drooling all over his bare shoulder. 

It took literally every last ounce of restraint for him to not cum. 

Suddenly, it stopped. 

"Wanna eat me out?" 

Izumo's cock twitched  _ hard.  _

"Yes,  _ please. _ " He drooled a little, eyes still crossed. 

"Pay attention." Anko's whispers were hot and breathless now. She scooted up his chest. He shivered at how  _ sloppy  _ she was. 

Her scent was indescribable. Izumo felt almost  _ high  _ off of drinking it in. His hands gently gripped her hips as she straddled his face, lowering herself slowly. 

"Use your mouth until I say so. Do whatever, suck, lick, bite, I want it all." She pressed down slightly, letting lower lips kiss his. "When I'm ready, use your fingers and suck my clit, 'kay?" 

Izumo was  _ dying.  _ So caught up was he, that he nearly said "yes, ma'am." 

He didn't respond. He just shoved his tongue up her and went to work. 

"Shhh!" She hissed as his lapping and sucking got noisy. "We'll get  _ killed  _ for this." 

That turned Izumo on even  _ more,  _ if that was even  _ possible.  _

Anko didn't last more than a minute longer, however, as the genin's fingers dug harshly into her plush hips, forcing her down. He just couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. It was intoxicating. His hips thrust into the cool air, not giving a single shit. Every cell in his body was screaming for him to push her off and throw her onto her belly, yank apart those supple thighs and slam into her, never looking back. 

He didn't, of course. 

"F-fuck me!" She gasped, but abruptly got off of him. "L-look, j-just...f-finger me, okay?" 

To Izumo's short-lived confusion, Anko turned around, her cheek to his rigid cock, dripping folds to his face again. 

The boy didn't have to be asked twice, and plunged two fingers into the heat, just barely able to nip at her clit from this position. He was rewarded royally as Anko stifled her screams by taking his entire cock down her throat in one go. 

The climax was instantaneous for both of them. 

Unable to focus as he pumped into Anko's perfect mouth for all he was worth, he slid his fingers out and just stuffed his face in her pussy, hands gripping her hips with an iron strength. 

They came  _ hard. _

It was delirious, waves of endorphins crashing into them without mercy, and they clung to each other, the rest of the world ceasing to exist. 

For a few seconds, they were sure they'd blacked out. They'd hit some sort of erotic nirvana, and it was more than they could handle. 

To Anko's alarm, Izumo had tossed his leg over her, thigh to the back of her neck, keeping her from pulling away as he slammed himself into her throat as far as he could go. 

She'd dealt with much worse in her days with Orochimaru, and gladly milked him for all he was worth. Which wasn't as much as she thought it'd be, and when his leg fell to the side and he began squeaking in pain, she lifted her head, inhaling sharply, face streaming. 

"F-fuck…!" Izumo gasped, curling a bit on his side. "H-hurt…"

"Did I bite you?" Anko whispered weakly, drooling everywhere. She wiped her face on her discarded shirt. 

"N-no…" He grunted, sitting up, head hanging. "...fourth time today…" 

Anko's eyes widened. 

" _ Fourth?!"  _

"Yeah...I jacked off twice at Kabuto's, and then once in an alleyway with Kotetsu…" He admitted meekly, cheeks burning. 

"You horny little bastard." Anko's face lit up with a devilish grin. "You're no better than Kotetsu." 

Izumo pouted darkly, before grabbing the girl around the waist and pulling her into the blankets, wrestling with her, until they both felt the heavy headed exhaustion set in. 

"Hey...dumbass…" Anko panted. "Let's get cleaned up. Also, I'm hungry." 

Izumo stared down at her for a minute before nodding. 

Too tired, and paranoid to start the shower, they simply soaped themselves off in the bathroom, patting dry with a towel. 

"What about your shirt?" Izumo stared at her breasts in the dim light of the lantern on the counter. He immediately regretted not sucking on them, and even though it pained him, his dick twitched at the thought. 

Anko could tell by his expression, and hummed a smug laugh. 

"I'll just borrow Kotetsu's." She winked. "And don't worry about  _ these. _ " She held her breasts up in her hands, pressing them together. "If you ask nicely--"

Izumo had his face buried in them in a heartbeat, a muffled "Pretty please" heard between fervent kisses and sucks. 

Anko snorted loudly, and yanked him away by the hair, sneering down at him. 

"I like you when you're filthy." 

Izumo just gave her a pathetic, lopsided grin. 

They padded to the kitchen. 

Not wanting to be rude, they just ate the leftovers, wincing when the microwave door was a little louder than they meant it to be. Anko yanked it open before it beeped. 

They chowed down eagerly, having quite literally worked up an appetite. 

Once they'd cleaned up, they found an exceptionally cozy corner of pillows and comforters, and snuggled up, tangling their legs as they hugged each other close. 

They nuzzled for a bit, relishing the afterglow and mutual warmth, relaxing in one another's scent. 

"I love you." Izumo whispered, and Anko shivered once, before kissing his neck. 

"You're stupid." She replied with a smile. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms in a matter of seconds. 

Kotetsu cracked open an eye. He carefully got to his feet to shuffle to the bathroom to jack off. Fuckin' dumbasses didn't notice him waking up the second Anko had shushed Izumo. 

He couldn't wait for her to ask him for his shirt in the morning. Shikaku would kill them, and he'd just have a mouthful of rice and watch. 

With a chuffing sigh, he flopped back down into the blankets and fell asleep. 


	40. Alls Well Does Not End Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko has a bad day, the fic

Izumo and Anko were woken up by Ino and Shikamaru running over their tangled, blanketed bodies at six am. Anko took a hand right to her gut, and Izumo, a foot to the balls. Both woke with a pained cry, curling and pulling themselves up into a sitting position. 

"Booby!" Shikamaru yelled, pointing at Anko's exposed breasts, laughing before running off to chase Ino under the table. 

"Booby is right." Shikaku rubbed his eyes as he shuffled out of the bedroom. "Few things are stupider than you both." 

Anko covered herself with a blanket and glared up at her sensei. 

"Get fucked." She hissed, and stalked off naked to the bathroom to piss. 

Shikaku held back a snort, eyebrows jumping with amusement. 

"You'd both be dead if this were a mission!" He called out after her, laughing downright  _ gleefully.  _ " _ Dead !" _

Izumo skulked, and followed her, just in his pants. 

Them arguing over who got to pee first was heard, and their sensei threw his head back, belly shaking. 

Inoichi padded out, looking exhausted. His lover had taken a melatonin infused tea before sleep, but  _ he  _ had kept waking up because Ino wanted to cuddle, or... _ them.  _

"Everything back to normal?" He sniffled, rubbing bleary eyes as the kids ran circles around his legs. 

Kotetsu got up and stretched, yawning. 

"Yeah. They're friends again." He sighed and grinned at the toddlers, before walking over and hoisting Ino up in his arms, and slinging her upside down while cradling her. "You being a bad girl?" He cooed, "Wakin' Daddy up this early?" 

Ino screeched, flailing, and Kotetsu belly laughed, swinging her back up to hold close to his chest. "C'mon. Let's go bother Izumo." The girl nodded furiously. 

Said Izumo was now exiting the bathroom, looking much less disheveled after washing his face and brushing his hair. 

"Who's that?" Kotetsu bounced the girl on his hip. She pointed and cried, "Pretty!" 

Izumo grimaced. 

"Pretty girl?" Kotetsu asked, sneering. 

"Pretty girl!" Ino confirmed. Then, "But Daddy says I'm prettiest!" 

"He's right." Kotetsu laughed. 

"Piss off." Izumo scowled up at him, walking past. 

Anko emerged next, having transformed a towel into a shirt. 

"Scary!" Ino laughed, to which Anko stuck out her tongue and winked, index finger turning into a little white snake that quietly hissed at the toddler. This, of course, made the girl shriek, and Kotetsu gave his friend a "why'd you have to do that" look. 

Anko smirked and stepped on his foot as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Behave, and it'll be  _ you  _ tonight." 

Kotetsu swallowed hard. It'd taken the last of his willpower to not grab Izumo and toss him off to get to Anko last night. Like a  _ dog. _ There was just something  _ about  _ her. His sensitive nose always drew him in. 

He shook his head and lifted Ino up, plopping her on his shoulders, heading into the bathroom to wash his face. 

Anko squatted down in front of Shikamaru as Izumo helped Inoichi make breakfast, and Shikaku flipped through the newspaper. 

"Wanna be carried?" She smiled. The boy frowned, but reached out to her. "Alright, Stinky." Anko giggled and plucked him off the floor, holding him close and blowing raspberries on his neck. He squealed, but was smiling brightly. 

* * *

They had breakfast out on the back porch, watching Shikamaru and Ino playing with frogs they found in the garden. 

"That ninjutsu you used was so  _ sick _ , Kotetsu." Anko piped up between mouthfuls of rice. "Where'd you learn that? I've never seen it before." 

Kotetsu looked downright  _ smug. _

"Ah, well, Sensei and Kakashi helped me develop it." 

Anko  _ and  _ Izumo's eyes bugged out. 

"You got  _ Kakashi _ to help you? And you learned it so fast?" They exclaimed in unison. 

Shikaku coughed up a laugh. 

"Ah, well, I had Tsume get on his ass." 

"Tsume?" Izumo cocked his head.

"Darling, you didn't…" Inoichi gave him a  _ very  _ worried look. 

"I've had my suspicions about Hagane. The fangs, the eyes, the dog breath…" He chuckled deeply. "There's some Inuzuka in there, I'd bet good money on it." 

"What?! Really?" Izumo nearly stood up, leaning over the picnic blanket to stare at his oldest friend, a mix of excitement and surprise plastered to his face. "You figure you're from the Inuzuka clan?!" 

"Well, you've been hanging off Kabuto for the past coupla weeks." He shrugged, before raising a brow at Anko. "And  _ you've _ been trying to get in Ibiki's pants. I just had a lot of time to myself to get some serious training done with Sensei." 

Anko flushed bright red, eyes flashing. 

"I am NOT trying to get into Ibiki-Sensei's pants!" She shot back. 

"That's so  _ cooool _ , Kotetsu…!" Izumo's eyes shone, and he whined. "You were  _ really  _ tough in the fight." 

"Oh, quit sucking up, loser." Anko whacked the back of his head, but Kotetsu was already blushing at the praise. 

"What about  _ you _ , Izumo?" Shikaku quirked a brow. "That Water Dragon was some serious business. How'd you learn an A Rank jutsu?" 

The youngest glanced away. 

"We have a stream at the farm up in the hills." He began, "I spent  _ months  _ getting it right. It was pure luck it worked how I wanted it to when it did." He trailed off, cheeks pink. "Do you really think it was impressive?" 

Shikaku sighed, smirking. 

"Don't fish for compliments. Hard work is a reward of its own." 

Izumo pouted, arms folded. The senseis laughed. 

"Damn, Anko, your snakes were  _ insane. _ " Kotetsu leaned back on his hands with a huff. "I guess Orochimaru didn't fuck around with training you." 

Anko shuddered at the name, and grew quiet, round cheeks rosy. 

"No, he didn't." She murmured, staring down at her plate. "He...was a very thorough Sensei." 

Shikaku pretended to look over at the toddlers in the backyard, but Inoichi gave her a concerned glance. 

"I was being over confident, though. I should have reserved that chakra so I could have lasted longer, but I guess I was too excited to show off." Anko fidgeted, wondering what Orochimaru would have said about her technique during the battle. It left a sharp pain in her head and a sick twist in her gut, but her heart fluttered. 

"Have you talked to Ibiki?" Shikaku didn't turn to face her. "And not to cramp your style, but kinjutsu is obviously forbidden, and will instantly disqualify you if you use it during evaluation exercises." 

Anko didn't answer. She simply picked up her dishes and and took them inside. The sink was heard running, then the gentle clatter as they were put away. 

Inoichi exchanged a worried look with Shikaku. 

"I really want to get close enough to view her memories. The council is seriously pressing me for it." He whispered. "She's the only one who's been in personal contact with him for almost five years now." 

"There's no guarantee they'd be accessible. Orochimaru isn't stupid enough to send her back without erasing them or damaging them in some way." He muttered under his breath. "I think she'll open up to Ibiki. She's really bonded with him." 

Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. 

They  _ knew  _ something had happened with Anko and Orochimaru, they'd known since she was first on their team, with how odd she acted. But it rarely ever devolved into her being upset or disoriented. 

The boys figured the creep had just touched her wrong, told her fucked up things, and left it at that. She used to smile at his name, used to brag about how cool he was to them all the damn time. 

But now, when they first brought it up, she'd just stared blankly at them, and trembled a bit. Nowadays, there was a noticeable tremor in her hands, and she seemed to swallow a lot more frequently. 

And of course...the mark on her neck. She hid it with her hitae-ai, and the boys followed suit so she didn't look like the odd one out. But they never asked specifics. What happened between Anko and Orochimaru as her sensei...was between them. They knew not to push it, no matter how much they loved her, promised to protect her...she'd open up when and  _ if  _ she wanted to. 

But...now the council was getting involved?  _ That  _ worried them. Orochimaru didn't exactly have the best reputation in Konoha, his demeanor and training methods left most people with a bitter taste in their mouth, but as kids growing up and hearing Anko gush about him...She was so sweet and fun, they figured he must not have been all  _ that  _ bad. The kunoichi had always had a pretty black and white view of things she liked and disliked. 

She hated bitter melon, and loved dango.

Hated toads and loved snakes. 

Hated most grown ups, loved Orochimaru-sensei. 

Izumo and Kotetsu decided to keep their thoughts to themselves. Obviously the jounin didn't want them to know. 

They finished their food in silence and went inside to clean up their plates to put away. 

Shikaku and Inoichi stayed inside while the boys returned to the backyard to play with Ino and Shikamaru. 

[ **[Demon God | Princess Mononoke]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHG5Z5t_uog)

After about half an hour, there was a sudden outburst of swearing and screaming, and a loud clattering noise. 

Kotetsu held Shikamaru tight to him, and Izumo was up in a flash, blood racing as he scooped Ino into his arms. 

"STOP HER!" Shikaku's voice bellowed, and the shinobi had a split second to react as Anko flew out of the back door, swathed in a black aura, almost as if she were covered in Aburame clan insects. The evil miasma flickered and rolled off her skin in ghostly wisps. 

Izumo felt Shikamaru being pushed into his arms, and Kotetsu leapt out in front of her to block her path. Her head was hung low, arms and legs at odd angles. Like she was nothing more than a mannequin. 

"Anko!" He called out, but froze as soon as she lifted her head. Her eyes were cold yellow, pupils mere slits. Her face was void of expression. The shinobi's blood ran cold. 

There was a hissing noise. But it wasn't coming from her mouth. It was coming from all over her body. The air around them, nature itself, seemed to darken considerably. As if they were witnessing a midday eclipse. The birds fell silent. 

Izumo cried in alarm the second he noticed it. 

"Kotetsu! That black stuff around her...they're snakes!" He backed away, hands clasping together to body flicker away with the children in his arms. He reappeared on the porch, rushing in to find his sensei. 

Inoichi was passed out cold on the floor, blood dripping from his parted lips. Shikaku was desperately trying to heal him. The two toddlers began to wail. 

"Stay here with him and the kids." His sensei looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "Use that shit Yakushi taught you to good use!" 

In a flash, he was gone. Izumo wasted no time slitting open the man's jacket and shirt with a kunai to get to his bloody chest. They were both dressed for combat. What had happened?! And how had they  _ known  _ it was going to happen? 

Kotetsu had managed to at least keep Anko occupied long enough for Shikaku to emerge from the house. 

His shadow wolves had her somewhat circled, and though she lashed out at them in jerky movements, destroying them, they would corner her again as another leapt forth from the grass to replace its fallen brethren. 

"Sensei!" Kotetsu yelled, body bristling as he realized he could only keep this up for so long. He wanted to get in and attack her head on, but something told him going near that snake infested girl would be the last thing he'd ever do. "What's going on?!'

"We accidentally unlocked a seal!" He called back, hands whipping together in a flurry of signs. "Orochimaru placed a trap on her memories!" Dozens of thin shadows flew out from under his feet, whizzing past Kotetsu to get to the kunoichi.

To no avail. The girl sprung into the air like a puppet, fangs clattering, snakes hissing. The wolves leapt up from the shadows, however, grabbing her legs in their jaws. With the help of the shadow stitching, they dragged her down to earth.

"She's so  _ fucking _ strong." Shikaku swore, sweat beading on his face as he concentrated. "I can't believe how...hard it is to...keep her still."

Kotetsu didn't need to be told twice. In a flash, he burst out of his human form in a puff of smoke, and he hit the ground running as a massive black wolf. In seconds, he was upon Anko, slavering maw flung wide open, clamping down on her midsection. 

The snakes swarmed him, and Shikaku broke the hold to rush out to help. They were going to kill him if he wasn't careful! 

Kotetsu's body shook and shuddered, muscles twitching as he did his best to stay as rigid as possible. The snakes were burrowing into his mouth, his nostrils, his ears, even trying to bore their slimy, gooey bodies into his eye sockets. He growled mightily, throat working powerfully to try and expel what he could. 

Shikaku's shadows wrapped tightly around the girl, cocooning her and tearing her from Kotetsu's mouth. The wolf staggered away, vomiting snakes and falling to the ground, clawing at his head and seizing. 

The jounin had no time to worry about his student. He concentrated solely on the suffocating girl inside his shadow stitching. He didn't want her dead. That was obviously Orochimaru's intention, had her memories been exposed. To release a cursed jutsu from her, forcing those around her to kill or  _ be  _ killed. 

Shikaku was panting now. The force at which he pushed was pushed equally back. He was losing this one.

_ So... _ He thought, teeth grit, soaking in sweat, every single muscle in his body tensed,  _ THIS is the true power of a Sannin!  _

There was something writhing through the tiniest hole in his jutsu. One of the snakes! 

Shikaku sucked a shaky breath in, body trembling from exertion. He felt a trickle of something warm on his lips. He didn't dare move. He knew it was blood. 

Was this it? Was tempting fate his downfall? 

All to stop the man who had turned this child into a living, breathing experiment? A monster? 

Just as his vision was blurring and the shadow stitching fell apart at the seams, he saw a dark figure rush past. 

_ Kotetsu?  _

No, it was…

"Ibiki!" Shikaku gasped, watching in disbelief as the burly man grabbed the girl as she fell from the bindings, tackling her to the ground. She fought him like a wild beast, snarling and snapping. The jounin barely flinched as the snakes swarmed him as they had done Kotetsu. 

"Anko!" He bellowed before they could get into his mouth. "Your name is  _ Anko _ _!"_ His scarred hand plunged into her neck. 

There was another flash that flew past him. White. Blindingly white. 

He saw Kotetsu shudder back to life, still able to keep his form. He dragged himself back into the fray. 

It was Izumo! He was moving at dizzying speeds, hands striking with such a force that snakes exploded out from the girl's body. 

Shikaku's eyes widened. Ibiki stumbled backwards, sharing the expression. 

_The eight trigrams sixty-four palm!_ Only three times in their lives had both men seen the technique executed. 

Shikaku knew that Izumo was part Hyuuga. Or full. Yuuhi had told him. But Ibiki did not. 

Anko's chakra points were struck with such force that she collapsed onto the ground in a jumbled heap, coughing blood and jerking about senselessly. 

Izumo stood over her, panting heavily, watching intently, right eye lit up like a beacon. Kotetsu raced after the snakes on all fours, breathing a steady stream of fire. They ignited instantly, slimy bodies crackling and popping in the heat. Ibiki swiftly took the guard as Izumo hastily formed hand seals and called upon a low hanging raincloud, the pelting water quickly extinguished the lingering flames. 

[ **[legend of ashitaka | princess mononoke]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XN8gPvX48p4)

Ibiki knelt down and his hands clasped. 

"Release!" He braced himself, and Anko vomited up one, pure white snake. Kotetsu obliterated it with a single fiery snap of his bloodied fangs. 

He bit his thumb to draw blood and slammed his hand into her chest, observing intently as red runes cascaded across her skin. 

The jonin waited in perfect stillness. Finally, her body went limp. 

"I'm taking her in for investigation." He spoke slowly. "Nara. You and Yamanaka will accompany me." 

Shikaku managed to weakly pull himself to his feet, nodding. 

"Inoichi is injured. She attacked him first." 

Izumo turned to face him. "He's conscious with the children now." 

"Thank you." His sensei wheezed, wiping the blood from his nose. His head felt ready to fall apart like a cracked eggshell. 

Kotetsu stood up, fur and fangs falling away to reveal his human form. 

"Is she going to die?" He asked quietly. 

Ibiki simply pulled her unconscious body into his arms and straightened up. 

"I don't know." He turned steel eyes on the boys. "You are not to speak of this to anyone, including her if she survives." 

Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged fearful looks, then nodded solemnly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she doesnt fuckin deserve this shit


	41. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLAMS FACE ON TABLE AND JUST LAYS THERE CRYING
> 
> I LOVE KABUTO HES SUCH GOOD PEOPLE WHYD KISHIMOTO HAVE TO RUIN HIMMMMMMMMMM

Kotetsu and Izumo were not allowed to see Anko until a few days before the chuunin exams. 

So, with her in mind, they trained harder than they had ever before. If she was in pain, in danger...they  _ had  _ to get stronger to defend her, to defeat anything that threatened her happiness. 

For the first time in their lives, they had seen something precious almost torn from them. 

Their sensei. Little Ino and Shikamaru. Inoichi-sensei… and Anko. 

Izumo and Kotetsu trained from dawn till dusk, sometimes until the point of utter fatigue, collapsing into each other's arms, unable to do more than breathe. 

They even begged Kabuto and Gai to train them. Kakashi as well. Their determination was unfettered by fear. They knew one thing, and one thing only: They could  _ not  _ lose Anko. Or their Sensei. Or  _ anyone  _ precious to them. 

Kabuto agreed right away. He saw the overnight change in Izumo's eyes. They were adamant. 

* * *

The medic's movements were fluid, almost as if he were fighting with his core, and his limbs were merely weaponized extensions of himself. 

His chakra blades were dulled, so he couldn't _kill _any of them if they messed up (because he was determined _he_ wouldn't) but they still hurt like hell when they came into contact. And they'd start over. 

Kabuto marveled  _ proudly  _ at how well Kotetsu and Izumo learned and strategized together. By their third try, they were pressing him. Kotetsu wasn't nearly flexible in planning as Izumo, being stronger and sturdier, he wanted to fight head on. It was his younger brother who tempted Kabuto into close combat for the elder to strike. 

They trained together for an entire day, and the chuunin was grateful for it. He  _ needed  _ this strain on his body, to build up the stamina for his entrance into the ANBU. 

They finally called it quits when Kabuto collapsed before them, keeled over on his knees, clutching his stomach. Who knew these two had so much energy? 

Izumo rushed over in a heartbeat, cradling his friend in his arms, head bowed and panting, but mustering the last of his strength into healing the man. Kabuto grinned weakly up at him. 

"You're growing up." He wheezed, "You've found something precious...to fight for." 

Kotetsu knelt beside them, bandaging up any bad cuts he found. 

Izumo frowned. "Were you holding back?" He murmured, watching as the mysteriously wrapped arm tensed violently for a few seconds at the touch of his fingers. 

"Would the enemy hold back?" He swallowed dryly. "I only dulled my blades. Your teamwork is what defeated me. I...I'm proud of you both." 

Izumo had never blushed so hard in his life. His chest felt light, heart fluttering, but he was too concentrated on healing Kabuto to express it. 

"You "killed" us, like, five times, Kabuto." Kotetsu snorted. "You were by no means  _ weak."  _

Their oldest friend beamed up at them, looking a little silly with his glasses askew. 

"You two are the thing most precious to  _ me.  _ I fought like I was  _ defending  _ you." 

Izumo's eyes welled with tears, and he hugged Kabuto close, trembling all over. Kotetsu glanced away, hand firmly gripping the man's good one. 

"That's what it means to...grow up." He laughed brokenly, "You find something you love...that you're willing to give your life for...no matter what." 

Izumo realized then and there that Kabuto had pushed himself almost to the brink of death sparring with them. He had never been more serious.

They helped him back to his apartment, but by that time, the wind had picked up considerably. Heavy storm clouds had rolled in, so the chuunin invited them to stay. 

* * *

"So...she's hospitalized?" Kabuto lay back on the couch, relaxed now that he had a shower. Izumo had helped him with that, much to his dismay. He felt guilty for getting to this state, where someone had to hold him up lest he collapse again. 

Kotetsu nodded curtly, standing beside the balcony doors and watching the oncoming storm. His glass reflection leered back at him.

"Yeah. No one's allowed to see her, though." He scowled, looking over to Izumo, who was cooking them all dinner. "Ibiki-sensei said we'd be pulled in for questioning at some point." 

"So, it  _ is _ Orochimaru…" Kabuto whispered, staring down at his bandaged arm. He glanced up at the back of Kotetsu's head. "Do  _ you _ know anything about it?" 

If the girl was linked to that man…in the same way _he_ was…

So lost in his thoughts, he never heard the answer. 

Kabuto hadn't made the connection until recently. Until Anko had returned. It was exceptionally rare for Orochimaru to take on a single student, a protégé. Or any students at all. 

So, he went to investigate. Of all the legendary sannin, he had fixated most on Tsunade Senju, the most prolific medical nin in all of Konohagakure history. Naturally. 

Not Orochimaru.

The chuunin had gotten distressed glances from the library workers, but they allowed him to see Orochimaru's public dossier. Essentially the bare minimum statistics. His height, weight, number and level of missions he'd completed...and a photograph. 

Those  _ eyes.  _ Kabuto had instantly felt ill as they bore into his very mind. His bandaged arm hung limp at his side, a numbing pain overtaking it.  _ He  _ had been the medic he found in the forest. The one who had found his mother's severed body in the snow. 

Who had promised him eternal life. Who had promised the one he loved most would never have to die. Had promised him that his mother could still live on. In  _ him.  _

The twinge in his right arm became a veritable ache. Kabuto stared down at it. 

That was an offer he could not refuse. 

He turned gray eyes on Izumo, who was smiling as the radio played softly in the kitchen, humming along as he cooked. 

Kabuto's heart clenched violently. He resisted the urge to ease it with a hand to his chest. 

What he loved most...what had kept him alive, what had been his lifeline for years…what he treasured and adored above all else, even himself. 

But the medic wasn't foolish. He knew to keep his love for Izumo secret. That Orochimaru must be convinced Kabuto's mother was the most beloved thing in his life. And for a long time, she was. She was his idol, his hero, everything he strove to emulate. Everything he accomplished, was with her in mind. 

But the day she bled out in that cursed winter...his focus snapped to Izumo Kamizuki. Obsessively, he would admit only to himself. 

His dark eyes watched the young man with an animalistic intent, face set and cold. 

Kabuto wouldn't risk Izumo's life for the world. 

He was the reason the ANBU appealed to him. Not just so he could complete the training Orochimaru had asked of him...taking samples of the dead, limbs if he was clever and lucky enough to experiment on. 

But so he could one day infiltrate Orochimaru's lair. To see  _ exactly  _ what was in store for him now that he had accepted that heavy promise. And if it was purely evil...to destroy it within. 

In order to know your enemy...you have to get as close as possible to them. He was learning how to do this at an astonishing rate. Playing mind games with his coworkers, manipulating their every thought and move with careful words and actions. It fascinated him to no end. 

Of course, they were harmless experiments on the human psyche. He never forced them to hurt themselves or others in any way. But it kept his mind occupied when he was bored during breaks. 

But to sleep with the snakes...it excited and terrified him in equal amounts. 

It was worth it, he knew when all was said and done...the ends _would_ justify the means. He would never lose what he loved most. And he would have his mother back. 

When he looked at his hitai-ate, he saw Izumo in that leaf symbol.   
The ability...the opportunity...to have the ultimate healing jutsu…

"Kabuto?" 

The medic was jolted from his musings as Izumo called out his name, tone lilting with concern. 

He blinked, seeing the young man with a plate in his hands. 

"You alright? You look really pale…" He whispered, approaching slowly, setting down the dinner on the kotatsu. "Please don't push yourself so hard next time." 

Kabuto simply stared at him. He really did live up to his last name.   
Such a beautiful, lily white face, rounded and framed by charcoal hair, finer than silk...a prince, of celestial standards.   
Truly, he held the beauty of the moon in his expression. 

The chuunin's gaze softened considerably. 

He'd have to confess his love one day, in that respect. Though it was considered romantic, secretive, but first and foremost poetic…

To look him in those perfect eyes, to tell him the moon had never been more beautiful that night…

How his cheeks would warm like the sakura blossoms, those lovely lips would curl into a shy smile, only to be met with his own…

"Kabuto!" 

The medic's daydreams dissipated at the sound of Izumo's voice. 

"Oh, I...I'm sorry." He murmured. "I was just thinking about Anko." He lied. "I hope she recovers soon…" 

The genin smiled at him, but it was obvious that he was more concerned than happy. 

"Here, c'mon. I made your favorite." Izumo held out the dish and a pair of chopsticks. "I soaked the vegetables in the broth before mixing it in with the rice. I hope...it's alright." 

Kabuto looked down at the perfectly fried and browned aji on his plate. The smell, the look...it all reminded him of when he was a child, and his mother would take him fishing. They'd cook up anything good they caught, but mackerel was always his favorite. 

He loved how the cats would gather around him as he prepared it with her, mewling loudly. He always made sure to save the heads for them, and let them lick his fingers. The sensation always made him laugh. 

"Thank you." Kabuto whispered. Izumo had obviously cut a little from the heads to give to his cats. He swallowed hard, willing himself not to tear up. "You're very kind." 

Izumo exchanged worried looks with Kotetsu. 

\--

The storm broiled above them angrily; lightning strikes and thunder shaking the small apartment. 

Izumo was tucked safely into Kabuto's arms on the couch, wedged comfortably between the back and his warm chest. He relaxed at the steady heartbeat and gentle whispers of reassurance. 

Kotetsu watched the storm from the balcony door, just a few feet away. 

After about an hour, Izumo substituted himself out of Kabuto's arms, leaving Princess in his wake. He stood beside Kotetsu. 

"Are you scared?" His fingers ghosted his friend's before clasping together.

"I don't know." The older's dark mahogany eyes reflected the flash of lightning, hair bristling as the thunder crashed. Izumo huddled closer, and Kotetsu held him tight, kissing his forehead. "I just know I need to be as strong as I can be. Not just for Anko. But for you, for the kids…" 

Izumo grew quiet. He felt the same. 

"Sensei, too." Kotetsu closed his eyes, relaxing at the feel of his friend's cheek to his chest. "He's a firm believer that successive generations are stronger than the last. We've been spending a lot of time training together." 

Then, much, much softer. 

"I've...always kinda thought of him...as a dad. As  _ my  _ dad." Izumo felt his heart thud a little harder. "I know...we have Dad back home, of course I do. But...I...Shikaku's been there for me, talked to me...when no one else bothered to understand." 

Izumo shifted. 

"Nothing you could have helped with." He sighed. "I felt so lost...even though we were doing so well as a team. Something...felt off. Like I was changing, and I didn't know what it was. And it just got worse when I came back." 

"He talked to me, about you, about Anko...even Kabuto." Kotetsu's voice was low. Shaky. "He treats me like a son. He  _ looks  _ at me like a son. I...I feel so proud to be his student. He  _ trusts  _ me." 

Izumo churred. 

"You  _ are  _ the oldest." He reminded him, pulling away to smile sweetly up at him. 

Kotetsu blinked. "Yeah, but.." 

Izumo reached up, stroking his best friend's cheeks. "I think you realized what you wanted to fight for, a long time before anyone else. I think you understood family much sooner than I did." 

Kotetsu watched with widening eyes as Izumo gently pulled him down for a kiss. 

"I...I'm just now realizing family isn't...just what I  _ want.  _ It's all around me. It's you, and the kids, and Anko, and Iruka, and…" He whispered between kisses, heart  _ throbbing. _ "Family is what you protect. Because it's a part of you, part of the village, it  _ is  _ the village." 

Kotetsu smiled into the kisses. 

"Sensei talked to you, too, didn't he?" 

"I thought he was just being an old man. But...after last week...I understand." Izumo shuddered pleasantly as Kotetsu's strong arms wrapped around him, and lightning lit up the room. "You can't choose how you're born. You just have to use that life to love who you've been given." 

They lost each other in the sensation of lips and tender touches before Izumo spoke up, slightly out of breath. 

"You  _ and  _ Kabuto taught me that." He giggled. "I'm not a kid anymore. And once I make chuunin…I really want to work even harder." 

Kotetsu grinned. 

"I wanna impress you, and Kabuto, and Anko." Izumo blushed, looking ashamed. "I know I can't have all of you at once, but...I want to...I want to prove myself to you. That I'm not a little brat anymore." 

Kotetsu snorted, a bit louder than he meant to, earning a pout and a cuff to his shoulder. 

"I'm serious!" Izumo hissed. "Especially...because of Kabuto and Anko."

His friend cocked his head. 

"You know what I mean. I don't want them to see me as something they have to care for every waking moment. I want to be someone Anko relies on, I want to be...well," His face lit up scarlet, "Y-Y'know, a  _ man  _ for her." 

Kotetsu surprisingly didn't laugh. 

"Me too." He whispered, but Izumo was already off on another tangent.

"--And I want him to see me as an equal, I don't want him to ever see me as the toddler he had to babysit night and day, and--" he paused,  _ just now  _ realizing Kotetsu had said something. 

"You...you too?" 

"Yeah." His cheeks were ruddy in the flashes of light. "I'm gonna be seventeen in a couple months. I'm sick of her seeing me as a brother. A rival. I wanna be more than that. I wanna give her everything she wants from a guy." 

Izumo's cheeks burned even hotter. 

"I wanted to run after Ibiki. I wanted to keep her to myself, to make sure she couldn't get hurt again…" Kotetsu held Izumo tighter when a violent gust of wind buffeted the door. "But she needs Ibiki now. Not me. I think that's the hardest part of becoming an adult. Seeing what people need, and giving it to them, even if it makes you sad, or isn't what you want."

His downcast eyes watched Izumo's tenderly. 

"I...I get it now. You and Kabuto." He whispered. "He can give you something I can't. And I can give you something  _ he  _ can't. And Anko gives you something  _ none of us _ can. I was...wrong for trying to take that from you, but I was so scared...you'd...leave me for him." 

Izumo blinked. 

"Kotetsu...you know we'll be together forever." He smiled, hugging his friend tight. "You promised me that a hundred times. And  _ I'll  _ promise that a hundred more. We were...born for each other." 

Kotetsu hid teary eyes in Izumo's shoulder. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too." 

\--

The storm soon woke Kabuto from his deep sleep, and both boys helped him into the bedroom. 

Izumo was tucked into the chuunin's toasty embrace once more, kissing along his neck. Kotetsu yawned, lay on his back beside Izumo, one leg tangled in his friend's. 

Kabuto just held Izumo tighter and fell back asleep. 


	42. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isnt finished but fight scenes take a l o t out of me so....e v e n t u a l l y youll get to see gai/kakashi vs izumo/kotetsu

Two days later, they begged Gai to train with them. 

"Anko has fallen ill?" He mused aloud, bushy brows knitting. "This is most distressing! Of course I will help you accomplish your dreams to grow strong enough to protect such a beautiful lotus such as she!" He declared, fist clenched skyward. 

Kotetsu groaned inwardly, and Izumo gave his friend an incredulous look.  _ Lotus? Anko?  _

"Can I help?" A smoother voice apparated behind them, and they whipped around to see Kakashi standing there, hand jauntily placed on his hip, the other casually gripping  _ Icha Icha.  _ "I've been itching to tag team with Gai." He smirked, his lazy eye glinting. 

Kotetsu and Izumo's faces lit up with pure excitement. Kakashi Hatake! To be able to spar with someone as skilled as he was...if they won, then they were certain  _ nothing  _ could stand in their way. 

Izumo turned bright pink, nodding furiously. He couldn't deny that he was also  _ extremely  _ nice to look at, despite how odd he was. 

"Mah, they're only genin. Should we go easy on them, Gai?" The white haired Jounin closed his book with a crisp snap, eyeing the boys. 

"I don't think so, Kakashi." He grinned. "If they are to be defending the woman that they love, they must be ready to deal with even the most formidable of opponents." 

Hatake raised a single brow. Well, the only visible one he had. He had assumed Izumo and Kotetsu were an exclusive pair. Perhaps he'd been wrong. 

"Fair enough." He sighed, placing the book in his pocket. "Are you two okay with that?" 

Kotetsu grunted affirmatively. Izumo nodded once. He really didn't want to use his byakugan, but...if he had to, he would. This was for  _ Anko _ . 

"Alright. Any rules?" Kakashi folded his arms, a smile evident under his mask. "Tag, you're out?" 

Kotetsu shook his head, again surprising Kakashi. 

"If we can't handle you both at your strongest, we won't have any chance against the person who hurt Anko." His voice was low and taut. 

The white haired jounin's eye opened wide for a split second.  _ Who hurt Anko... _ he had been called in to Ibiki's office for questioning about Orochimaru, having been sent during his Root days to investigate. Their encounters had been brief and violent, however. He had no new information on the Sannin. 

But... _ they  _ knew. Interesting. 

"Alright. Have it your way." Kakashi said quietly, dark eye narrowing. "But if you're knocked out, it's over. Survive as long as you can." 

Izumo nodded to Kotetsu. Their eyes met and they knew at once what they had to do. 

"Please, use your Sharingan on us at least once, Sensei." They spoke in unison. 

Kakashi hid his alarm behind a frown. 

"Why should I do that when I can defeat you with tai- and ninjutsu alone?" 

Izumo straightened up as much as he could. He may have been the shortest one of the four, but he glared up at Kakashi.

"We aren't used to training in moderation. Shikaku would always give us the hardest missions he could find."

"We won't feel accomplished if we know you aren't going all out." Kotetsu added. 

Kakashi puffed a laugh. 

"No real shinobi would use their strongest attacks right away. That would be stupid." He shrugged. "I'm saying you should observe your opponent for as long as possible to determine your strategy. That's why I told you to survive as long as you can." He shot Gai a sidelong glance. "However...we'll see what happens. What matters is you do your best as a team." 

Both genin nodded furiously.

"So, we fight until both of them are unconscious?" Gai returned the glance. "I'll give you each to the count of ten to get up." 

"Thank you, sir!" They bowed stiffly. 

Gai turned a light shade of pink. Kakashi snorted. 

"Let's begin." 

\--

FIGHT


	43. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry the first like couple paragraphs are gonna be a little nsfw. yall are used to it by now tho

Three days. 

The chuunin exams were so close, they could taste it. And it tasted like sour anxiety and spicy confidence. Enough to make their stomachs cramp. 

Izumo and Kotetsu snuggled close in bed, looking over the mock exams Kabuto had written up for them. The younger had little trepidation over any written test, but Kotetsu had never been good with reading comprehension and writing. And this shit looked  _ complicated.  _

They took turns getting up for water or snacks. Every hour or so, Kotetsu would get so frustrated he'd toss the paper on the floor, pull Izumo to him and rough him up a little. It took all of ten seconds for the younger to roll onto his stomach, the older tugging their pants down, and going at it. 

Halfway through some vocal dry humping, Kotetsu toyed with the idea of  _ actually  _ fucking Izumo in the ass. 

"Hey...can...can I…" He panted, pressing the tip to Izumo's entrance. 

The boy instantly tensed up, shaking his head. 

Kotetsu puffed a laugh, and sat back on his knees. 

"That's okay." He murmured. "Can you suck me off instead?" He watched as Izumo sat up and turned around, nodding shyly. 

He hesitated for a moment, and hugged his friend tight, shivering. 

"I love you."

"Love you, too. You okay?" 

Izumo hummed affirmatively. They stayed still for a little while, before the younger trailed tender kisses down the older's chest and belly, before enthusiastically mouthing the hard length. 

Kotetsu just leaned back, stroking Izumo's silky hair. As hot as it was, it was also soothing. Physical touch was physical touch, no matter the situation. It was bonding. Whether it was holding hands or frotting in an alleyway, it didn't matter -- it was comforting. 

There still was a small seed of worry in the back of Kotetsu's head. What Izumo had said...what  _ he  _ had said. 

If they grew up, and got married...would it be like Shikaku-sensei and his wife? Where they'd never be happy without each other? 

He never wanted that. He wanted something like what Genma and Hayate had. He didn't  _ care  _ if anyone knew, he wasn't huge into PDA to begin with. Not like Izumo was. 

"Hey...Izumo-kun." Kotetsu's voice was gentle. He carefully pushed his friend away by the shoulder. "Let me, okay?" 

Izumo pouted, pre cum and saliva dripping down his full lips. "I was just really starting to get into it." He huffed. 

Kotetsu grinned. "I know. But I wanna do something for you." 

His friend blinked in confusion. 

"Huh?" 

"Lay back." Kotetsu's signature slack smirk grew wider, "Here, actually…" He eased a pillow under the small of Izumo's back, raising his ass. "That's better." 

"Y-you...promised you...wouldn't…" The younger started to tear up, bottom lip trembling. 

"I'm not putting my dick anywhere. Just hush." He rumbled, settling on his stomach, face between the boy's thighs. He wrapped his arms around the plush skin, pulling his hips closer. "Relax." 

Izumo's eyes flew open, and his hands clapped around his mouth as he gasped. Kotetsu was tonguing him in places he'd only ever  _ teased  _ before. Hell, he was lapping at him like a dog, indiscriminately along his shaft, balls, and ass. 

He began to protest, tears slipping down his cheeks, shifting his hips away from Kotetsu's hot tongue. 

"D-don't!" Izumo whined, "That's g-gross!" It scared him how  _ sensitive  _ it was. Just the sensation of Kotetsu forcibly spreading his ass made him shudder. 

The older genin's answer was just firming up his grip on the younger's thighs so he couldn't wriggle free.

Izumo, despite all the times he'd worked hard to build up stamina, was at the mercy of Kotetsu's eager mouth. He tensed, eyes rolling back, hiking up his legs, holding his knees to his chest, drooling and squeaking as his friend sunk his tongue into his ass, free hand working his length. 

"K-Kotetsu!" He keened, cumming all over his soft belly and chest. 

His friend smiled and kept up the effort until Izumo begged for him to stop, completely limp on the sheets. 

Kotetsu got the best head of his life two minutes later. 

They decided to shower and take a walk. These exams were stressing them the hell out. 

Both shinobi were happy to finally be back to what they considered normal: sleeping together, talking more... _ fucking.  _ Both were surprised, that even after ten years of breathing the same damn air as the other, they still got flustered when the other was forward with their desires. 

It was sunset when they tossed on light jackets and locked up, hopping down the steps together hand in hand. 

Izumo and Kotetsu shot the shit, playfully shoulder checking each other and cracking dirty jokes, not bothering to look or act like respectable shinobi. They chased pigeons, threw sakura petals in each other's faces, and parkour'd off of park benches, laughing as they caught one another. 

The sun had simmered slowly behind the treeline until it was just a ruby fragment in the leaves when they heard something _else_ heated coming from a nearby open window.

"He has the vocabulary of a five year old, and he can't tell me what he wants? How am I supposed to know he hates leeks?" 

"Honey, he's still a baby. Expressing yourself and intelligence aren't the same!"

"I made all this food, and the runt doesn't want a single ounce of--"

"Don't be so selfish!" 

Izumo and Kotetsu, still just as nosy as they were during their orphanage days, snuck under the windowsill, and peeped through. 

It was….

Genma and Hayate?! 

_ Uh oh.  _ They both thought. 

The boys exchanged a knowing nod. They had to break this up before it got  _ bad.  _

* * *

Genma went to answer the door in a huff. 

He nearly stumbled back, not expecting Izumo and Kotetsu of all people. 

"You two...need something?" He frowned slightly. 

"Ah, well.." Kotetsu began, hands behind his back. 

"Y'see…" Izumo continued, glancing at the ceiling and scritching his cheek. 

"We heard something...and well…" Kotetsu drawled, smirking a bit. 

"We like leeks." 

"And we helped with the babies back at the orphanage." 

Hayate came out of the kitchen wearing a ruffled powder blue apron, Ino cradled in one arm, and Shikamaru clinging to the other one. 

"Oh, thank goodness." He was covered in flour and he looked downright exhausted. Which was to be expected from the man, considering. "You're just in time. We really could use some help." 

Genma shot him a sour look. 

"We're doing  _ fine. _ " 

"You'd turn down directions from a yeti in a snowstorm, Honey." Hayate sighed. He was smiling, but it was clear he was barely holding it together. 

"Here, let us help, okay?" Kotetsu chuckled, plucking Shikamaru from the floor and holding him in his arms. Izumo carefully accepted Ino into his. 

"Yeah, we've babysat these guys tons of times. We know exactly what to do." 

Hayate looked ready to cry with relief. Genma frumped. He  _ really  _ wanted to prove to his boyfriend that he could  _ be  _ dad material. 

"First of all, toddlers like routine. They gotta have everything  _ just  _ right, or it doesn't work." Kotetsu carried Shikamaru to the bathroom, everyone trailing after him. "They're used to having a bath before dinner, and then a night routine before bed." 

"I suggested a bath, but Genma said they'd just get dirty again after eating…" Hayate gave the boys a pathetic look. 

Genma was losing steam. He didn't  _ like  _ being shown up, but he knew that he cared more about Hayate and the kids' happiness than his own. 

"C'mon! You two have fun bathing them, and I'll make dinner while Kotetsu cleans up." Izumo beamed bright as the moon. 

Kotetsu pouted at his brother. 

"Mah...why do  _ I  _ gotta clean?" 

"Last time you cooked, you almost poisoned me and Anko." 

"Oh. Yeah." 

"Let's go, Dummy." 

Hayate turned watery eyes to the pair, overwhelmed with gratitude.

"Thank you both…so much." 

Kotetsu and Izumo grinned. 

"It's okay. We like leeks, remember?" They said in cheery unison. 

Genma turned apologetic eyes on Hayate. Hayate beamed at him, a couple tears slipping out. 

* * *

"I'm...I'm really sorry, Hayate." Genma sighed, helping Shikamaru undress as his lover did the same with Ino. "I just...I hate seeming clueless around you." 

Hayate shook his head, and smiled, a little color coming to his pale cheeks as he folded the tiny shirts and pants. Just the act made his heart flutter. 

"I'd rather you admit you  _ want  _ the help. Being a parent is so  _ hard. _ " The younger said softly, smiling even more when he reached out to lightly tickle Ino, "There's no shame in asking for help...for  _ learning. _ " 

Genma's shoulders slumped, and he puffed a laugh. 

"You're always right." He smiled back, Hayate's mood infectious. His heart melted as he watched the young man plopped a bunch of bath toys in the water. He'd impulse bought them second they heard they were going to take care of Ino and Shikamaru while their fathers were recovering. 

Ino was scrambling to get into the bath for one of the pretty koi fish, but Shikamaru just folded his little arms and frowned. 

Hayate laughed so hard he began to cough. That kid was the  _ spitting image  _ of his father. 

Genma rubbed his lover's back, brow knit in concern for a moment. He heard that cough in his nightmares. But Kabuto assured him it  _ wasn't  _ getting worse. 

\---

"There's no...specific way to...wash these guys, is there?" Genma mumbled, already having ditched his soaked shirt (Ino had grabbed the pitcher from the side of the tub and shoveled water all over him) gave his friend a sheepish grin. 

"I think you wait 'till they get tired." Hayate looked just as worried. He always had a general aura of anxiety on him. "Then they won't fight back." 

Genma groaned. 

"Okay, maybe if they prune up and keel over, they'll get tired, but…" 

"Don't be impatient." Hayate churred softly. "You'll be begging for these days when they're grown up." 

\---

Hayate took his time washing Ino, being very thorough, especially with threading conditioner through her shoulder length hair. She relaxed, and even stood up for him when he asked, so he could get the rest of her. 

Shikmaru, on the hand, fought Genma every step of the way. The jonin grew frustrated at first, but with one leer from Hayate, he sighed and collected himself. 

"Alright, punk." He grinned at the scowling child, "If you don't let me wash you, I'll make you marry Ino when you grow up!"

Hayate's eyes widened. 

"Neh! Genma! Don't  _ threaten  _ him!" 

Ino threw a rubber duck at Hayate, hitting him on the chest. 

"I don't wanna marry that lazy bum!" She squawked. 

The men exchanged a look. 

_ Lazy bum? Who'd she hear  _ that  _ from?  _ They grinned, knowing it was  _ probably  _ from her father. 

"Ino is  _ high maintenance."  _ Shikamaru declared loudly, sneering down at the girl, as best as a two year old could  _ sneer.  _ It just looked like he'd smelled something bad. 

"You're kidding me." Genma blinked. "Kid has  _ that _ kinda vocabulary and can't be bothered to get his ass washed?"

Hayate whacked the back of his lover's head. 

"Don't give him swears to add to said vocabulary." 

"I already know a  _ ton _ of swears!" Shikamaru announced proudly. 

Hayate gave Genma a  _ look  _ that made him shudder.

"Don't  _ encourage him!"  _ He hissed. 

"Cuz you nasty!" Ino shot back, hands on her hips. "I'll never marry you!" 

"I don't  _ want _ to marry you _ !"  _

"Not if I don't marry you first!" It seemed Ino had thought of this killer comeback before hearing Shikarmaru's response. 

Genma and Hayate shared a little giggle. 

"C'mon...no one's getting married, okay?" Hayate soothed. Genma hoped he didn't see the sad look that briefly crossed his face. "Let's get clean so we can eat. Izumo's making dinner."

"Yay!" They both screamed in unison, making Genma wince. However, they proceeded to whirl around and start flinging toys at each other with deadly accuracy at the other one "stealing their word." 

Genma'd never moved quicker in all his days of being a jonin, and in seconds, all toys turned projectiles were safely back in the cabinet. They settled with using cute animal shaped hand cloths to wash them down. Genma grinned, pretending to nip at Shikamaru's rump with a puppy cloth, while Hayate made purring and meowing noises with the orange cat one on his hand. Ino squealed with delight, and "pet" it. 

_ This  _ seemed to work. Soon, the smell of dinner made all four of them hurry up in anticipation. 

However, before they could drain the tub and wrap a towel around the kids, they both bolted at top speed the second they were placed on the floor. Ino slipped, but didn't care, she liked pretending she was a little boar anyway, and darted off on all fours, Shikamaru struggling to keep up. 

Hayate and Genma scrambled to their feet, stumbling out after them, yelling their names. 

"You escape, little piggy?" Izumo grinned down at Ino as she ran straight for him. He squatted to grab her around the sides as she leapt at him, before standing up and spinning around with her. "This little piggy is all  _ wet!"  _ He laughed, holding her close. She left sloppy kisses on his cheek, making him chuckle. 

"Uh oh, Mr. Man is here." Kotetsu laughed out loud, dramatically swinging his leg around as Shikamaru clung to his calf, sitting on his foot. "And he's soaked." He grimaced, but it was soon replaced with another hearty laugh as each step got the boy to giggle.

Genma and Hayate skidded to a halt in front of the boys. 

"You forgot to dry them off." They giggled in unison. 

The men put on their best guilty faces, their voices tangling in a myriad of excuses. 

It didn't last long at all, and soon they were all laughing together. 

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch, to Hayate and Genma's surprise. Perhaps old dogs  _ could  _ learn new tricks. 

Ino and Shikamaru were fast asleep, tucked into bed in the guest room while the "grown-ups" sat around the kotatsu, sipping tea, and talking quietly. Hayate had suggested a game of Mahjong, and the boys eagerly agreed.

"I think you're worrying too much over the chuunin exams." Genma drew a tile only to flip it over to reveal a run. "Chao." 

"I have to agree with him." Hayate murmured. "The more psyched up you get, you'll overanalyze things and get self conscious." He chuckled. "Ping." And Genma's discarded four of bamboo was plucked off the table. 

"Damn." His boyfriend smiled. 

Kotetsu and Izumo had been silent most of the game, just thinking. 

Izumo, as usual, spoke up first, glancing over everyone's revealed points. Hayate was closest to Mahjong. But Genma had sorted a lot of his tiles into twos and threes. 

"Kabuto's explained it to us like, a dozen times." He sighed, discarding a white dragon, to Kotetsu's disgust. He needed a  _ red  _ one. "It goes: written, applied, and tournament." 

"The written test is gonna kill me." Kotetsu clicked down a six of circles. 

"I already said I'd give you my answers." Izumo watched Genma's eyes light up for a split second before dulling. He drew another tile, and immediately discarded it. Hayate eyed it with anticipation before sighing under his breath. 

The men laughed softly. 

"It's the survival section that's the most difficult." Genma toyed with the pocky in his mouth. The opened box was by Hayate's hand, but the jonin had snuck one while he wasn't looking. "Nature is trying to kill you. Thirty people are trying to kill you. Maybe even your teammates want to kill you because you lost the bamboo canteens." He raised a brow at Hayate, who leered back. 

It was Izumo's turn to draw. Lucky, a green dragon. He'd been holding on to two of them since the beginning of the game. "Ping." 

"All over a stupid scroll?" Kotetsu piped up raspily. 

" _ Two _ stupid scrolls." Genma corrected, "Which, for all you know, could be battle plans for war. You can't be too careful about that shit." He snatched up the three of characters Kotetsu threw down. "Chao." 

"Fuck." The boy scoffed. He was usually really  _ good  _ at this game. 

"I think it's the one-on-one fights that are the most nerve racking." Hayate hummed, sucking the chocolate off the end of the pocky stick. Genma gave him a disgruntled look, even though he knew it was just habit. Hayate had a thing for taking his time  _ enjoying  _ things. Especially food. 

"Why?" Izumo barely even watched as another green dragon was discarded. If he'd waited, he could have kong'd that, but…

"You made it through two previous rounds. Mentally, you're exhausted." Hayate ate the pocky. "Now you're in a stadium with everyone watching, as you and some other kid you've never met try to kill each other." 

"It's the dogfighting that really racks your nerves." Genma nodded sagely, hand reaching out to take an eight of circles Kotetsu discarded, before looking at his bench again, swearing, and retracting it. Kotetsu snorted. 

That was odd. The boys imagined the majority of the exam  _ as  _ the one on one fights. They imagined their parents there, Anko waving from the stands, Shikaku smiling down at them…

"Mahjong." Hayate giggled, daintily plucking the nine of bamboo from Genma before he even had a chance to set it on the table. 

"Fuck me." He groaned, but it was hidden in a chuff. 

"Maybe, if you're good." Hayate leaned over and whispered in his ear. The rest of the men at the kotatsu blushed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBIEESSS


	44. Family of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
g e n m a   
this is the cutest chapter but will also be the last chapter for a while i prepare the chuunin exams! have fun!

Clean up was a lot more fun with all of them working together. Izumo always loved the sound of the mahjong tiles. It reminded him of home. Kotetsu loved the feel. 

They used to like stealing their favorite tiles from the box when they were little, to hoard in their room. Izumo, the birds and flowers, and Kotetsu, the dragons. They were  _ still _ missing one red dragon from their parent's set. 

Just as they'd set the last piece into place, there was a muffled knocking at the door. 

Genma and Izumo looked up. It was almost midnight. Who could be up this late? 

The boys stayed back, watching in curiosity as Hayate went to answer the door. 

"Iruka?" He whispered, the light shed on the boy revealing a tear stricken face. He was an absolute mess: eyes red, nose ruddy and running, lips chewed and chapped. 

The genin only made a broken noise in the back of his throat, as no words would come, and Hayate swept him up into his arms in an instant. He ushered him in, and helped him to the couch.

Izumo and Kotetsu stared in shock, and Genma tilted his head, eyes narrowing. 

Iruka buried his face into Hayate's chest, hugging him tight, almost clambering into his lap. He was coughing and sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Are you hurt?" Hayate murmured, to which Genma was at his side in a flash, usual lazy expression hardened like stone. 

Iruka shook his head. 

"Someone else hurt? Your friends?" The older jonin's voice came off as a little more stern than he meant it to. 

Again, Iruka shook his head. 

Izumo and Kotetsu carefully made their way over to the distraught boy. The older sat on the floor and Izumo settled on the other side of Iruka, soft hands stroking his back. He was relieved to see him lean into the touch. 

"Can you talk about it?" Hayate held the boy close, running his pale fingers through sienna locks, kissing his temple as he did so. 

Iruka nodded. 

"Take your time." Genma spoke softly, jaw tensed. "You're safe here, alright?" 

"It was right that you came to get us, okay?" Hayate's voice had never been sweeter. 

After a few minutes, Iruka settled, having left a large wet spot all over Hayate's long sleeved shirt. He apologized profusely, and the man simply churred with laughter. 

"I can throw this in the wash. I'd rather you cry on me than nothing at all." Hayate reassured him, before turning tired grey eyes on his partner. "Honey, could you get something to clean him up?" 

Genma was back in a minute with a hot, soapy rag and a dry towel. Iruka sat back as Hayate helped wipe away tears and drool. Izumo had gotten up with Genma, and offered him a little glass of water. He took it gratefully, and drank it all in one go. 

Kotetsu stood up, in search of a blanket. He returned shortly with a woolen one Izumo had knit Genma years ago as thanks for watching over them after the Kyuubi attack. Silently, he wrapped Iruka up in it. The boy began to sniffle at all the attention, and hiccuped once. 

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Hayate whispered, brushing the stray hairs from Iruka's face. 

"...Is...my sensei...is he…" The genin tensed. "...is he gone?" 

Genma went rigid. He could hear the screaming sobs in the back of his head, feel the tiny fists pounding into his chest, the struggle of keeping him close... _ You can't! Mom and Dad are still back there!  _

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other. 

Had no one told Iruka about Inoichi-sensei? Of course, the whole event had become classified information, but...had no one even mentioned he would be out of commission for a while? 

Izumo spoke up, voice scratchy from disuse. 

"Inoichi-sensei is okay. He's in the hospital. He just...got hurt while on mission." It was a white lie at worst.

Iruka shook his head frantically. 

"I already checked the hospital!" He squeaked, a pout clouding his features. "They said he wasn't there!" 

Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged a quick glance. Genma did not let it go unnoticed, and narrowed his eyes. 

The boys had visited both Shikaku and Inoichi just a couple days ago. It had been brief, but because of their direct involvement, they were brought in for questioning. 

"Your team didn't get assigned a substitute sensei?" Izumo was quick to change the subject. 

Iruka whimpered once and stared at his feet. Apparently not. 

Genma folded his arms, and hummed once to himself in thought. 

"That won't do." He leaned up against the wall across from the others, looking at each one for a few moments. "Iruka." 

Iruka swallowed thickly and brought timid eyes up to him. 

"You always need a sensei. I don't think age or rank matters, but the fact this went uncovered…" Genma pulled out from his pocket the box of pocky he'd swiped, placing one between his teeth where he usually kept his signature senbon. He tossed one of the treats at Iruka, who quickly caught it, albeit in surprise. "So…" 

All eyes turned to the jounin. 

The man winked, and a lopsided grin curled his lips. 

"I'll speak to the Hokage. I'm technically a sensei, so I'm more than qualified to be... _ your  _ sensei." 

Iruka's eyes lit up, tears forming at the corners. 

"Iruka…" Kotetsu leaned to the side to catch his gaze. "Inoichi  _ is  _ at the hospital. It just may be a little time before he recovers, so they probably aren't accepting visitors." 

The older boy had seen the damage Anko had done to the man. It was  _ not  _ pretty. He'd seen  _ wolf  _ attacks cleaner than that. However, the doctor that spoke for him said he  _ would  _ make a full recovery. 

Iruka nodded once, brow furrowed as he considered everything that was said. 

"...Thank you…" He whispered. "It's just...Mizuki's too busy training for the chuunin exams, and Tsubaki's visiting her grandparents in Hoshigakure…" The boy's voice hitched, "...so...I...I'm all...a-alone." 

Hayate and Genma's eyes widened. They never forgot the way the child trembled for years after the attack. It'd been almost four years since then, but…

The tremble was back. 

Iruka suddenly bristled up, eyes overflowing with tears as he openly wept. 

"A-And...K-Kaka-s-shi..!" He hastily covered his grief with his brown hands, muffling the sobs. "H-He got s-sick...the o-other day...he was...s-standing by...th-the graves...in th-the rain...and...and…" 

Hayate's face fell. Genma glanced away, glaring at the floor. Izumo and Kotetsu stared at one another cluelessly. 

Iruka was wailing now. Hayate hugged him tight, stroking and rubbing him all over, as if to warm him up from a deep, inner cold. 

"He c-c-collapsed!" The words came out in broken shards. "I t-tried to ma-make him g-get up...b-but he…" 

Genma tensed. Izumo shivered once, but Kotetsu's eyes were trained on the boy. 

Iruka's wiry little arms suddenly wrapped around Hayate, and he let out a wavering cry. 

"He s-said h-he wanted..t-to...to be left alone…" a sharp inhale, voice cracking from strain and volume, "to...to _ die!" _

The men shared a quiet look. They'd known for a long time that Kakashi struggled with ghosts. But this...was more than they'd seen before. 

Izumo and Kotetsu were shocked. But only a week ago...they'd seen him, sparred with him...was he  _ that  _ good at hiding his true emotions?! They were afraid the answer was  _ yes.  _

Iruka was drooling and mumbling almost incoherently, jaw taut. Hayate did his best to soothe him with tender petting, but the boy was too far gone. 

"I...I don't know...know what t-to d-do…!" He bawled. "D-dad s-said...to...to take c-care of h-him...be-because his d-dad and h-his fr-friends d-died...but...but I'm n-not st-strong enough!" Brown fingers gripped Hayate's shirt with a vengeance. "I'm only a genin! I'm just...a little k-kid!" 

Genma waited for him to settle a bit before speaking.

"Enough." But it was gentle. "Iruka Umino, you are a full fledged shinobi of Konoha. Your parents were as well. You're almost fourteen." 

Iruka blinked, and looked up from over Hayate's shoulder. 

"You want to get stronger, to defend what you care about, right?" Genma padded over, and knelt in front of him. "You lost your mom and dad, but you never lost your family. I think it took that loss for you to truly see the Will of Fire deep down in you." 

_ The Will of Fire…  _

Izumo's soft charcoal eyes met Kotetsu's coal. 

Iruka sniffled once. 

"What matters most is you carry on. Your parents were strong believers in that Will." Genma reached out, taking one copper hand in his pale one. "The past can hurt, and you can never change it. But you can make them proud. You can continue kindling that Fire in  _ you.  _ And if it burns brightly enough, people will be drawn to the light, the warmth. Those people are your  _ true  _ family." 

Izumo and Kotetsu's eyes widened. 

Genma smiled, tenderness incarnate as he gave Iruka's hand a squeeze, thumb rubbing over the top of it. 

"You were born to two loving, wonderful people. But your family didn't stop there." He continued, "Konoha...all of your brother and sister shinobi...we're your family too." 

Iruka stared down at their mismatched hands. His, small, copper soft and hot in pale, slender and cool; calloused. He swallowed hard. 

"I think Kakashi still has the Will of Fire. But it's just embers now. It may never burn as brightly as others, but his heart's still in the right place." Genma sighed. "He needs to look beyond the past. He needs to look out to the future. To people like you. It's hard letting the new generation guide the old, but…" 

The jonin caught his lover's eye. 

"It has to be done." He smiled again, turning to Iruka. "So don't you dare say you're alone. You have all of us. Absolutely all of Konoha is here for you, and they're here for Kakashi, too."

Izumo glanced at Kotetsu and nodded. 

"Genma's right." The older parted with a rare smile. "It doesn't matter what your past is. What matters is the people who love you." 

"And you're loved by so many people." Izumo added, beaming. "And it's because  _ you  _ loved them first." 

Iruka pawed needily at Hayate, a left over whimper lingering in the back of his throat. 

"You're never wrong for asking for help, or for attention." The man purred, eyes half lidded as he stroked Iruka's soft hair. "It isn't a weakness. Weakness is isolating yourself from your friends. It's relying only on yourself. Family...love…" Hayate lifted dark rimmed eyes to Genma. "They're the strongest force in the world, if you ask me. Whenever  _ I  _ feel tired...or in pain...when I don't want to get out of bed, or a mission's going badly...I think about the people I love. I think about my home, my family, my village."

Iruka nuzzled into Hayate's neck, and the man shivered pleasantly, hugging him just that much tighter. "And I know I have to carry on. I know that I'm depended on. And that if the situation was reversed...I could rest easy knowing my friends and family are fighting just as hard for me." 

"It's trust." Genma let the hand in his go. "It's devotion." 

"What do you need, Iruka?" Hayate whispered. 

Iruka squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Everyone." His voice was small, but sure. 

"Everyone?" Genma's lips twitched upward. "Well, I've got a phone." 

Hayate wanted to speak up, to say it was late, but immediately discarded the notion. They were here to prove to Iruka that the village was just as much family as the one he lost. The one he could never, ever get back. 

\--

Kabuto showed up first, though he'd just slung on a jacket over a yukata, and was still wearing slippers. He'd stumbled out of the house so quick after the call that Iruka needed help, that he'd forgotten to put proper shoes on.

He blushed blatantly when Izumo opened the door. However, Kabuto wasted no time getting to Iruka, checking him over with kind hands. They settled firmly on his shoulders and he smiled brightly at him, glasses crooked on his nose. 

"There's no such thing as being too busy to help a friend." His voice was still thick and deep from just having woken up. He yawned. "Or being too tired." 

Hayate laughed softly, and went to make tea as Genma leaned against the wall by the phone, receiver cradled in the crook of his neck. The men exchanged a quick kiss before, "Yes, operator? Could you connect me to…" 

Kabuto gratefully took the tea, but set it down right away to give Hayate a warm hug. Izumo blinked. His friend was affectionate to  _ him _ , but he'd never see him act affectionate to anyone else, let alone...touchy-feely? Especially in public. 

Hayate chuckled nervously as the hug went on a little longer than was appropriate, only to find Kabuto falling asleep on his shoulder. 

The medic jerked awake in a flurry of hasty, slurred apologies. Iruka's chirping laughter eased any earlier tension, and soon, everyone joined in. 

Kabuto sat beside Iruka, with Izumo on his right. Hayate was on the left, with Kotetsu beside him. 

The chuunin nursed his tea with a happy sigh, forcing himself awake. 

There was a knock on the door. 

Genma opened it, and Aoba poked his bespectacled head in. 

"Got a call someone was in trouble?" He seemed  _ wide  _ awake. Must have been on night shifts lately. He hung his jacket up on the hooks as Genma invited him in, and looked at the couch, which was getting a bit crowded. "I brought Hanafuda cards with me, if anyone wants to play." 

Iruka turned around on the couch, nose poking out over the top of the cushion. "Ooh! We could play Koi Koi! I love that game!" He piped up. 

Aoba felt a bead of sweat form on his temple, and he smiled weakly.  _ Cute kid,  _ he thought. 

"I'll set it up then, okay?" 

Another knock on the door, as everyone had just settled on their knees at the kotatsu. 

"Come in!" Genma called, dealing cards as Hayate molded some onigiri in the kitchen for everyone to snack on. "Be quiet though, we got the little ones in the spare room, alright?" 

Raido entered, looking lost. 

"Everything okay? I just got back from…" He saw Iruka beam up at him, cheeks still stained with salt. The words died in his throat. He glanced over to Hayate in the kitchen, and his voice wavered awkwardly. "Uh...n-need any help, H-Hayate?" 

The younger man gave him a sweet smile, and he gulped. His brown eyes flitted over to Aoba for help, but the jounin just gave him a thumbs up and a smirk. 

"If you could make some miso soup, and steam the dumplings...that would be wonderful, Raido-san." Hayate churred, motioning to the fridge. 

Raido's cheeks flushed, and he nodded stiffly. 

"No need to...be so formal, Hayate." He mumbled, but the man was too focused on folding the nigiri correctly to hear him. 

"Casino rules...ante's doubled every time Koi Koi is declared…" Aoba's rich voice carried over the group crowded around the kotatsu.

Another knock. 

"Come in!" The man cut himself off to answer. 

"Hey, what's up?" Asuma stepped in, unbuttoning his jacket. Kurenai followed close behind, cheeks pink, realizing last minute she was  _ also  _ wearing one of Asuma's jackets. 

"Someone need company?" She asked softly, seeing Iruka plopped happily in a sleepy looking Kabuto's lap. 

At her voice, Raido froze mid unwrapping a dumpling. He whipped around to give Hayate a  _ look _ . 

"You didn't tell me  _ she  _ was coming!" He hissed under his breath. Hayate just grinned sheepishly and shrugged as the jonin's cheeks flared bright red. 

"Oh? Koi Koi?" Kurenai churred. "That's one of my favorites. I call next game."

"She kicks my ass somethin' awful at it, so be careful." Asuma smirked. "Don't let that pretty face fool you. I'm still doing her laundry from a bet I lost two months ago." 

"Don't think  _ that's  _ the reason." Genma commented with a laugh-turned-cough. 

The apartment amazingly enough didn't seem  _ cramped  _ with so many people. Instead, it felt  _ cozy.  _ All because of Iruka's sunshine smile and infectious laughter. 

Hayate and Genma went to check on the toddlers as Kurenai won a dinner off of Aoba, who just laughed shook his head, muttering, "I had  _ that  _ coming." 

Raido finally settled down, racking up the nerve to challenge the Koi Koi champion. He lost royally, but it didn't matter -- he was hoping to get a chance to owe her dinner from the start. 

Iruka was playing Shogi with Asuma, but soon grew frustrated. He wasn't a fan of games that took a lot of thought and concentration. Games that took  _ hours _ to finish sometimes.The jonin laughed and reached over, ruffling the boy's hair. 

Noticing the pudgy cheeked pout, Kabuto called quietly out to Iruka from the couch.

"Someone needs a cuddle break." He smiled sleepily, but let out a wheeze as Iruka wasted no time clambering into his lap, hugging the chuunin tight. "Oof...I hope you never lose...this... _ enthusiasm. _ "

The medic yawned and leaned over, scooping Iruka up into a tight, tangled embrace, nose buried in the fluff of his ponytail. He smiled to himself, remembering when Izumo was this little. 

The boy yawned back and relaxed. Inoichi-sensei had him shadow the nurse at the hospital a few times, since Iruka had shown interest in the field. Kabuto was a polite and mild mannered man, always smiling, even when he was tired. 

Iruka's mother liked him a lot when she was still alive. The boy trusted him implicitly. He was pleasantly surprised to find he was as snuggly as he looked. 

Izumo had returned to the living room with more onigiri, and noticed the pair curled up on the couch. His heart clenched briefly, but it was soon replaced with relief. Anko and Kotetsu were right...the Will of Fire wasn't just one person. And no one's affection or attention...was something to be mutually exclusive. 

He forced himself to smile, even though he didn't feel like it, and set down the tray. 

The knock on the door woke a dozing Iruka, who scrambled up, awkwardly clutching Kabuto to him like a stuffed animal. The medic groaned, glasses digging into his nose as his face was smashed into the boy's chest. 

"Iwuka…" He gurgled, trying to pry the boy off of him, but at the sight of Gai entering at Aoba's word, he didn't have to. Iruka was off like a bullet, and was caught in the strong arms of the jonin. 

Kabuto fixed his glasses and sat up, a lopsided smile on his disheveled face as he watched the boy jumping up and down in Gai's hug. 

He flopped back down in the cushions and did his best to relax despite the light and noise. 

Genma and Hayate reappeared from checking on the (surprisingly) still sleeping toddlers and grinned with a little wave at Gai. 

"We're gonna set up the living room as a big...nest." Genma announced, to which Hayate corrected with, "Pillow fort." 

Raido looked confused. Aoba stretched his arms above his head and leaned back. 

"Sounds good." 

"You sure, Genma?" Asuma frowned slightly. He didn't want to intrude. 

"Positive." The jonin winked at Iruka, who was currently laughing as Gai did handstand push ups with the boy perched on his feet. "I made a promise, and I'm not about to let a potential fire code violation stand in the way." 

Hayate elbowed him, and Asuma let out a hearty laugh. 

Soon enough, with some eager help from Iruka himself (who was elected Head of Pillow, Comforter, and Blanket Placement) the living room was made into a veritable den. The boy then declared he would be sleeping directly in the middle. The adults all shared a warm laugh together. 

Iruka sprawled out with Izumo and Kotetsu flanking his sides, just how they used to take naps out in the lush park grass after a successful day of pranking. 

Kabuto, who made  _ sure  _ to put his glasses up somewhere high, lay back to back with Izumo, facing Hayate, partially spooning him as the younger snuggled deep into Genma's arms. 

Gai was out cold, south of Iruka, laying on his back and snoring. 

Aoba and Raido settled close to the couch. Raido leaned up against it, while Aoba eventually dozed off to the point where he was leaning on the man's shoulder, breathing deep and slow. 

Raido was determined to watch over the group for as long as he could, despite drooping eyes. Aoba perked up after he nearly took a nose dive into his friend's lap. He grumbled and took off his shades, hooking them on his shirt collar. He turned around, snuck one of Raido's arms into a hug, sighed, and leaned back into him. 

The older jonin sat stock still, now acutely aware of how warm Aoba was. 

Asuma and Kurenai, to literally no one's surprise, snuggled up together. Asuma lay on his side with the kunoichi tucked securely against his chest, both lazily gazing over the kids in the middle. 

"It's little guys like Iruka that make me wanna take the sensei program more seriously." Asuma murmured into Kurenai's ear, brown eyes half lidded but intent, as if he were watching kindling. "I need to sit down with Shikaku-sensei once he's released. If he's able to keep hooligans like Anko and those boys under control...then I can learn a lot from him." 

Kurenai smiled, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. She relaxed. 

"I like Inoichi-sensei's teaching style. I've sat and observed some of his exercises with Iruka and the others." She laced slender white fingers through knotted tan. "Maybe we can go through the program together." 

"Think it's your calling?" Asuma chuffed warmly, squeezing her hand. 

"I know it is." She replied, bringing his up to her lips to kiss. His ruddy cheeks flushed at the gesture. Their conversation ended there. 

Iruka was blissfully snuggled up in Izumo's wiry arms, with Kotetsu spooning him. He felt like the best part of a cinnamon roll: the soft center, all wrapped up. A big smile graced his sweet face. 

Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged a glance over the boy's head. No matter how many people were in the room, no matter how good of friends and family they were…

They both shivered. 

It wasn't the same without Anko. Especially knowing she was stuffed into a hospital room all by herself... _ quarantined.  _

Izumo kept himself occupied with stroking Iruka's thick locks now that he'd pulled the ponytail out. He quelled his worried thoughts by easing out any knots with his slight fingers. Kotetsu reached around the genin's waist and rubbed his thumbs into the soft of the boy's palms, closing his eyes and smiling when they were squeezed back, even in his drowsy state.

Though the room was stuffed to the gills with people, and they were very much surrounded...save for Iruka, it felt as though the place was empty and cold. No Anko...no Shikaku-sensei…

Now they knew  _ exactly  _ how Iruka had felt. 

Izumo sighed and kissed the top of the boy's head. Iruka responded with an extra tight hug. 

The lights had been dimmed, but not turned off, in case someone needed to get up to use the restroom. It was unanimous that no one wanted to get stepped on. 

So, the final knock wasn't  _ entirely _ unexpected. 

Raido was at attention in a heartbeat, and Aoba roused himself as well, wiping the drool from his chin. Asuma cracked one eye open, and Genma's copper gaze was alert, glancing about. 

Out of all of them, however, Raido was the least encumbered, and stood up, carefully navigating the pile of shinobi. 

The door opened with a rush of wind, causing a few candles to flicker. 

"Lord Hokage!" Raido's hoarse voice cracked with surprise. He bowed instantly at the wizened shinobi in the doorway. Surprisingly, he wore a plain black yukata and trousers, with no adornments. 

The older man puffed a hushed laugh. 

"No need for formal announcements, boy." He smiled, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Raido bolted upright at the touch. "Is everyone already asleep?" 

A chorus of a few male "no"'s rose up from the pile. 

The hokage's chuckle grew louder. 

"I heard there was a certain genin in need of my help." He shucked off his sandals and padded over to the couch, leaning over it to see Iruka nestled in a now wide awake Izumo and Kotetsu's arms. They wanted to get up and bow, but they didn't want to wake Iruka. "Ah, but he looks quite comfortable where he is." A grand smile parted Hiruzen's lips. 

Iruka grumbled and inhaled shakily, nuzzling Izumo's chest before stretching out and yawning. He sat up, and rubbed at his eyes. 

When the boy lifted them to see what all the (quiet) commotion was, he gasped. 

"L-Lord Third!" He squeaked, and scrambled to stand up, accidentally stepping on Kotetsu and elbowing Izumo. He hastily apologized, before gingerly hopping over the others to get to the man. 

Hiruzen caught Iruka in a warm embrace, rubbing his back as the boy snuggled deep into his robes, hugging him tight. 

Iruka never wanted to forget the sound of the sandaime's laugh, the sound of it rumbling raspily up in his chest...especially when his ear was pressed to it. 

"Now then...Shiranui…" Hiruzen ruffled Iruka's hair and stepped back, fixing the jounin in his crinkled gaze. 

Genma, who had pulled himself to his feet, made sure Hayate, who was beyond exhausted, was safely tucked into an equally exhausted Kabuto's arms. He averted his eyes for a moment, before looking a bit bashfully up at him, complete with a sheepish grin. 

"Yes, sir?"

"I don't know how you managed to first of all, gather this many jounin in one place." He surveyed the room full of shinobi in varying states of consciousness. "And second of all…" He winked. "How you got my number." 

Genma's grin grew lopsided and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"A true shinobi never...reveals his secrets?" He hunched his shoulders, a goofy smile on his lips. 

Hiruzen laughed out loud. 

"Well, since I'm here, I may as well let you all know that Shikaku-sensei and Inoichi-sensei will be fully recovered in time for the chuunin exams." His voice was gruff, but gentle. He nodded his head once at Iruka. "They thank you for your patience." 

Izumo let out a sigh of relief. Shikaku seemed fine, but...they'd both been so worried about Inoichi. 

"However…" His brow furrowed, fingers rubbing at his chin thoughtfully, "Inoichi won't be able to perform his duties as sensei for a little while longer." The hokage's hand rest itself on Iruka's shoulder. The boy looked up at him with curious eyes. “Genma.”

The jonin stood up a bit straighter, tensing. 

“You’ve completed the sensei program, haven’t you?” 

Genma nodded curtly. 

“Any active missions?”

“No, sir.”

“Then, I personally appoint you the Captain of Team Fourteen.” 

Hiruzen chuckled at the jonin’s brief shocked expression. The man soon righted it with another curt nod, doing his best to look serious.  _ Had the Hokage read his damn mind?  _ He felt everyone else’s eyes on him.  _ Dammit, old man…couldn’t you have done this in private?  _

“Now, don’t fret. Inoichi has been hard at work making a lesson plan.” He laughed a little louder at the growing pout on Iruka’s face. “Don’t think just because you have a substitute teacher, you’ll have more free time.” A pause. He lifted coal dark eyes to the jonin. “Right, Shirinui?”

Genma refrained from stammering, and simply hummed affirmatively, still feeling rigid as hell with an audience. 

Iruka made a face, but it quickly dissolved into a bright smile. 

“Looks like your wish came true, Genma-sensei!” He teased, to which the man stuck his tongue out playfully back. 

Hiruzen laughed out loud. 

A round of  _ “Ganbatte, Genma!”  _ Was heard, causing Hayate and Kabuto to stir. 

“Let’s see...Is there any tea left?” Hiruzen glanced about. Raido leapt at the opportunity, but Hayate mumbled for him to stay where he was, already in the process of standing up on shaky legs. 

Genma tried to weakly argue with his partner, but was shot a dirty look in return. They both knew they had to play it safe when Lord Third was nearby. He didn’t take kindly to those like them. 

“I’m one of the hosts. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep in the first place.” He retaliated with a quiet anger. “My apologies, Lord Hokage. I’ll have the tea in just a moment.”

“Take your time. I’m certainly in no rush.”

Kabuto sat up, head pounding, but entirely sobered by the exchange. _ He could have risked Hayate’s dignity as well.  _ He fumbled around for his glasses, before remembering they were sitting up on the mantle for that exact reason. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

The atmosphere shifted. Not necessarily for the worst, since Iruka was now wide awake and cheery as ever, despite his weariness. Aoba chuffed and went to get the hanafuda set again.

Asuma, for once, was glad for the crowd. No one seemed to notice his unnatural silence. 

Gai, to no one’s surprise, was still out cold. 

They had a Koi Koi tournament. 

Kabuto somehow managed to make it to the semifinals, despite having fallen asleep mid draw. Hiruzen was colored impressed, and told him to get some rest. 

Kurenai once again wrecked Asuma, to which Hiruzen snorted amusedly at. 

Kurenai then proceeded to beg the Hokage  _ not  _ to take her out for dinner. 

He let out a low chuckle and told her it was only fair -- to which Iruka began pushing him away from the kotatsu, playfully chastising him for being a “dirty old man.”

Things settled considerably after that. 

It was about two am when Iruka asked to be taken out onto the roof to stargaze. Kakashi hadn't shown up, and he wanted some fresh air. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IRUKAKAAAA
> 
> KAAABUUTOOOOOOO
> 
> im sorry i love my boys i play favorites so much fuck me up my dude
> 
> also yeah hiruzens homophobic but not nearly as much as he was during Iruka & Kakashi's dads' days.   
shameless plug go read that shit while you wait for a new chapter lmao
> 
> >> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389817


	45. In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i torture kabuto for another 80980890789789789 years what else is new
> 
> also hey babes hows quarantine treatin yall 
> 
> i literally wrote this chapter like 3 months ago and never posted it whoopsies
> 
> uhhhh tw for suicidal thoughts? everyones okay tho
> 
> i mean kabutos not but shrugs

Kabuto, despite his usual strong sense of resolve, found himself drinking one night with Hayate. The young chuunin was draped across the latter's couch, glasses askew. 

Hayate, on the other hand, was comfortably nestled into a respectable amount of blankets and pillows he'd amassed on the floor. The situation was odd considering the shinobi's usual mild demeanors, but Kabuto well aware that come hell or high water, he'd never get off his chest the thoughts that had been haunting him for the past week. Sober, at least. 

Thus, he had downed a few beers, masochistically content that he'd wish he was dead the next morning, socially  _ and  _ physically. 

"Is...that fucked up? Just...just tell me straight, Hayate." Kabuto hissed slowly, the lattice of fresh scars on his biceps visible now that his sleeves were rolled up. 

"Yeah." Hayate hiccuped, then coughed. He rubbed his shadowy eyes with the thick of his palm. He wanted to puke.

"Cool." Kabuto wondered if it'd be weird to break the bottle to reopen the cuts. A tired beration of " _ quit being melodramatic _ " drowned out the visual. 

Silence. 

Hayate swallowed thickly at some bile wedged at the top of his throat. 

"I think it was the shock of it all, y'know? Seeing him like that after a couple years. There's a big disconnect, mentally and physically." He sat up, head reeling.    
  


Brown eyes managed to fix gray in a cool gaze. "You didn't  _ try  _ anything, did you?" 

Kabuto grumbled, shaking his head. 

"God, no. Royally embarrassed myself, but anything I did was behind closed doors. He didn't hear or see anything." 

"But did he  _ know."  _

Silence. 

The chuunin felt numb. Alcohol was a poor choice to open himself up with. 

"He did." Glasses were pushed off so he could vigorously rub his face. It felt cold and hot at the same time. 

"Fucking  _ hell,  _ Kabuto." Hayate swung a tilting leer at him. 

The young man was instantly on the defensive. 

"I had the worst...well, of my  _ life.  _ I  _ told  _ him I…" Kabuto felt a sickening heat prickle all over his exposed skin. "Had to...just... _ take care of it. _ " Not enough alcohol to say "boner." Not enough alcohol in the  _ world  _ would get that word past his lips. 

Hayate sighed. 

"He's an idiot. He idolizes you." 

Kabuto could not have braced himself for the next sentence, but his knuckles flashed white as his body went rigid at the words. 

"You're like a god to him." 

There was nothing. No breaths taken, no blinks, no shaky exhales. 

Then: 

"Would it be...overly dramatic, if I killed myself?" Kabuto stared glassy eyed at the ceiling. He'd considered it multiple times ever since he'd met Orochimaru. His brain was already racing like rats in a maze to find respectable, justifiable ways to do it. 

"No, but it'd be fuckin' stupid." Hayate sighed. "Grow up. Suicide's the coward's way out." 

His friend blinked, brow furrowing briefly. He turned his head, unable to focus on the jonin's face, but knowing he wasn't joking around. 

"I'm miserable as  _ fuck _ , Kabuto." He began, " _ You  _ of all people would know. You're my  _ goddamn nurse."  _

Kabuto didn't realize he had been leaning in, partially to see Hayate better, and partially-- 

"I could've offed myself any number of times. But I have people who love me, people I need to care for. Believe it or not, it's the same for you." Hayate could see the doubt on his friend's face. "It's not just Izumo who cares whether you live or die." 

A pause. Kabuto was nearly falling off the couch.

"I genuinely believe Konoha is better with you around." Hayate spoke softly. 

Something twinged in the medic's chest. Something twisted in his gut. 

"Just because you fucked up around a kid, doesn't mean it's the end of the world." The jonin continued, unknowingly to deaf ears. "Man up, tell him you were wrong, clarify the relationship, and--"

"Hayate." Kabuto's voice was low. Barely more than a breath. 

Hayate seemed peeved. It wasn't like his nurse to interrupt him. 

"What?" His dark eyes widened slightly as Kabuto carefully made his way to the floor. 

"I…" Of all times, to trip on his own tongue. Was this it? Was this what...was supposed to happen? How he was  _ supposed  _ to feel? 

But in that moment, it was nothing but that room, and the two men that inhabited it. 

"Put your glasses on." Hayate felt himself bristle at the sight of Kabuto staring so  _ intently  _ at him. Like a  _ dog _ . It made his knees feel like jelly, even though he was sitting down. 

"Hayate, I think I'm…" A hot whisper. Laced in a passionate confusion. A desperation. 

"Kabuto, don't--" Hayate's toes curled as he tensed. His own chest tightened. 

"...in love with you." 

It took only a few seconds for the medic to toss social etiquette out the window. He ran simply on instinct. Hayate was gently pulled into his arms. Kabuto was clueless. Naive. 

The touch was warm, comforting. But it instantly turned the jonin's stomach. 

"You  _ can't."  _ Hayate's raspy voice was flat. But as the grip turned shaky, he only felt pity. Yakushi had terrible luck. And his concept of love was still childish at best. Unconditional and idealistic. He had... _ no idea  _ what he was doing. 

The embrace loosened, as if Kabuto sensed it too. As if he were coming to terms with the stillness in his arms. 

"...I'm sorry." He murmured, a cold repulsion creeping up his spine, and no where to place it. Was it the touch of another? The impartial rejection? 

Hayate was suddenly a stranger to him. Kabuto backed off, his arms hanging like stones in his lap.

And he was back to the night he ran away from the fear of touch. The night he realized there was one touch that didn't repulse him. The one touch he wouldn't allow himself. 

"Don't apologize." Hayate mustered weakly, at a loss himself. 

But what had been there was gone now. All emotion had evaporated, leaving the room dry and colorless. 

They sat in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time. Kabuto was at the crossroads of taking a kunai to the newest scars, and just leaving. He considered the former would be in bad taste. He didn't want Hayate freaking out. Also, he was tired. Too tired to breathe at times, it felt.

His mother was dead. Hayate couldn't replace her, even if in counsel only. 

"Why Izumo?" 

The question fell from cracked lips. 

Kabuto turned dull eyes upward to meet Hayate's. 

"He's all I have." The medic admitted hoarsely. The most truth he'd felt in years in four words. 

The jonin knew better than to argue. 

"It's not physical?" But he needed to know. 

Kabuto shook his head slowly. 

"If anything, it's...a side effect. I...only want to be close to him. Like...when he was little." His heart pounded, and his hands grew clammy. "It...doesn't translate now...that I'm...older. That  _ he's  _ older." 

Hayate could breathe again. He relaxed. With a grumble of stiff pain, he moved closer to his friend. 

"Just talk." He reassured him. 

Kabuto puffed a weak laugh and cracked a wan smile. 

"Now I don't want to." 

"Idiot." Hayate nudged him, and eased himself into a sitting position beside the man. 

The silence was no longer unpleasant, but welcomed. 

After a good while, Kabuto spoke up again. 

"He's the only happiness I've had since I was a child. I warmed up to Kotetsu eventually, but...Izumo...it was love at first sight. I adored him. He was so...sweet, so clever, so…" He trailed off, almost dreamily. "We were inseparable. He was my baby brother." 

Hayate leaned into Kabuto's shoulder. He closed his eyes. 

"Then he got adopted. I was heartbroken. I didn't see him for…seven years. We wrote every so often, until the last two years, when I was pre-med." 

Hayate nodded drowsily. 

"Next time I saw him, he was almost thirteen. He wasn't a baby anymore." Kabuto blinked, feeling the heat and smelling the smoke in his memories from the fire. Hayate's small hand slipped into his, and he instinctively curled slender fingers around it. 

That was the night he had saved the jonin's life. 

"But he was so scared...so fragile, that I...all I wanted to do...was protect him. Keep him safe...away from anything that could hurt him." A brief pause, before, "And then...he became obsessed with me. I should have nipped it on the bud, but I was on mission day and night, and was constantly exhausted. I didn't have the energy to deal with it. I didn't realize how... _ far  _ it'd gotten until I saw Kotetsu attack him." 

Hayate frowned to himself, but gave Kabuto's hand a squeeze. 

"I...he was  _ mine. _ " The chuunin hissed under his breath. "I'd never been so... _ furious  _ in my life. It wasn't...possession...but he was  _ my _ little brother.  _ My... _ thing to protect. I...I'm not sure how to...say it. It's more a feeling than a word." He faltered slightly. 

They both in turn, took deep, shaky breaths to settle themselves. Hayate was struggling not to doze off. The warmth and alcohol were a difficult fight.

"They made up. And I wouldn't want it any other way. And...then they, God bless them, discovered girls, and I thought I was out of the woods." 

Hayate snorted. 

" _ Everyone  _ noticed Anko. She doesn't really...allow otherwise." 

Kabuto remained stone faced. 

"So I left well enough alone and went on my way. But then he left for the farm. He sent... _ so many fucking letters… _ " The medic worked at the knot in his throat. "And I only sent one." 

Hayate rubbed at his tired eyes again. 

"I found out a lot about myself while he was gone. That I...I can't be with women. Or men, for that matter. I lost a lot about myself, too. Without...my mother...Izumo was all I was living for." 

"And when he came back?" 

Kabuto shivered. 

"I was  _ desperate _ for him. Desperate to forget all the pain that'd...accumulated while he was gone." He felt sick. Hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. 

Hayate squeezed his hand again. He knew the exact feeling. A time when he was healthier, when he didn't have to dream of his parents' embrace. 

"I...Hayate, you...you  _ know  _ I...I don't  _ want  _ to be  _ that  _ for him." Kabuto's voice broke, as if he were begging a higher power. "But I...I've torn myself up, just at the idea...that I've...influenced him in...a way I  _ shouldn't  _ have." 

"You bit your own tail, like a snake." Hayate spoke slowly. Kabuto grew ill at the dreaded word. 

_ Snake. _

"You worried so much about  _ not  _ fucking up, that you did anyway." Hayate murmured, burying his cold nose to Kabuto's warm shoulder. 

"I...I just... _ want _ him to be  _ happy.  _ I…" 

His friend straightened up.

"Kabuto." It was hushed. 

The chuunin was already in agony, however. He  _ knew  _ what was coming. 

"He won't ever be happy like he was as a child." 

It was lightning quick. Kabuto felt the grief shoot through his veins like a branding iron, and in moments, was bowed almost in half, eyes overflowing with tears. He couldn't speak. The truth hurt more than anything else. 

"I'm sorry. You can't bring that happiness back, either. You'll only make it worse, if you shelter him." Hayate grit his teeth. The medic was sobbing with an unimaginable restraint. "You have to let him go. Make his own happiness." 

Kabuto cried for the better part of the hour. 

"I  _ can't. _ " He choked. 

And something inside him crumbled. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I JUST WANT HIM HAPPY IM SO FUKKIN SAD FELLAS 
> 
> 1 like = 1 hug for kabuto press f to pay respects


End file.
